Starcrossed Hearts and Tangled Fates
by cerise03
Summary: the story is about a group of girls who's really a fan of a famous band, Tokio Hotel. As the story goes by, Tokio Hotel and that group of girls fell "in love" with each other. hope u like it guys! enjoy reading!
1. part 1: girls, meet tokio hotel

February 3, 2008: date begun; Februaury 17, 2008: date finished

"Star-Crossed Hearts and Tangled Fates"

-Based on true daydreaming!-

By: Anna Michaela Idio (Maika) and Leonila Paula Yee (Yazzi)

Characters:

Maika and Tom

Yazzi and Bill

Jenika and Georg

Marian and Gustav

"Then there was a bridge that connected two heart-shaped islands. A girl was on one end and a guy on the other. They walked across at the same time and met at the middle... and that was the end of it!" Maika said to Yazzi.

Yazzi: langya mega daydream na naman tayong dalawa! Hahahaha...

Maika: naman noh!

--and the bell rang for dismissal--

Maika: bye Bill! Ui.. online k mamaya ah!

Yazzi: lagi naman akong online eh! Gueh bye Tom!

--later that day they chatted on YM--

Yazzi: ui! Ui! Ui! Tignan mo 'tong site na 'to! /html

Maika: huwatttt!! Xet!! Concert ng tokio hotel!! Xet! Wah!! Oh my gosh! VIP!!

Yazzi: well.. magaling ako eh! Nagpa-reserve na ako ng 2 ticket para sa ating dalawa! Wahahahaha..

Maika: thanks sis-in-law!! Labyu!

Yazzi: labyu too sis-in-law!

offline

--the day of the concert came.. unfortunately Yazzi got really sick and couldn't even get out of bed! So she texted maika--

Yazzi: maika! Xet!! Kaasar! Langya! Grrr! Nagkasakit ako! Mega as in talaga super! Hai! Hindi na ako makakapunta sa concert! Wah! Umiiyak na ako dito! Tinext ko na si marian para samahan ka! Hay.. kwentuhan niyo na lang ako! Wah!! Huhuhhhuhu...

Maika: no!! Sis-in-law! no!! tangna naman! Nakakaasar! Hai.. pagaling ka sis! Hai...

--6:30 pm that evening Maika and Marian we're the first in line to get inside--

Maika: wah! Let's go nah! Wah! Ba't naman ambagal! Xet! Tom!! Sayang talaga wala si Yazzi! Tsk.. kwetuhan na lang naten siya!

--the concert went on.. when it was about to end..--

Bill: Philippines! Danke Schon! We are so proud to be playing here! Ich Liebe Dich!

Tom: alright.. before we play our last song.. i would like to dedicate this to the pretty girl up front wearing a cute pink shirt, jeans with the long brown hair and innocent smile.. (tom winks)

--unfortunately, there was a girl beside Maika who wore the exact same clothes as her and also had long brown hair! Tom walked pass her, took Maika's hand and led her on to the stage.. before they started playing, Tom whispered on Maika's ear "i really like you, would you go with me at the backstage after this last song?" then they started playing.. Tom's eyes we're on Maika the whole time…--

--Maika could not believe what was happening.. all that went through her mind was "sticky shit! Banana shit!" while Marian sat there and thought "what a lucky bitch!... Gustav is so hot!"--

--the concert came to an end but Maika's fantasies we're just beginning.. they all went backstage and Marian managed to tag along..--

--Tom and Maika were sitting in a corner whispering to each other..--

Tom: so are all Filipino girls as cute as you??

Maika: shut up! Well.. not all of them, except me! smiles

--they continued while Bill talked to Marian and Georg and Gustav were talking to the press which was a first!--

Bill: so i noticed you weren't having much fun in the concert??

Marian: oh you saw me? Don't get me wrong.. i like your band, its just that i'm not really a fan.. my friend Yazzi was supposed to be here but she got really sick so she called me up.. of course i can't let the tickets go to waste.. so yeah..

Bill: oh no! I feel so bad.. your friend didn't get to go?? Oh man.. now i feel so bad.. depressed

Marian: yeah so.. do you mind if i get an autograph for her?

Bill: of course not! Its the least i can do.. sighs i don't think i would be able to sleep tonight! It really bugs me when i know a fan is sick.. much more when she didn't get to go to our concert because of it.. oh man...

Marian: its not so bad.. well.. uhmm.. yeah it is! This was a once in a lifetime chance for her and she is so addicted to you like, she has a billion pics of you and learned German just for you! Hey! Could you not talk on your cellphone when i'm talking?? Its kinda rude.

Bill: oh! I'm sorry.. i just finished talking to our management and it's decided! We're cancelling the rest of our Asian tour to spend more time here. I can't just leave like this when there's a fan in need.

Marian: yeah that's great but what about the rest of the world??

Bill: don't worry about that! It's all taken care of!

Maika: that means a lot! Thanks so much! Oh shit! Marian we have to go! Grandma is going to kill me! Its already half pass eight! Oh no.. i'm so sorry Tom we have to go like right now.

Tom: Wait! Before you go.. could you give me your number? I have to have some way to reach you while we're apart.

Maika: oh yeah! Sure.. here…

Tom: thanks... i really wish we could take you home but we have to go to the hotel for a press conference.. sighs see you soon ok? Promise me?

Maika: yeah.. soon i promiseblushes

Bill: that's right, could you give me your number too Marian? Yazzi's too?

Marian: of course.. here...

Bill: thank you so much! Take care ok? And could you tell Yazzi to get well soon? Thanks!

Marian: ok bye!

Tom: take care too ok? Goodnight.. thanks so much

Maika: bye Tom! Goodnight..

--before Tom let Maika go, he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Maika blushed so much she went red like a stop light which made Tom like her even more. While Bill sat on a chair and stared off into space thinking about his ill-fated fan, Yazzi--

--Maika told Yazzi all about what happened during that night, Yazzi just stared off into space in so much shock...--

Yazzi: wah! 'di ko mapapatawad sarili ko! Ba't kasi nagkasakit pa ako diba! Wah! Grrrr!! Hate it!!

Maika: ok lang 'yan sis-in-law! Mei iba pang pagkakataon! 'di pa aalis sila bill at tom diba! You still have a chance!! Pero, alam muh bng hnggang ngayon…kinikilg p rin talaga ako!! Xet!! Khit s panaginip, di ko tlga maimagine n kiniss ako ni Tom sa cheeks!! Aahhh!! Di ko kinaya ung pressure!! Hanggang ngayon, nag-iinit p rin ako!!

Yazzi: Hai…buti ka pa!! Super sayang talaga!!

Maika: Pero alam mo ba, hiningi ni Bill ung cell no. mo!! Kasi, nagaalala siya sau!! Alam mo ba iyon!! Xet!! Swerte mo gurl!!

Yazzi: talaga?! Waahhh!! Xet!! Hindi mo alam kung gaano ako kasaya nung sinabi mo yan!! Sobrang, nakakakilig!! Tpos ano p bng sabi nya?! Aahh!! Kwento mo skin!!

Maika: hai nku! Kay Marian ka mgpakwento dhil xa ang kausap ni Bill!! Pero sis, aahhhh!! Ang swerte nating dalawa noh?! Tlagang di kapani-paniwala!! Waahh!!

Yazzi: cge bukas n natin yan pag-usapan! Matulog na tayo!! Dahil aq aalis pa bukas! Magshshopping kami…Buh bye sis!!

Maika: ok, buh bye dn!! Labyu!!

--The next day, Yazzi shopped for her shoes to wear on their Foundation Day in school. Suddenly, she saw a handsome man walking towards that same store, where in she will buy her new shoes. Then she thought that, that man was Bill and she directly went to that store…--

Yazzi: Oh-My-God!!

Yazzi said to herself

Bill: talking to the saleslady Uhmm…where is the fitting room?

Yazzi: Gosh! Kelangan ko siyang makausap!! Heto na ko, Bill!!

--While Bill is on the fitting room, she called Yazzi to tell her to get well…--

Bill: Hello, Yazzi? This is Bill, I got your…h-hello? Hello?

--Suddenly someone scream and Bill got out into the fitting room…--

Bill: Damn! Who's that?!

Yazzi: Oops…hi! It's me, Yazzi! The one whom you're calling to!

Bill: Yazzi? I thought you were sick?!

Yazzi: yeah, I got sick… but I'm ok now… so what are you doing here?!

Bill: yeah… I'm just buying some clothes… and you?

Yazzi: uhmm…I'm just buying a pair of shoes for our coming Foundation day at the school!

Bill: Aahh, ok. So, wanna have some frappe?

Yazzi: ok, sure! at the back of her mind Yes!! Ang saya ko!!

--So, they went to Starbucks and drink some frappe…--

Bill: So, tell me about yourself!

Yazzi: ok. I'm a 3rd year high school student in SMACC. Uhmm…me and Maika were not only friends but sis…uhmm… I mean classmates! Yeah!

Bill: ahh. Hey wait, you have something on your cheeks… here, let me wipe it.

Yazzi: blushes oh, thank you!

Bill: No prob! smiles

Yazzi: So uhm… I thought you were on a tour today?

Bill: Yeah, but it was cancelled.

Yazzi: Why?

Bill: Didn't Marian told you what was the reason?!

Yazzi: No. curious

Bill: It's because of you, Yazzi.

Yazzi: blushes What?! But Why?

Bill: Just ask Marian! She knows!!

Yazzi: uhh!!

Bill: haha!! Just ask her! You know… you're so cute when you're like that!

Yazzi: oh. blushes hardly

Bill: oh man! I gotta go! By the way… nice meeting you Yazzi! I had a great time! See ya soon!

Yazzi: ok, take care! at the back of her mind I love you!

Bill: Oh, I almost forgot! I'll just call you tomorrow! Again, bye!

Yazzi: Bye! Bye! Oh my gosh!! Ang gwapo nya talaga!! At ang sexy pa!! xet!!

Bukas magugulat n lang sina Maika sa ikkwento ko!!

--The next day, Yazzi and Maika were waiting for their call…--

Marian+Maika+Jenika: Talaga Yazzi!! Ang swerte mo naman!!

Yazzi: oo naman! Xet!! Grabe, as in mega tili na talaga ako dun sa mall kasi tinawagan nya ako!! Hanggang ngayon, alam nio bang bangag pa rin ako?! Sabi nya kasi, tatawagan daw nya ako ngayon!! Kaya lang, hindi pa sya tumatawag.

Maika: Hai nku sis! Hintayin mo lang, tatawag din ian noh?! Si Bill pa?!

Marian: Eh musta naman si Tom?! Bakit hanggang ngayon 'di pa rin sya tumatawag sayo?! Ang tagal ng nasa kanya ung cell no. mo ah!!

Maika: Ano ka ba?! Xempre, busy ung tao noh?! Baka siguro mamaya or bukas… mga ganun! Basta, lagi ko naming hinihintay ung tawag nya eh!!

Jenika: Hai nku! Kayo talaga oh! Buti pa aq, eto oh, katext ko na si Georg! Ang sweet nya nga eh!! Pinapadalhan nya ako ng mga sweet quotes!!

Yazzi: Hai… cge, mgtext n nga lng kayo dian!

--Suddenly, Yazzi's and Maika's cell rang--

Yazzi+Maika: Hello!!

Bill: Hi Yazzi! How are you?

Yazzi: oh I'm super fine!

Bill: oh, it's good to hear that!

Tom: Hi Maika! I'm sorry I couldn't make a call to you… It's just that, our schedule were very busy and…

Maika: oh, don't worry! Knowing that you called me is enough! I'm really waiting for you to call me up! So, where are you?

Tom: Just look outside your corridor…

Maika: ok, just wait! Yazzi, come on outside!!

Yazzi: ok!

--Outside the corridor--

Maika+Yazzi: Oh my gosh!!

Marian: Is this true?! Jenika, slap me!!

Jenika: shut up Marian!! Were not dreaming!! Truly, this is true!!

Bill+Tom: Hi! So, wanna come with us?!

All girls: Xur!! Why not?!

Tom: Let's go!

--and all the students in the campus went out of their classrooms when they heard the helicopter coming. They were all shocked and whispering to each other--

inside the helicopter

Marian: Aren't things happening too fast?! It seems like last month we're just daydreaming, and now… oh my god, I feel dizzy!!

Jenika: Tumigil ka nga dian! Basta ako, super happy ako! Right Georg?

Georg: Yeah…ok!

Yazzi: Maika, help me! Si Bill katabi ko!! Di ako makahinga!! whispering

Maika: Hai naku! Wag ka ngang magulo dian! Sinisira mo ung moment nmin ni Tom!!

Tom: Hey, what are you talking about?

Maika: Oh, were just excited!!

Yazzi: Oh you forgot to tell us where we going.

Bill: Oh, we almost forgot! We had a welcoming party that will be held in the hotel.

Tom: That's right! And we've decided to invite you ladies!

Marian: Wow, great! Isn't it Gustav?!

Gustav: Yeah!

--At the party, all the visitors were amazed because they did not expect that they will be bringing four girls with them--

Bill: I know you're all curious who are they…right? Well, this is Yazzi, Maika, Marian and Jenika!

Tom: enough introductions! Let's get the party started!

All: Yeah!

Maika: Hey wait, I got CDs!!

Yazzi: I'm sure all the songs there were hip-hop!

Maika: Yeah, how did you know?

Yazzi: Ako pa!

Tom: Really Maika, you do like hip-hop?!

Yazzi+Marian+Jenika: Of course!!

Tom: Wow, that was so awesome! laughs

--After minutes of dancing…--

Maika: ohh, shit! I'm so tired of dancing. Come on Tom, let's get some drinks.

Tom: ahh yes!

while walking

Maika: You know, I really like your hat! It's so cute! Where did you buy that?

Tom: I'm so glad you like it! I bought it in France when we shopped there.

Maika: ahh. My favourite color is green then your hat is green and I really like it! Super!

Tom: putting to Maika's head Here! Ooh, you look soo cute! smiles

Maika: blushes Thanks!!

--On the other hand, Bill and Yazzi were also talking to each other about Bill's tattoes--

Yazzi: That tattoo is really cool! Did it hurt when you got that?

Bill: kind of.. but i really think its worth it... smiles hey, i just noticed you have a tattoo too.. and oh my god is that my motto?? Leb die sekunde??

Yazzi: yeah.. i had it done because i just think that it was such a cool thing to keep on your mind.. like it makes you always want to look on the bright side of things you know..

Bill: yeah! Exactly.. i can't believe you got the point of that motto.. that's so cool.. you know i've never met a girl that gets me quite like you do.. looks into Yazzi's eyes

--they continued their conversation while the party went on... when everyone was partying the night on, Bill and Yazzi just sat there talking to each other and all the while sinking into each other's eyes as if time didn't existed--

Tom: oh man.. your friend and my little bro are really hitting it off.. just look at how they talk to each other..

--Tom said to Maika while his hands were on her waist and hers were around his neck as they were dancing to a slow song--

Maika: yeah.. oh my god they're so sweet..

Tom: but nothing's sweeter tonight than you..

--Maika's face lit up so much with what he said. Eventually the party had to come to an end. But this time Bill and Tom managed to take their girls home.--

Tom: well, we're here.. So i guess.. Goodnight.. Bye

--before maika left, she felt like she had to return Tom's kiss that he gave her before she left backstage before.. So--

Tom: smiles widely.. Thanks.. See you soon ok.. i'll call you first thing tomorrow.. --and kisses Maika on the lips but it was just a quick peck. Maika, while in shock had a puzzled look an her face--

Tom: i don't want to risk anything by going too fast..

Maika: goodnight.. i'll wait for your call alright..

Tom: don't worry.. you'll be the first thing i think of when i wake up..

--Maika just shut the door of her house..--

Maika: oh my god! I can't wait to tell Yazzi all about this tomorrow! Oh my god! 'di q alam kung makakatulog pa ako! Hai... Tom...

--She slept that night with tom being the first and last thing on her mind.. she was about to doze off when her phone suddenly beeped...--

A text from Tom..

"goodnight babe.. i hope you sleep well.. 3"

--Meanwhile, Bill was dropping Yazzi off to her house--

Yazzi: thanks a lot, i had a great time tonight.

Bill: your welcome, thank you too.. i had the time of my life.

Yazzi: so.. uhmm.. goodnight..

--before Yazzi could get out of Bill's car. Bill took a hold of her hand and kissed it--

Bill: this night will stay in my heart forever.. so will you

Yazzi: blushes.. Goodnight.. Thanks again..

--yazzi left a note behind when she left the car.. Bill read it and a tear fell on the paper... (the contents of this note will be revealed later on)--

--The next day at school.. a multitude of students stood in front of 9-Love's classroom waiting for Yazzi and Maika to arrive.. as they did..--

Students: "langya sino yung mga un??"

Yazzi and Maika: kawawa naman kayo hindi niyo alam??

--then, maika showed them the stub from the ticket to Tokio Hotel's concert--

Everyone: shit! Sila yung sa Tokio Hotel na nagconcert dito! Shit! Shit! Shit! Swerte niyo naman!!

--Yazzi and Maika just smiled because they know what the others know doesn't even come close to what really happened between them and the boys!--

Maika: grbe! Sweet nilang dalawa! Ahhhhh!! I love it! Aaaaahhhh!! Grbe si tom!! Oh my god! Kniss niya aq! Pero peck lang.. sabi kc nia "i don't want to risk anything by going too fast."! Ahhh!!

Yazzzi: aba! 'xalen! Hahahahahahahaha... nagsisimula na ata pgbabagong buhay ni Tom ah! Ahahahaha

Maika: ahhhh!! Xet! I can't wait!! Hahahahahahaha nu n nga pala nangyari sa inyo ni bill??

Yazzi: well.. hahahaha..

--Yazzi told her what happened and...--

Maika: oh shit! Hahaha.. anu nakasulat doon sa iniwan mo! Hahahahaha

Yazzi: well.. Secret 'yun..hahahahahaha

Maika: hai naku.. ui nakita mo na ba text sa akin ni tom kaninang umaga! Xet! Hahaha.. tinupad niya promise niya sa akin kagabi! Ttext dw nia aq at tinext nga niya aq! Gumising pa xa ng maaga! Gosh! E2 oh:

"Good morning babe! I wish i was there to wake you.. i want to be with you so bad.. i miss you already.. Well.. Have a nice day! Take care ok? I don't want you to get hurt... i really hope to see you soon."

Yazzi: shit! Grabe ah! Hahahaha.. mega sweet ni Tom! Gosh...

Maika: ikaw? Di ka ba tinext ni Bill?

Yazzi: hindi e.. yaan mo na.. Masaya pa rin ako! Hahaha.. tsaka sigurado tulog pa 'yun.. hahaha.. sabi nga niya sa akin kagabi e.. "if i didn't have to wake up for anyone, i'd probably sleep for the rest of my life" hahaha..

--Yazzi's phone suddenly vibrated and there was a text from Bill: --

"Good morning Yazzi! Even though it isn't morning anymore... (it was already noon) anyway.. Thank you so much for what you wrote for me last night.. You did write that right? If you did.. It was so beautiful... it made me cry...Thank you so much.. Have a nice day ok? And take care"

Maika: wahh! Gosh! Mega blush ka na! Hahahahahahahahahaha...

--the day went by so fast.. before Maika and Yazzi knew it, they were walking together on their way out of school when..--

BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!

Yazzi +Maika: wah! Shit!! Mamamatay na tayo!!

--Tom and Bill got out of the car, ran and hugged them--

Tom: what the hell were you doing?? We almost ran you over! Didn't i tell you to take care and so did bill to Yazzi. Its a good thing me and Bill were sober.. oh my god..

--Tom took Maika's hand and put it to his chest so she could feel his heartbeat that is going crazy--

Maika: we're really sorry.. our head is totally in the clouds...

Tom: its ok.. What's important is that you're both alright.. don't ever do that again alright??

Maika: oookkkaayyy.

--Tom just gave Maika another kiss but this time on the nose.. Maika just blushed--

Yazzi: i'm sorry too, me and maika aren't thinking straight lately..

Bill: its alright..

--Bill just kept hugging Yazzi--

Tom: ok.. you two hop on.. we have somewhere to be...

--Maika and yazzi got on the car.. Maika sat in front with Tom and bill and Yazzi sat at the back...--

Tom: wear your seatbelt..

Maika: ok...

Bill: so girls… how's your school?

Yazzi: Oh my god, you can't believe this! There's a lot of students who were waiting for us just to know who was behind of that helicopter incident…damn!

Maika: yah! And every student that we had just passed off, their freaking eyes were always glued to us and they where all whispering to each other just like shits!! They really bothered us!!

Yazzi: yah! Really!! When it was break time, we're just in our classrooms because of those bitchy students! They're always hunting us!! Arr!!

Tom: ok, ok! We know both of you were tired so, while holding the left hand of Maika let's just have some time for fun…right?

Bill: ok. Wanna visit our hotel rooms?

Yazzi: xur.

Tom: ok, so we're going to my hotel! Everybody is welcome!

Maika: oohhhhh!! laughs

--While going to Tom's hotel room, he still holds the hand of Maika and showing to the people how sweet they are (gosh!)--

Tom: So, here we are! Nice?!

Maika: Wow, really nice!! And the view…God! It's so beautiful!

Tom: I'm glad you like it…that's why I chose this room.

Maika: wooh….it's getting cold.

Tom: oh here! lending Maika his jacket let me put this on to you, so that you can't get sick.

Maika: blushes thank you.

--On Bill's hotel room…--

Bill: We're here!

Yazzi: This place is amazing! How long have you've been staying here?

Bill: Since last week. So uhmm… Bill's cell phone rang uhh! yazzi… just a minute ok?!

Yazzi: Xur!! I'll just wait here!

--While waiting for Bill, she browsed Bill's pictures on the desk. Then she took one picture and stare at it. While she was holding the picture, her hands were shaking and she almost dropped it. It was good that Bill was already finished talking with is phone call and caught both of her hands…--

Yazzi: God, I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy!!

Bill: No, it's okay! It's just a picture.

Yazzi: It's just that it's a really cute picture of you… smiles

Bill: Really? Oh come on, that's just a picture of me and Tom when we were on vacation.

Yazzi: still think it's cute.

--Yazzi just let herself drop on the bed because she was so tired. Bill sat beside her. --

Bill: What's wrong?

Yazzi: Nothing. I'm just tired….uhmm I don't know, because I still can't get over the fact that I'm actually here with you like Oh my God! I just used to daydream about those kinds of things… smiles widely

Bill: Yeah, I know what you mean… I just used to daydream about my perfect girl… Bill said quietly

Yazza: Uhh…what? I didn't hear you.

Bill: Nothing….so tell me more about you.

Yazzi: uhh… I already told you so much!

Bill: yeah but I want to know everything about you… yeah you're a student, an only child… but what do you do besides going to school and being with your friends?

Yazzi: uhmm… I like to write and play the guitar.

Bill: you write and play the guitar??

Yazzi: yeah… I write my own songs

Bill: that's so cool! You have to sing to me your songs!

Yazzi: I would…if I could… I write and all… But i'm so not a singer

Bill: That's just alright! I want to hear your song

Yazzi: some other time

Bill looks into Yazzi's eyes

--Next day, it was Saturday. So they decided to get together again and go to time zone…--

Bill+Tom: Let's go!! Hurry up…

Yazzi+Maika: we're coming, we're coming!!

Yazzi: Grabe, wala pala Timezone sa Germany!!

Tom: We've only played fooseball and ping pong all our lives… and we didn't spend much time in arcades so let's go!!

Maika: Ok babe… I'm coming!! Grabe, para silang bata!!

Yazzi: mamaya na kwentuhan, let's go na!!

--In the toy machine--

Maika: shit!! Ano b yan?! Ang dami ko ng nagastang tokens tapos ganito lang?! Nakakabwisit!! Uhh, gusto ko ng makuha ung stuff toy na yun!!

Tom: Hey babe, gotta problem?

Maika: Yah, I can't get that stuff toy! I had lost many tokens!

Tom: Oh man! Here, let me get it for you…

--He slightly moved closer to Maika and reached the joystick that he seems to be embracing her. While Tom is getting the stuff toy, Maika looked at him and she shyly smiled…--

Tom: Ok, I got it! Here.

Maika: Wow, thank you so much!

--unconsciously, Maika embraced Tom abruptly. Tom looked shock after a second he smiled and in return, he also embraced Maika. They hug for a moment, then Maika felt shy and she slightly push away Tom, and he saw Maika's face turned red as a tomato…--

Maika: oops… sorry! I'm just overwhelmed.

Tom: No, It's okay! whispering you make me like you more.

--At the other side of Timezone, Bill and Yazzi were playing Basketball…--

Bill: Alright! Do we have to work together or against each other?

Yazzi: one-on-one! The loser will have to do what the winner says no matter how ridiculous!

Bill: ooh! Ok… no matter how ridiculous ehh!! 

Yazzi: Get ready because when I win… I'll think of that later… hahahaha!!

Bill: Prepare to eat your words! I never lose!

--Bill loaded up two machines for the two of them…--

60-65-69!

Bill: Look at my score…

71-75-78!!

Yazzi: What were you saying?

--TIME'S UP!!--

Bill: Oh no!

Yazzi: well, who's your daddy?!

Bill: hahaha!! Ok…. I accept defeat…what am I supposed to do?

Yazzi: hmm…ok…I dare the loser to dare the winner to kiss him smiles!

Bill: Ok… I dare you!

--Yazzi kissed Bill--

Yazzi: Technically you can't say that I'm moving too fast because you're the one who dared me…

Bill: whatever! Just kiss me again.

--Meanwhile, Tom and Maika are now on the Dance Revo machine--

Maika: I have to tell you, I'm good at this. Maybe we should play the non-versus mode.

Tom: C'mon! Don't underestimate me. I can take you. winks let's do the versus mode. Because you're the lady, I'll let you pick the song.

Maika: hmm… Ok let's do this one!

--They started playing but when the difficult part Tom tripped on his baggy pants and fell on Maika--

Maika: oowww!!

Tom: I'm so sorry… I guess I'm really not that good… who wins now?

Maika: uhh… wait, you're heavy.

Tom: Sorry babe… I'm so sorry!

Maika: It's alright, kiss my forehead and I'll be alright.

--So Tom did what Maika said--

Tom: To make it up to you, how 'bout I treat you some ice cream?!

Maika: Yeah, sure!! It's getting a little too hot here anyway!

Tom: Right, let's go… Bill, Yazzi we're going to get some ice cream. You coming?!

Bill+Yazzi: Be right there!... Jinx!... Jinx!... Jinx!... Jinx! Hahahahaha!!

Yazzi: Nevermind! Hahahaha!! Well… off to iceberg!

Bill+Tom: What??

Maika: Just follow us!!

--The 4 of them go to Iceberg--

Bill: alright, Yazzi what would you like?

Yazzi: uhmm…. Just an ice cream cone… cookies n' cream! Yum!

Bill: Then, I'll have that too… 2 ice cream cones please?

Tom: What would you like Maika?

Maika: How 'bout we share a banana split with a pistachio ice cream?! I'm so in the mood of that!!

Tom: Great! One large banana split with a pistachio ice cream please?

--Bill and Yazzi sat on a separate table so Tom and Maika could have some privacy…--

Tom: Wow! That's big… well let's dig in!

Maika: This taste so good! Ah…

Tom: You look cute with an ice cream on your nose! Hahaha!!

Maika: Ahh!! My nose get sticky you'll be the one to clean it up!!

Tom: Don't worry!

--And Tom wiped away the ice cream on Maika's nose, she sat there and blushed. Maika and Tom ate their banana split with a pistachio ice cream together while wiping some of it on each other from time to time--

Bill: Look at them, they have been so sweet since this day started!

Yazzi: Yah, they're compatible!

Bill: Yazzi, Yazzi!

Yazzi: yes? Aahh!! Why did you tickle me?! I hate you!!

then Yazzi tickles him but he ran away

Bill: hahaha!! Catch me if you can!!

Yazzi: Urgh!! You suck! When I catch you, you've going to be sorry!

Bill: Really?! Really, yazzi?! Hahahaha!!

--Suddenly, their ice creams fall--

Bill+Yazzi: Oh man!... Jinx!! Hahahaha!!

Bill: You look so cute! Say Jinx again, please?!

Yazzi: Stop! You're fooling me!!... It's nearly time, we have to go! Gosh!!

Bill: Ok. C'mon, let's call them.

--They all went home that night with smiles on their faces--

--The next day was Saturday. And Maika and Yazzi were too busy for their assignments. So they tried to call Bill and Tom…--

Maika: oh my gosh Yazzi!! Ang hirap nung mga assignments nten leche nman!!

Yazzi: oo nga eh! Pero, sabi nman nila Bill, papunta na daw sila dito… hintayin n lng nten.

Maika: Siguro naman may alam sila dito sa assignment nten kc tga-Germany nman cla db? Panigurado, masasagot nila 'to!

--Suddenly, the doorbell rang. So Maika and Yazzi were too fast to go downstairs--

Tom: Hi babe! We're here!

Maika: Hi babe! C'mon upstairs!

Bill+Tom: Ok.

Yazzi: hi guys.. hope you don't mind the stack of books and notebooks we're so over our heads in assignments.. we are really badly behind...

Bill: no prob.. we'll help as much as we can.. so.. yeah.. let's brace ourselves for some mindbleed!

--Bill and Yazzi started in Math assignments and Maika and Tom started on Social studies.--

Maika: ok so where did we find that site about World War one?

Tom: there..

Maika: oh yeah.. so just copy paste!

Tom: hahaha.. no prob.. that was a piece of cake.. now World War two...

-- While Maika was busy searching page after page of each world history site. Tom noticed that Maika was getting tired so he put his hand above Maika's hand which was holding the mouse.--

Tom: here let me.. rest for a minute.. i am here to help you right?

Maika: yeah but i can do it myself...

Tom: fine!

--Tom got out of the room for some time.. then--

knock knock knock..

--Tom came in two carrying boxes of pizza and gave Bill and Yazzi one, the other was for him and Maika. He put the pizza down and gave Maika a quick hug and as usual she blushed--

Maika: what's that for?

Tom: so that you wouldn't be so tired. Is it working?

Maika: yeah.. smiles from ear to ear

--Maika and Tom we're busy on the computer researching on the significant wars that took place in the world while Bill and Yazzi put their brains together to answer the impossible problem set that Ms. Dela Cruz gave--

Yazzi: oh my god i think my brain is about to explode!

Bill: don't worry we'll get through this..

Yazzi: thinks to herself.. yeah right!

Bill: we'll finish this in about...

Yazzi +Bill: a hundred years!... jinx!! bursts out laughing

Yazzi: its like we share the same brain or something...

Bill: something like that.. hahahaha

--we return to Maika and Tom..--

Tom: oh shit Maika!.. there's a spider right there on your shoulder!

Maika: freaks the hell out! Whatttt!! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!

Tom: hahahahaha.. i can't believe you fell for that... hahaha.. that's exactly how Bill reacted when i played that trick on him! Hahahaha..

bill heard tom

Bill: that is so not true.. having an emarassed looked on his face

Yazzi: really? You freaked out like that?? Hahahahaha too bad i didn't see it!

Tom: don't worry i have a pic of that on my cell.. and now so does Maika! Hahahahaha

Yazzi: hahahaha

Maika: uurrgghh! Heichoo!! Don't ever joke about a spider! Uhhh!

Tom: you know i was just joking.. even if i'm afraid of spiders, i'd still get it off you if it were to crawl on you..

Maika: whatever.. i'm still very upset!

Tom: oh come on.. cheer up.. on second thought.. don't.. you look hot when you're pissed! Hahahaha.. hmm.. i can see a smile.. right there.. you're smiling..

Maika: smiles ugh.. you know i can't resist you.. so unfair.. hahaha

Tom: of course you can't i'm irresistible.

Maika: you were also given the gift of modesty note sarcasm.

Tom: hahahaha... gives Maika a kiss on the cheek

--Bill+Yazzi--

Yazzi: i can't believe you're afraid of spiders.. hahaha.. well i can because i've read about it but its so much funnier knowing it for real... hahahaha!

Bill: its not funny! I really don't like insects!

--an ant popped up and started climbing up Yazzi's arm... --

Yazzi: shit! Ewww! Ewww! Ewww! Get that off me!

Bill: relax its just an ant!

Yazzi: i'm afraid of ants!

Bill: laugh himself to death.. hahahahahahahahahaha!!rolled all over the floor and laughed tears were streaming down his face

Yazzi: hmpf!

--the day passed by and Maika and Yazzi managed to finish all of their assignment despite Tom and Bill's interruptions.. )--

YM...

Maika: sis! Sta nah?? Hahahaha

Yazzi: auz lng.. mega lutang.. ikw?? Hahahahha

Maika: mega lutang dn noh! Gosh! Grbe dream come true ito! Wahhhh!!

Yazzi: sobra grabe! Ahhhh!! Di prn tlg ako mkpniwala hnggng ngyn! Hinihintay ko na lng kayang magising sarili ko kasi as if talagang panaginip! Gudnex!!

Maika: totoo ito gurl! Hahahahahahaha! Mega quality time tau kna tom at bill! Gosh!! Ahh! Mega kilig tlg ako! Hahahahahahaha!

Yazzi: grbe ung mga experiences! Wahahah! Never ko 'to makakalimutan! Baka di n nga ako mkpg-asawa e! Hahahahahahahahha!

Maika: wah! Ako rin ata! Kc c tom na ung asawa ko! Ahhh!! Xet!! Super duper saya!

--they chatted the night away.. and said goodnights..--

Maika: hay.. gueh tulog n q sis-in-law! Buh bye!

Yazzi: buh bye! Labyu!

Maika: labyu too! Hahaha

OFFLINE...

--next day.. Yazzi's phone rang really early in the morning--

rrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggg... 5:30am

Yazzi: nu un?? Mega aga nmn! Hello?

Bill: h-hello? Yazzi? You up yet? I've been calling since 4 this morning..

Yazzi: yeah my phone woke me up.. why are you up so early??

Bill: no reason.. i just wanted to be the first one to tell you good morning! i wanted to make sure i'm successful.. so am i?

Yazzi: you sure are.. hahahha.. oh my god my eyes are still shut.. wait a minute..

slaps herself.. there.. i'm good.. so good morning! did you sleep well?

Bill: yeah.. i did.. you?

Yazzi: yeah.. have you eaten breakfast yet?

Bil: no, i was waiting for you.. i wanted us to have breakfast together even though we're apart..

Yazzi: aww.. that's so sweet.. ok sure...

--menwhile..--

rrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnggggggggggg!!

Tom: come on Maika pick up...

Maika: hello? Tom? Sorry i just turned my phone on.. you're up early again..

Tom: hey babe! of course.. its because i want my voice to be the first one you hear to tell you good morning!

Maika: aww.. good morning too!

Tom: oh wait i want you to listen to something.. plays music from ipod

Maika: oh my god i love that song! Hahaha..

Tom: thought about what song should we have.. so there.. i thought long and hard for that.. i just want everything to be perfect for the both of us.. after 30 secs.. hello? Maika? You there?

Maika: yeah.. sorry.. i'm just so speechless.. you take every breath out of me...

Tom: its because i've never fallen this deep before..

--ever since the day they met.. Bill and yazzi.. Tom and maika never went through a day without calling each other..--

--The next day was Friday. Right after they passed their projects on dismissal time, Maika and Yazzi packed their things up and went directly to the school's gate. Tom and Bill were waiting for them--

Maika: Hi babe! Sorry if we kept you waiting! It's just that we have to pass our projects and…

Tom: shh… it's ok! So, let's go?!

Maika: Yah, ok!

Bill: Yazzi, how's school?

Yazzi: Oh my god! For the first time in my life I got perfect in my assignment! Thank you so much Bill for helping me!

Bill: Nah, it's just nothing! I'm so happy for you!

Yazzi: uhh! Hahaha!!

--At the mall, Tom and Maika went to that store to buy some clothes. While Bill and Yazzi went to other store to buy some new pair of shoes.--

Tom: ok, here we are!

Maika: Oh my god! I can't buy clothes there! They're too expensive!!

Tom: Babe, it's ok. I'll be the one to buy it for you. Now, go get some clothes and fit them.

Maika: Oh my gosh! Really?! Thank you so much! I don't know how to pay you back for all of this!!

Tom: Just give me a kiss… here. pointing to his lips

--So Maika did what he said and went inside the store to get some clothes and fit them one-by-one.--

--On the other store where Bill and Yazzi were buying…--

Bill: Yazzi… this or this?

Yazzi: oh, that one!! That's so cute!! Super!!

Bill: ok, thanks!

Yazzi: No prob! How 'bout mine? This or this?

Bill: This one! It will look great on you!

Yazzi: Ok!

Bill: oh Yazzi, wait… here, let me put this on your feet. Just like a Cinderella scene

Yazzi: on her mind xet!! Totoo ba 'to?! Si Bill… siya ung ngllgay ng spatos sken! Gosh!! Para akong si Cinderella at siya naman ung prince charming ko! Waahh!!

Bill: There you go!

Yazzi: blushes thank you!

--Again, back to Tom and Maika's scene…--

Maika: Here! Do you like it?! It's my 9th change!!

Tom: Nah…. Change again!

Maika: oh c'mon! Babe, I'm so tired of changing!

Tom: I know what's best suited for you… now go and get back to the fitting room and change.

Maika: OK fine!

--After 2 minutes of dressing up…--

Maika: This? Now… do you like it?

Tom: staring at her from toe to head Wow. That's it! You look really beautiful!

Maika: Woshu!! Don't fool me babe!!

Tom: No! Really! You look so beautiful. smiles

Maika: Well… Thank you! Hahaha!!

Tom: Ok, let's find those two. C'mon let's go.

Bill: Hey guys! There you are!

Tom: Hey! Nice shoes huh?!

Bill+Yazzi: well… Jinx!! Hahaha!!

Bill: Yazzi and I planned to watch a movie… Are you coming?

Maika: What movie?

Yazzi: One missed call baby!!

Maika: oohh!! Isn't it scary?! Gosh!! What do you think of that babe?

Tom: We're in! C'mon let's go!

Maika: ok, Tom and I will buy some snacks. Yazzi, you and Bill will buy the tickets. Is that ok?

Yazzi: xur! Ok, Bill let's go?

Bill: ok.

--At the middle of the movie...--

Maika: Oh my god! Here she comes!

Tom: Wah!!

Maika: aahh!! Hey, don't scare me like that!

Tom: hahahaha!! Just kidding!! then he hugged Maika

Bill: Yazzi… Is she coming?! You tell me!! I need to know!!

Yazzi: My god Bill! I never thought that you'll gonna be scared in such a movie like this! Hahahahaha!!

Bill: Oh c'mon Yazzi! I'm shaking like a leaf here!!

Yazzi: Uhh, Bill! Here, have some popcorn.

Bill: No, I don't like that! Just kiss me Yazzi!

Yazzi: no, not now! We're still watching a movie, remember?!

Bill: Oh c'mon! Just a quick kiss!

Yazzi: Ok! But just in the cheeks!

--So Yazzi did what Bill asked her to do--

Tom: ok, movie's over! Let's all go home.

Maika: Yah, you're right. C'mon guys.

--So they all went home with "wide" smiles on their faces--

--In the middle of the night, Tom called Maika…--

Tom: oh c'mon Maika, pick up your phone…

Maika: oh my god! It's already 12:00 people!... Oh, It's Tom!... Hi babe! Why don't you go to sleep yet? Gosh, it's already 12!

Tom: Nah, I don't care about the time… I just want to hear your voice again. Here, listen to this song. I know you'll gonna like it!

Maika: ok, go play it!

Tom: while playing Isn't it nice?! This is one of my favourite songs.

Maika: Yah, it's cute! What's the title of this song?

Tom: Over and over again by Nelly…

Maika: oh, I almost forgot! Thanks again.

Tom: For what?

Maika: for everything. I really appreciate it all.

Tom: Oh, it's okay and besides I really like doing all the things that surely makes you happy.

Maika: uhh! Thanks babe! I'm so touched!

Tom: hahahha!! So… goodnight babe! See you again tomorrow! Bye the way… I miss you already! Bye!

Maika: Bye babe!! Goodnight!

--Saturday came and Bill, Yazzi, Tom and Maika were supposed to go to a date but…--

ring!!

Bill: What!! That can't be, that was supposed to be tomorrow! What ok… but we'll bring them there too! Bye!

Tom: What was that for?

Bill: our manager! The photoshoot was today and we need to be there like now!

Tom: Bullshit! What do we do?!

Bill: Let's just bring them along.

Yazzi: What is it?

Bill: uhmm… I'm really sorry Yazzi! But we were supposed to be in a photoshoot tomorrow but, it's moved to like now. I'm really sorry!

Yazzi: Aww. pouts That's ok! There'll be still a next time!

Bill: No, I want to spend every moment with you! Would you like to come with us? It's not that far…

Maika: Sure! Sure! Sure! Aahh!!

Tom: then that's settled then! Let's go.

--They all went to the photoshoot…--

Yazzi+Maika: wow!

Maika: I've never been in a photoshoot before!

Tom: cool huh?.. but really its only exciting the first few times.. it gets boring once you get used to it.. puts his hand around Maika's waist

Maika: still pretty cool

Yazzi: i've only seen these things on t.v i never imagined i'd actually be in one.

Bill: welcome to our life...

Photographer: ok! Places! Make-up! Wardrobe! Come on move it people!

Bill + Tom: wait a sec ok?

--Bil and Tom were carried off to the dressing rooms...--

Photographer: oh.. so you are the girls Bill and Tom are going out with eh... hmm.. looks at them head to toe... Make-up! Wardrobe!

Yazzi +Maika: what??

Photographer: we can use you in the shoot! Hurry and get ready!

Yazzi+ Maika: ok!

Yazzi: shet? Exposed??

Maika: wahahaha.. love it! Nasama tau s photoshoot nla tom! Ahhh!! Hahahahaha

Yazzi: ikaw lng excited steng 2! Gudnex

Maika: matuwa k.. Masaya 'to...

Yazzi: to the wardrobe people.. uhmm.. i'm not sure about that one! Its way too revealing! That one's way too tight.. uhmm.. how bout i pick my own clothes? You can just relax.. ok?

Maika: also to the wardrobe people.. Yeah that one! I like the green and pink one! Yeah.. that's it..

--Both of the girls came out looking drop-dead gorgeous while Bill and Tom who were waiting outside the dressing rooms stood there like zombies with their jaws touching the floor--

Tom: whoa! You look hot!

Maika: thanks! blushes as usual...

Yazzi: is this ok? I'm really uncomfortable wearing clothes that aren't mine.. and i'm nervous as hell.. my hands are shaking!

Bill: don't worry about a thing! You look beautiful and don't be nervous.. i'll be by your side the whole time..

Yazzi: thanks.. that made me feel better..

Photographer: ok! Places everyone! Tom and Maika.. you're up first!.. yes! That's it Maika! Work it! Give me your all.. yeah.. Tom put your neck up like that.. yeah.. now hold your cap! Yeah.. give me everything you've got!

--Maika and Tom worked it like they owned it.. they produced jaw-dropping pic after jaw-dropping pic and Bill and Yazzi watched from the lounge beside the photoshooting.. but not for long because soon it was their turn...--

Yazzi: xet.. e2 n maika!

Maika: relax k lng! Saya nga e! Go! Good luck sis!

Yazzi: sighs.. xet..

Bill: whispers.. you'll be fine... hold Yazzi's hand

Photographer: ok.. just stand right there.. ok and.. camera flashes... oh yeah! Put your hand like that Bill.. yes.. Yazzi turn to side a little bit.. yes! That's perfect! Keep that! Yeah!

--Yazzi did as well as Bill and felt relaxed after a few shots..--

Yazzi: that was so much fun!

Bill: i told you you'd be fine.. but you were actually more than fine! You did great.. the photographer loved you.

Yazzi: smiles.. we did your photoshoot now you have to do our thing.. hahaha

Maika: whispers to Yazzi.. xet wg mong sbihin isasama nten sila dun s trip nten s art museum??

Yazzi: oo bkit? Ayaw m?

Maika: mega boring dun!

Yazzi: xet unga.. hahahaha.. ang gaga q.. xet alm q n!! EK! EK! EK!

Bill: uhmm what's that about EK? What is EK anyway?

Maika: its a really cool theme park here.. you wanna go tomorrow?

Tom: sure babe! Let's go there...

Yazzi: oh man.. we go out like everyday.. i'm getting tired.. can we go like the day after tomorrow?

Tom+Maika+Bill: no!

Bill: come on.. please Yazzi?

Yazzi: i'd love to.. but i'm getting really exhausted.. i'm not built for these kind of everday-go-out things.. gosh..

Bill: please! Please Yazzi! Pretty please!

Yazzi: i'm really sorry guys..

Maika: fine! We'll go without you then!

Bill: walks out at them and goes home early... Tom followed his brother..

Maika: ahhh! KJ m!! Tsk! EK n nga e! Ikaw p ng-suggest! Grrr!

--in a split second.. Yazzi was left alone in the mall and had gone home by her lonesome self--

Yazzi: really really sad.. hai.. KJ q tlg.. e s hindi ko na kaya dib a.. hai...

--the next day.. the three of them went to EK.. Maika and Tom were having a lot of fun but still Maika was having more fun than Tom.. He was worried about his brother Bill who was sitting alone in the bench because Yazzi didn't come to EK with them..--

Maika: what's wrong babe? I thought you were having fun? Oh yeah bill? How is he?

Tom: not good.. look at him.. i've never seen him so depressed. goes to Bill.. hey, are you alright?

Bill: no.. Yazzi isn't here!

Maika: i'm really sorry about her.. i thought she was the mega-ready-to-go chick.. at least that's what she told me before... come on.. try to cheer up a little.

Tom: Maika, can you give us a minute?

Maika: uh.. sure maika calls Yazzi's house on her cellphone.. ring!

Yazzi: hello?

Maika: ui! Nu b Yazzi! N-ddepress n d2 c bill! Di mo kasi siya sinamahan! Gaga ka!

Yazzi: wah.. d m p q tntwagan mega guilty n q d2.. xet lalo n ngyn cnbi m yn.. hai..

Maika: gaga ka! Nasisira pati date namen ni tom! Hai! Punta k nga d2!

Yazzi: sorry tlg! Hai... bye!

Maika: beep beep beep.. langya! Binabaan pa ako! Taena nmn!

Tom: Babe. I'm sorry but i have to go.. its just something important i have to do.

Maika: what? Why? Can't you take me too?

Tom: no. I can't. Sorry. Bye babe!

--Tom rushed off and left Maika and Bill in the theme park... Later that day.. Maika and Bill got a text from Tom and Yazzi to the cafe near EK.. so they both went there... while waiting the lights in the cafe suddenly dimmed down and... they heard the sound of two guitars playing, and in the cafe's little stage, Maika and Bill saw Tom and Yazzi playing Yazzi's song which she wrote for the four of them.. it was a love song which she asked Tom to lay in the guitar parts.. that's why Tom suddenly left Maika in the theme park with Bill... singing... _open up the doors and let the light sink in.. break down these walls so we could see the stars shining bright.. under you wings, let me feel the sky.. show me dreams don't only start after "goodnight"... Don't go away, i need you to stay.. now that you're here everything's clearer.. oh oh.. Now that you're here everything's brighter so.. don't go away.. i need you to stay with me.. don't go away.. not tonight...lalalala...--_

Maika: oh my god! That was so super duper galing!!

Tom: thanks.. but give Yazzi the credit.. she thought of the whole thing.. i hope you like it..

Maika: like it? I loved it! Oh my shit!

Tom: mwuah! tom gave Maika another kiss to make up for leaving here so sudden earlier

--in another table--

Yazzi: oh my god.. why are you crying?? Oh my god...

Bill: these aren't because of sadness... i'm really happy right now.. this is the second time you made me cry..

Yazzi: i'm sor..

--before Yazzi could finish her sentence Bill kissed her passionately...--

Bill: that's my thank you for making me so happy.. that was a beautiful song!

Yazzi: well.. your welcome.. i guess..

Bill: i can't believe you surprised me like that.. i had no idea about what you and Tom were planning something.. like.. its so amazing!

Yazzi: hehe.. i told Tom about it the last minute so he wouldn't have to keep anything from you... i know you tell each other everything.. so i'm glad everything worked out alright..

--Maika and Tom... still in the cafe--

Maika: whoa! That's a really big frappe!

Tom: i ordered the biggest they had so we could drink from the same cup! hands maika a straw and they had the traditional one-cup-and-two-straws scene.

Maika: oh my.. i can't believe we actually finished that gigantic frappe!

Tom: yeah me too.. oh yeah i almost forgot.. takes something out of his pocket.. here.

Maika: oh my god is this..??

Tom: yeah.. its pic you and me took in timezone before.. the necklace with the pendant that has my face on will be yours and the half with your face on will be mine... they'll only make one piece if we're together.

Maika: i so love it! Its so beautiful!

Tom: puts his hands around Maika's neck to put on the necklace.. there.. it really suits you.. just so you know i have never given anyone anything like that before..

Maika: thinking.. "oh my god! Di ko na 'to huhubarin! Shit! Ahh!!... thank you so much

Tom: don't say thanks.. show it.

Maika: i know how..

--gives Tom a kiss--

--It was Sunday morning and they take their breakfast together…--

Tom: hi babe! Goodmorning!

Maika: Goodmorning too babe!

Bill: Goodmorning Yazzi… c'mon let's have our breakfast together!

Yazzi: Xur!! Let's all dig in!! Yum!!

Bill: while eating Oh I almost forgot! We'll have our rehearsal at exactly 10:00. So guys… get ready ok?!

Yazzi: Can we tag along with you?

Bill: of course! The two of you can come with us… oh, Georg and Gustav said that they also want to see Jenika and Marian. They've already missed them…

Maika: ok, I'll just call them later.

Bill: ok, thanks!

--Maika was calling Jenika…--

Jenika: hello…maika! Napatawag ka?

Maika: kasi may rehearsal ung Tokio Hotel… eh gusto rin nila Gerog at saka ni Gustav na nandun kayo ni Marian… miss na daw kasi nila kayo eh!

Jenika: aahhh!! Talaga!! Sige, wait lang ah!! Sasama ako siyempre!! Maliligo lang talaga ako.. tapos dederetso na ako sa inyo!! Waahh!! Sige na buh bye!!

Maika: ok, bye!

--Maika was calling Marian…--

Marian: uhh, ano ba ian!! Ang aga-aga nman nitong tumatawag na 'to!! Ai… c Maika pala 'to… hello?

Maika: Hi Marian! Si Gustav kasi iniimbitahan ka niya s rehearsal nila! Anu, game ka?

Marian: teka lang ah, aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Hayan!

Maika: langya ka!! Sumakit tenga ko dun ah! Sige na….bilisan mo na't maligo ka… tpos puntya ka dito s bahay ok?!

Marian: Ok, bye!

Yazzi: oh, anung sabi nila Jen at ska ni tootchie?

Maika: oo makakapunta daw sila.

Yazzi: un! Buti naman!

--After minutes of dressing-up and everthing…--

Tom: ok guys, let's go?

Bill: let's go!

--At Tom's car…--

Marian: Gosh! I'm so excited to see Gustav playing the drums again! Aahhh!!

Jenika: My gosh! Me too! Oh Georg! You're so damn good to me!

Maika+Yazzi+Marian: yeah! Hahahahahaha!!

Tom: Hey, you guys were totally crazy… isn't it huh?!

Maika: Hey! Watch it! It's just them… I have no part in that!

Tom: oohhh!! Really?! I don't believe you! Hahaha!!

Bill: they're so cute when they're like that.. haha.. it makes you just want to pinch them to death hahahaha!

Maika: Yazzi!! Tom is teasing me!! I hate him na! huhu!!

Jenika: hoy Maika! Tumigil-tigil ka nga diyan ah! Ngppimress ka lng kay Tom eh!

Maika: Heh!! Isa ka pa! Magsama nga kayo diyan!

Jenika: ayoko nga! Mamaya magselos ka pa eh!

Maika: Arrr!! Heichoo all!!

Yazzi: Hay naku… tama na nga 'yan! Malapit na ata tayo…

Bill: Ok, so we're almost there! Girls, get ready ok?

All girls: Ok!

--At the rehearsal studio…Georg and Gustav were already there…--

Georg+Gustav: Hi guys!

Jenika: Hi sweetie!! I miss you so much! she hugged Georg

Georg: Well, I'm so sorry sweetie… It's just that were too loaded with many interviews.

Jenika: ok, I understand.

Marian: waahhh! Gustav babes! I miss you!! Hug me!!

Gustav: oh Marian! I'm so glad to see you again!

Tom: wooh!! Look at them… just like newly weds! Hahaha!!

Bill: yeah! Hahahahahaha!!

Yazzi: I want to get some pictures!

Maika: Yah! Look at Jenika and Georg! They're so sweet!

Yazzi: kaya nga sweetie ung tawagan nila db?!

Maika: Hindi… mas cute pa rin ung tawagan nmen ni Tom!

Yazzi: Babe talaga eh nuh?!

Maika: From the very start!!

Tom: Ok guys! Enough sweet moments! Let's start for our rehearsal! Remember… this is my band! Hahahahaha!!

Georg+Gustav: ooohhhhhh!!

Marian: go Gustav babes! I support you!!

Jenika: you too Georg!

Tom: you two were very lucky huh?!

Georg+Gustav: of course!

Tom: Hey babe! What about me?! Don't have any good luck charm for your one and only babe? I'm so jealous!

Maika: of course you have! Here! she gave him a flying kiss from the bottom of my heart!

Tom: Ok, got it! then he also returned her flying kiss

Bill: Yazzi…. how 'bout me?

Yazzi: here. put her hand in her heart and blew it to Bill

Bill: Ok, thanks! Now… 2, 3, 4!

--They all started playing and the 4 girls sat there marvelling at their own soul mates!--

Maika: hai.. sobrang galing talaga ng babe q mgitara! Xet!

Yazzi: unga.. at ang galing nmn ni bil kumanta grbe! Mega nkkdala.. hay...

Jenika + Marian: galing talaga nila...

--they were playing their songs that are german so Yazzi is the only one who could totally sing-along, Maika knew some parts so she hums along.. Jenika and Marian sit quietly watching them play. --

--the week flew by, before they knew it, it was already Friday and Maika and Yazzi want something new to do with Bill and Tom. So, they invited them to go to a ktv bar--

Bill: what's that??

Tom: yeah.. what's a ktv bar? What is ktv anyway?

Maika: haha.. silly.. its a place where you get to sing karaoke..

Tom: oh.. ok.. so that's what you call that here.. haha!

Bill: oh.. yeah.. well then let's go.\

Yazzi: yeah let's go.. its so cool.. its like a completely different planet in Germany.

Bill: yeah.. after half an hour of driving.. ok we're here! Let's go!

Yazzi: yeah..

Bill + Tom: wait there.. we'll get the door..

--Maika and Yazzi looked at each other and laughed discreelty--

Yazzi: woohoo! Let's go! I have a prediction that its gonna rain tonight!

Bill+Tom+Maika: hahahahaha!

Maika: we forgot to bring umbrellas! Hahahaha

Yazzi: to bad for us! Hahaha

Bill: don't be silly Yazzi. You need to be more confident. You sang great before.

Yazzi: yeah whatever.. haha bill puts his hand around Yazzi

Maika: ok.. let's go.. who's going to sing first?

Tom: why don't we? Let's do a duet!

Maika: ok! So what song?

Tom: hmm.. i don't know..what can we sing? looks over the song list.. oh here!

Hahaha.. How to deal!

Maika: you know that song?

Tom: well of course! I love singing that!

Bill: Tom, please don't embarrass me and yourself at the same time.. hahahaha

Maika: hahaha.. ok put it on.

--Tom and Maika sang together and no storm came over Manila--

Bill: ok Yazzi, our turn! What song?

Yazzi: i don't know.. you pick.. i have to warn you i sing very badly! Especially in karaoke..

Bill: what did i tell you realier?

Yazzi: oh yeah.. ok.. i sing not so goodly.. hahahahahaha!

Bill: you're so silly.. oh here! In the end! By linkin park!

Yazzi: laughs her head off.. hahahaha! How'd you know that that's one of my fave songs to sing because its all rap! Hahahaha!

Bill: really? I love to sing this because i love to sing the chorus part! Its perfect! You do the verses and i do the chorus!

Yazzi: perfect! Let's go!

Maika: good luck! I hope it doesn't rain.. hahaha

Yazzi: go go go!

--Bill and Yazzi sang and no storm came to Manila too... it was still dry outside.. Thankfully--

--they all sang.. solo.. duet and by group.. they completely lost track of time because they were having so much fun! They didn't realize they have been in there for four hours!--

Yazzi: is that the time? Oh shit.. we've been here for so long.. hahahaha

Bill: time flies when you're with someone special.

Tom+Maika: right! Hahahahha...

--At exactly 10:00 pm… Bill and Tom called Yazzi and Maika again…--

Bill:Hi Yazzi! Well, just wanna know if you're asleep yet…hahaha!!

Yazzi: Ok, so…

Bill: yeah…uhmm… I made a new song and I want you to be the first one to hear this!

Yazzi: really?! Ok, let me hear it!

after he sang

Yazzi: wow! That was so really cool!! I really like it…. Super! To whom this song is referring to? It was so sweet!!

Bill: For you Yazzi… because when we're together… you make my heart grow fond for you…

Yazzi: blushed hardly Ohh! You're so sweet Bill! I Love you so much!

Bill: blushed What?!

Yazzi: oops!! I-I mean… I love your song! That's it! Whew!

Bill: aahhh…ok at the back of his mind I thought you love me because that's what you feel for me…

Yazzi: So goodnight?

Bill: Yah, goodnight! Oh… I really like you Yazzi… and that's true… I hope you feel the same way…

Yazzi:Blushed Oh…of course! I really like you Bill! And no other than you!

Bill at the back of his mind Yes!! Ok…. Goodnight Yazzi!

Yazzi: ok!

--Tom and Maika's conversation…--

Tom: Hi babe! nice voice! Hahahahaha!!

Maika: Ohh!! Hahahaha!! It's a good thing that it didn't rain a while ago!!

Tom: yeah…. So uhmm…. What are you doing?

Maika: I'm just watching my favourite koreanovelas….

Tom: ahh… I see

Maika: So… why did you call me?

Tom: I'm just missing you… You know, Bill thinks I'm crazy because I'm talking to your picture! My God!

Maika: Really?! How sweet of you!

Tom: Well… It's just that I'm damn too crazy about you.

Maika:blushed Ohh babe! Don't make me scream here! I'm so touched of what you've said!

Tom: Because it's really true! Promise! From the very bottom of my heart!

Maika: oh my god!! Ok… so let's have some date tomorrow... Is that ok?

Tom: Oh sure!! Where?

Maika: I'll be in charge of that… It's surprise! Hahaha!!

Tom: Ok… so goodnight babe!

Maika: Goodnight babe! Mwuah!

--The next day… they went to a park to have some fun…--

Tom: Wow! Gosh Maika! It's so beautiful in here!! then he kissed Maika on the cheeks

Maika: Thanks! I know you'll like it!

Yazzi: Maika…. Grabe 'di ko lubos maisip na dito mo kami dadalhin! Pero… infernez… ang tagal ko na ring 'di nakapunta sa park!

Bill: Yazzi c'mon let's ride a bike! Hey, you two… wanna ride?

Tom+Maika: Sure!

Tom: hey let's use those twin bikes!

Maika: ok.. Who'll ride up front?

Tom: you, lady's first right?

Maika: hahahaha... ok!

--so, Maika and Tom rode the bike all around the park and a lot of people were staring--

Maika: why the hell are they staring??

Tom: maybe its because we're just a beautiful couple.. hahaha

Maika: you are so right.. haha

--meanwhile--

Bill: should we get twin bikes too?

Yazzi: no.. that's boring.. we'll each get a bike of our own.

Bill: ok

--they got their bikes then...--

Yazzi: Last one to reach Tom and Maika (which was already far away) has to let a bug crawl up their face! Hahahahaha takes a head start and leaves Bill behind

Bill: no fair! Hahaha... wait til i catch up with you! I'm not letting a bug crawl on my face!

--Bill was closing on Yazzi.. and Yazzi was closing in on Tom and Maika...--

Maika: Yazzi! You got here quick! But what are you doing?

Tom: Where's Bill?

Yazzi: behind me.. we're racing! Hahahaha..

--out of nowhere a cat walked across the road..--

Tom: Maika! Hit the brakes!!

Maika: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!

Yazzi: shit!

--Bill was coming too fast and.. He and Yazzi flew completely out of their bikes while Tom and Maika fell on the side--

Bill+Yazzi+Tom+Maika: oooouuuuuuuuuucccccccchhhhhhh!!

Tom: stupid cat! Maika! Are you hurt??

Maika: ouch! Yeah.. my hand got scraped when we fell.. it really hurts..

Tom: oh.. let's clean that up..

--Tom took his hanky from his pocket and poured some water on Maika's hand to clean it..--

Maika: thanks.. its clean but still hurts..

Tom: let me kiss it to make it all better. Maika blushes

Bill: Yazzi? Yazzi? Where are you? Hey did you two see Yazzi??

Yazzi: i'm here! Behind the tree! Oww.. my head.. my arm.. my butt! Ouch

Bill: you were going too fast.. please be careful next time.. and i don't want to race anymore ok?

Yazzi: yeah ok.. i don't to race either.. ouch.. hey you're hurt too.. you scratched your elbow..

Bill: oh yeah.. i didn't notice..

Yazzi: its a good thing i'm always prepared.. pulls a band aid from her bag.. here.. let me..

Bill: thanks Yazzi...

Tom: after that disaster i'm so ready to eat.. so if you still have your heads.. let's go

--they ate lunch and after that made their way to Tom's car to go home.. while in the car--

Yazzi: Maika… kelan nga pala bakasyon natin?

Maika: Sa March 15… lapit n rn un!! Gosh!! Gus2 ko ng mgbakasyon!!

Tom: Hey…. What are you 2 talking about?

Maika: It's our coming vacation on March…

Bill: cool!! Ok… why don't we plan for your vacation?!

Yazzi: Yah!! Cool!

Tom: So… where do you guys want to spend your vacation?

Maika: I miss the beach!! I wanna go back there!

Tom: Oh great! Bill and I miss it too!

Yazzi: Why don't we go there… the four of us?

Bill: yah! I like your suggestion! Great!

Yazzi: Well thank you! Hahaha!!

Maika: Anu ka ba?! Sama din naman natin sina Marian at saka si Jenika!

Yazzi: O sige! Kung papayagan sila…

Maika: Papayagan un!

Yazzi: Sige… tawagan na lang ntin sila…

Maika: Sige. Oh… I almost forgot to tell you that… we had our Foundation Day this coming Thursday and Friday! I want you to go there... so you can also see our school!

Tom: Sure babe! We're coming!! Promise! Right Bill?

Bill: Of course! I wanna be with Yazzi!

Yazzi: Wait! Bill…I'm sorry you can't come!! I'm shy!!

Bill: What?! You…. shy?! What the hell is that?

Yazzi: Because of our costume!! It's so embarrassing!

Maika: Anu ka ba?! Ok lang ian noh?! E2 naman!!

Yazzi: Nakakahiya kaya!! Too revealing!!

Bill: Oh c'mon Yazzi! I don't care about your costume! I care about you… that's why I'm coming!

Yazzi: Let's just talk about it tomorrow…

Bill: Ok.

Maika: Actually… our dance will be held on Friday… and tomorrow… only booths were involved! I know you'll gonna have fun there!

Tom: Ok… so we're home! See you tomorrow babe!

Maika: Ok goodnight babe!! Oh… don't be late ok?!

Tom: Of course! gave Maika a kiss

--Foundation Day – part 1…--

Tom: Hi babe! We're here!!

Maika: Hi babe! In fairness… you're not late! Unbelievable! Hahaha!!

Bill: and also Georg and Gustav!

Georg+Gustav: Hi!

Yazzi: Hi Bill!

Bill: Yazzi!! he gave Yazzi a hug

Marian: Gustav babes!! Hi!! Long time no see!!

Gustav: You too Marian!

Georg: Sweetie!! Hi!! You haven't changed a bit! You're still sexy!!

Jenika: of course! As usual! Hahaha!!

Tom: Ok guys!! Let's have a school tour!!

Maika: Yeah!

--First, Tom and Maika went to the picture booth to have some pictures of them…--

Maika: Ok… so here we go! How much Trish?

Trish: 'xalen!! My paenglish-english ka pa dian ah! Ui… gwapo ng kasama mo ah! Siya ba si Tom?! Boyfriend mo na ba?

Maika: Hinde ba halata?! Langya ka nman oh! Hahahahaha!!

Trish: ai… sori ah! Oh cge pose n kau dian!

Maika: ok! C'mon Tom!

Tom: So… let's have 3 sweet… 3 normal… 3 wacky!

Maika: ok! So do your pose babe!

Tom: hahahahahaha!! Yeah!

--On the other booth (jail booth) where Bill and Yazzi get caught…--

Jail booth: We'll capture the one who had the same colour of shirts!!

Bill: what the fuck! We've the same colour of shirts!! What do we do?!

Yazzi: C'mon! Let's go hide there!

Bill: Let's do it slow but surely!

Yazzi: enough chitchats! Let's go and…

Bill+Yazzi: oh-oh!

Jail booth: Gotcha! Here! We had our 1st jailers!

Bill: waahhh!! Tom…Maika, help us!! Get us outta here!! while he is hugging Yazzi

Yazzi: Oh my god Bill!! You act like a child again!! You're sooo cute!! Hahahaha!!

Bill pouts

--On the henna booth (Tom and Maika's scene)…--

Tom: Wow! Henna tattooing!! I love it! C'mon Maika!

Maika: sure!!

after 30 minutes

Tom: Look at mine! Isn't it cute?

Maika: wow!! I love it! What's the meaning of that?!

Tom: It means "Always Tom and Maika"

Maika:blushes Wow! Really?! Gosh!! You make my face go red!

Tom: It's ok! whispering to Maika's ear I really like you more when you're like that! Hahahaha!!

Maika: uhh!! Hahahaha!!

-- At last Bill and Yazzi were freed and they went to band booth…--

Yazzi: oh my fucking God!! After 50 years… were free!

Bill: yah! But I really had so much fun in there! Hahahahahahaha!!

Yazzi: oh here! Look at this… band booth… so let's go there?

Bill: Sure!! C'mon!

Yazzi: oohhh!! Look at them!! They're all watching Doreen's band performing!

Bill: Why don't we give them a shot?!

Yazzi: What do you mean?

Bill: we'll gonna perform! What do you think?

Yazzi: uhmm…. Ok! Before that, let's ask how much.

Bill: Ok… I'll just call the others.

after 5 minutes

Tom+Georg+Gustav: Ok, we're here!

Bill: good! Ok… let's do this!

Band booth: ok… we had a special performance today and they're the famous Tokio Hotel! They're here! Let's all welcome them with a big round of applause!

Bill: Hallo guys! Before we start singing… our song is dedicated to the four girls that changed our lives! They're Marian, Jenika, Maika and Yazzi… c'mon up stage!

All girls: ok!!

--Maika was beside Tom, Yazzi was beside Bill, Marian was beside Gustav and Jenika was beside Georg…--

Bill: ok…. 2, 3, 4!

--After that, they kissed their girls on the cheeks to show them that they're so sweet to each other…. While all the people in the gym were shocked and scream because of "kilig"--

Tom: uhh… I'm so hungry! Let's all get some food.

Maika: ok. C'mon guys… at the canteen.

--At the canteen… all of them were eating in a one big table…--

Bill: Wow! Pasta! Georg… could you please pass the cola to me?

Georg: Sure. Here.

Tom: Nice canteen! All the people were disciplined… and they have also table manners…

Maika: yah! And I'm kinda bothered because all of them were staring at us! I can't eat well…

Tom: uhh babe! Here… open your mouth… ahh…

Maika: ahh.. yum! Hahahahaha!! You too… here!

Yazzi: Hoy Maika! Sa sobrang sweet niyo dian… kulang na lang talaga langgamin kayo dian!!

Jenika+Marian: oo nga!

Maika: hai naku… inggit lang kayo noh?! Mind your own business nga!

Yazzi: woshu!! Hahahahahahahahaha!!

Tom: What are you talking about?

Maika: uhh… don't mind them… just eat our food… ok, here.

Bill: Yazzi… why are you not eating your food? You don't like it?

Yazzi: No! It's just that… I'm so tired… I wanna go home and sleep…

Bill: ahh, ok! whispering to Yazzi's ear Hey… I have a surprise for you…

Yazzi: We need privacy… Let's go outside…

Bill: ok! Better.

Yazzi: Hey guys! We're just going outside ok?

Maika: Hoy girl, 'san naman kayo pupunta? Siguro, may secret date kayo noh?!

Yazzi: Gaga hindi! Basta… kita na lang ulit tayo sa labas!

Maika: Ok!

--Outside of the canteen…--

Yazzi: So… what's your surprise?

Bill: here! A water gun!

Yazzi: Wow! C'mon… let's play!

Bill: ok! But first… it must be filled with water.

Yazzi: There! At the drinking fountain!

after filling with water

Bill: Yazzi… spark the water to Yazzi's face hahahaha!! Gotcha!!

Yazzi: Oh! What the fuck Bill! Here!! Yeah!! You must get wet!!

Bill: ahh… hahaha!! Here! Here! Yazzi is soaking wet! Hahahaha!!

Yazzi: Yeah! You too!! Hahahaha!!

Bill: C'mon… show me what you've got!! Play it cool Yazzi!! hahaha!!

Yazzi: I'm gonna transform into super Yazzi!

Bill: And I'm gonna transform into super Bill!

Yazzi: Yeah!! Hahahahaha!! Aahh!!

--when the bubbles attack… (hahaha!!)--

Tom: Hey, look at them… they're so childish!

Maika: But they look cute!! Really cute!!

Tom: hahaha!! Hey… look at that pointing to the bubbles in the air where did it came from?

Maika: what… the bubbles? Oh… there! C'mon let's buy some!

Tom: Ok babe!

Maika: How much is this?

Bubble vendor: 15.00

Tom: OK… here! Keep the change!

Bubble Vendor: Thanks sir!

Maika: C'mon let's fill the skies with bubbles!! Yehey!!

Tom: wrap his arms to Maika's waist while he was behind her and then whispering you know… I've never felt this way before… And you're the only girl who made me go crazy every single second when you're not there.

Maika: blushes really? I'm so flattered! You know… you're the only guy who made my heart beats fast because of happiness when you're there… and you're the only guy who made me feel this way… this very special way… this feeling that only exist in two of us will never change and nothing can come between us… and that's a promise.

Tom: Oh my god Maika! You don't know how happy I am when you said that right in front of me! You know… I really wanna kiss you… like right now.

Maika: Hey! But just only in the cheeks!

Tom: Ok! then he kiss Maika

--After that, Tom and Bill decide to dedicate a sweet song for their girls…--

Dedication booth: This song was dedicated to Yazzi and Maika… You two were the best! No other girls can make our hearts grow fonder like you do… Yours truly, Bill and Tom…

Maika+Yazzi: oh my god!! I'm so touched!

Maika: thanks Tom! You'll always be my babe! then she hugs Tom

Tom: You're welcome babe!

Yazzi: uhh… Bill!! Why are you always surprising me?! You know… I'm so happy! And thank you so much!

Bill: hahaha!! You're very welcome Yazzi! then they hugged each other

--After that day… they all went home. Again, with smiles on their faces… Then Tom and Bill texted Maika and Yazzi…--

Text message from Tom:

Hey babe! Advance Happy Valentine's Day! How I wish to have a girl like you… You're the one who fulfilled my dreams… You're the one who's always there when I'm lonely… And you're the only one who made me kiss a girl like you so many times! Hahaha!! I'm so lucky to have you! Bye babe! Goodnight! Sweetdreams!

Maika: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Xet!! Ang super sweet ni Tom!! Grabe, hindi ko yun kinaya!! Hindi mo lang alam kung gaano kita kamahal!! Sige na Tom, goodnight din!! Sweetdreams!!

Text message from Bill:

Hi Yazzi… I just wanna say thank you for another time that I spend with you… I guess all I can say is… "You're the perfect girl for me"… And you'll always be special to me… And if someone bugs you, I'll make sure that bitch will suffer much! Hahaha!! Ok… so I'm not seeing you tomorrow because you asked me to… so Goodluck for tomorrow and stay pretty and cool! Bye and goodnight!

Yazzi: gosh!! Bill… gustong-gusto ko na talagang sabihin sayo na mahal na mahal kita! Kaya lang sa susunod na lamang na pagkakataon! Dahil alam ko at nararamdaman kong mahal mo rin ako! Maraming salamat sayo! Sige, nytie na!

--Foundation Day – part 2…--

Maika: Yazzi! Infairness.. you're so early for tomorrow! Hahaha

Yazzi: cenxa n ah.. jumebs p kasi inay q e.. gudnex.. hahaha

Maika: hahahaah.. gaga ka.. hai.. ba't kaya la p c Tom?

Yazzi: dadating din yun.. hai.. uko sumayaw! Xet!

Maika: la n tayong magagawa gnito costume nten e! \

Yazzi: Fuck! Mega pangit! Ngb-bounce 'tong ruffles s taas oh!! Ewwww!!

Maika: hai nku.. hintayin nlng nten si Tom..

Tom: Maika! We've finally arrived..

Maika: hi babe! So you really left Bill alone in the hotel? Because Gustav and Georg is here so..

Tom: yeah.. bill is all alone there..

Yazzi: don't make me feel anymore guilty than what i feel now.. god!

Maika: kasi di mo p pnpunta si bill e.. ayan..

Tom: what?

Maika: nothing babe..

Tom: anyway.. you look so pretty in your costume!

Maika: thanks.. even though its ugly.. i can stil pull it off! Haha

Tom: you sure can

Georg: you look hot Jenika!

Jenika: just blushes and smiles

Marian: don't i look good too Gustav?

Gustav: yeah.. sure.. i like the ruffles babes!

Yazzi: Maika! Jen! Marian! Line up n rw...

Maika: Tom, babe.. we're about to start so you better go to the field now.. ok?

Tom: ok babe.. mwuah quick smack on the lips..

Jen+Marian: see you later ok?

Georg+Gustav: ok! Goodluck!

--while on formation in the field.. Maika, Jen, Marian and Yazzi can see the three boys among the crowd.. but then..--

Yazzi: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!! shouts at the top of her lungs and hides behind her classmates

Maika: oh my god! Yazzi! Pumunta si bill! Hahaha

Yazzi: xet! God! Please! No! Buti p kau gitna.. e ako kasi! Border! Kitang kita aq agad! Fuck!!

--Yazzi looked at Bill who was standing beside Tom amongst the crowd.. he was holding a sign that says "i'm sorry. I miss you"--

Yazzi: hay! Nasobrahan sa pgk-sweet!! Hay!

Maika: e2 n! Goodluck sten!

Yazzi+Jen+Marian: GOODLUCK!

--they started dancing and all the while Yazzi: couldn't look straight in the audience because she could feel that bill was watching her.. the same goes for Jenika and Marian with Georg and Gustav. But it was not the case for Maika who was making eye contact with Tom althroughout the dance.. finally they we're finished and the crowd went wild.. especially the four boys--

Tom: babe! You were great! running to hug Maika

Maika: i was? But i made a few mistakes..

Tom: if you did.. i sure as hell didn't notice!

Maika: haha.. blushes

Bill: Yazzi! I'm so sorry but i couldn't stay at the hotel by myself.. i just had to come..

Yazzi: its ok.. you're here now so there's nothing i can do about it

Bill: are you angry?

Yazzi: no, ofcourse not

Bill: you a little pissed.. i can tell

Yazzi: i'm telling you i'm not angry!

Bill: what's with the shouting then?

Yazzi: its just that... i'm really embarrassed i hate this costume pouts

Bill: tickles Yazzi.. cheer up! You did great!

Yazzi: don't tickle me! Hahahaha.. hate it!

Bill: hahahaha...

Marian: gustav babes! hugs Gustav

Gustav:Marian.. eww.. you're wet.. sweaty!

Marian: i hate you! starts crying

Gustav: kisses marian on the nose.. i'm just kidding.. you did super well!

Marian: thanks.. blushes

Jenika: georg! How did i do?

Georg: you sucked!

Jenika: i know sarcasm when i see it.. i did great right?

Georg: its not sarcasm.. you really sucked..

Jenika: what? What da fuck is going with you!

Georg: no.. i'm also kidding.. you were fabulous!

Jenika: haha! You almost had me fooled!

Maika: babe, wait here a minute ok? We're just going to change clothes so we can go to the booths again..

Tom: ok babe.. don't take too long

Maika: ok..

Yazzi+Jenika+Marian: see you!

Bill+Georg+Gustav: see you!

--And the next day was Valentine's Day. So the four of them were so excited that Tom do the 1st thing in the morning was to call Maika…--

ring!

Tom: C'mon Maika pick it up…

Maika: while having an exercise 1, 2, 3… Oh! It's Tom! Aahhh!! Hi babe! Goodmorning!

Tom: Goodmorning too babe! Ok… together! You count!

Maika: ok… 1, 2, 3!

Maika+Tom: Happy Valentine's Day babe!

Tom: hahahaha!! That was so sweet!

Maika: Uuhh! This is our 1st Valentine's Day together so where do you want to go?

Tom: Oohhh… Don't worry about it babe! Everything was well planned and fixed! Now you must get dressed and everything! I'll pick you up at exactly 10:00! Got it?

Maika: Ok! See you later babe! Bye! Mwuah!

--So Maika and Tom got dressed-up and everything. After doing that, Tom and Bill immediately went to their girls and waited them… Suddenly Yazzi called Maika…--

Maika: Hello? Yazzi! Aaahhhhhhh!! Happy Valentine's Day sistah!

Yazzi: Happy Valentine's Day din! Gosh! I can't believe it! Grabe! Magddate kami ni Bill ngayon!! Kayo rin ba ni Tom?!

Maika: Malamang girl! Hindi naman kami makakapayag na kayo lang ni Bill noh?! So, saan kayo magddate?!

Yazzi: yun ang hindi ko pa alam! Eh kayo?

Maika: Hindi ko nga rin alam eh! Surprise na lang daw! Gosh! Grabe! Eh anu namang ginagawa mo?

Yazzi: Heto, nagaayos na ng buhok ko… ikaw?

Maika: heto, nagmmake-up… excited na ako girl!

Yazzi: Ako rin kaya! O sige… Bye na for now! Sige goodluck sa date niyo!

Maika: Goodluck din girl! Bye! Mwuah!

dingdong!

Maika: While putting some lipgloss Aaahhhh!! Ayan na ata siya! Sige, bye ma!

downstairs

Maika: Hi babe! Do I look good with my dress?!

Tom: staring at her from head to toe No.

Maika: What the?! Why?! Don't you like it?!

Tom: Remember what I've told you last time? You're not just good, you're perfect! You're so beautiful today babe!

Maika: Uuhh babe! I'm so flattered! So let's go?

Tom: Let's go! Damn, I'm so excited!

Maika: hahaha!! Me too!

inside the car

Maika: So, where are we planning to go?

Tom: while holding her hand just wait and see!

Maika: ok! So let's just listen to some hip hop!

Tom: Yah! Ok, here. then he played some music

Maika+Tom: I like the bartender! Ooh If you're looking for me. I'm at the bar with her uhuh, ok! Hahahaha!!

Maika: You know… this is my favourite! It's really danceable!

Tom: Me too! Woah! Uh uh uh! Get it low! Hahahahaha!!

Maika: How 'bout this. clicked the next button

Maika+Tom: You! Crank that souljia boy! Watch me do! Hahahaha!!

Maika: You're so cute!! Hahaha!! Do it again! Hahaha!! Yeah!!

then Tom's phone rang

Tom: Oh, it's Bill Hello?

Bill: Hey we're here! Where are you?

Tom: We're on the way! Just wait us ok?!

Bill: ok, bye!

Tom: Ok, continue!

Maika: hahaha!! Yeah!

-- After 30 minutes they arrived to the said place…--

Tom: Ok, We're here!

Maika: Wow! This is so cool! What's this place?

Tom: Love-on-the-go! Nice?

Maika: Man, of course!

Tom: So, let's go inside!

Maika: ok!

while walking, Tom holds the hand of Maika

Maika: Hi guys!

Yazzi: oh, there they are!

Bill: Hi! Gosh! You two were sooo late!

Tom: I'm sorry bro!

Yazzi: C'mon! Let the day begin!

Bill+Tom+Maika: Yeah! Woohoo!!

Tom: Oops… we've forgot something! Bill, let's go!

Bill: ok! Girls, we will just get something…. Just a sec ok?

Yazzi+Maika: Ok!

Maika: Ano kaya un?! Gosh! Nassuspense ako!

Yazzi: Ako rin! Wait bakit ang ingay?

Maika: Oh-My-God!!

Yazzi: Anu un? Huh! Oh-My-Fucking-God!

All the fans of Tokio Hotel rushed and went to Bill and Tom to have some pictures and autographs of them… but still they ignore them and went directly to Yazzi and Maika and gave them a boquet of beautiful flowers--

Tom: Here. For my one and only babe!

Maika: Oh my god! You made me cry! Thank you so much babe!

Tom: Hey, don't cry babe! Here. Let me wiped your tears Pull a hanky in his pocket and wiped Maika's tears then he gave Maika a tight hug

Bill: Here Yazzi. For you… from the very buttom of my heart

Yazzi: Gosh Bill! The flowers were so beautiful! I love them… super! Thank you so much! then she hug Bill

Bill: I know you'll gonna like it! Well, you're welcome!

Yazzi: C'mon! Let's start our date! Let's go there!

Bill: Ok!

--Tom and Maika's moment…--

Tom: Wanna sit there?

Maika: Sure! Let's go.

Tom: Ok.

while sitting beside each other

Tom: So… tell me more about yourself!

Maika: ahh… change topic! I don't want to talk about myself! It's boring! And besides, you know already my family background, my friends, even my sickness!

Tom: hahaha!! Ok! So how 'bout hip hop?

Maika: Yeah! That's it! Who's your favourite hip hopper?

Tom: Samy Deluxe, he's a german. How about you?

Maika: You! Hahaha!! No. I like T-pain and Nelly and Usher and Neyo etc…

Tom: Wow! They're so many! Hahaha!!

Maika: hey, wanna have some Filipino foods?

Tom: Ok! I wanna try.

Maika: Here. Wanna drink some juice?

Tom: Sure! What do you call that?

Maika: This is buko juice. Now go drink it!

Tom: Ok! after drinking Wow! This so great! I want some more!

Maika: hahaha!! Ok! Here.

--Bill and Yazzi's moment…--

Yazzi: Hey, wanna hear some Filipino rock songs?

Bill: Ok!

Yazzi: lending her mp4 to Bill here. This is a song from spongecola. It's sweet. Hope you like it!

Bill: Let me finish it first.

after that song

Bill: Wow. It's great! I like it even though I don't understand the lyrics!

Yazzi: Of course! Because it's Tagalog! Hahaha!!

Bill: But nothing is sweeter than you… for me, of course!

Yazzi: Yah! I know! Hahaha!!

--And they all having fun until dawn. Then Tom and Bill had another surprise for them…--

Maika: ohh… how relaxing to watch the sun sets.

Tom: Yah… with you of course. while embracing her oh… I forgot. I have a surprise for you! C'mon!

Maika: ok!

--At the said place...--

Tom: Oops… before we enter you must first close your eyes.

Maika: ok!

after entering

Tom: You can open your eyes now.

Maika: Wow! This place is so-so cool! What a cool motif! Red and Pink! It's so cute!

Oh, what's that? Uhh! That song… I like that!

Tom: So… shall we dance?

Maika: of course!

again, while dancing with his hand was on her waist and hers were around his neck they talked to each other

Tom: So… do you like the place?

Maika: of course babe! I really love it! I thought It was only my imagination… but when I slap my face… It's so true! Hahaha!!

Tom: Well, this is not actually my surprise for you… it's just a part.

Maika: What do you mean? I don't understand…

Tom: Here it goes… pull something to his pocket You open it!

Maika: Gosh! What's this? after opening huh! a ring? Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!

Tom: Here. Let me put this to your finger

after putting the ring to her finger

Tom: I've been longing for this very special day to come… And now, I'm here in front of you and telling that you're the girl I've been longing for… And now I found you… I will never let you go…

Maika: Oh my God Tom! You surprised me a lot! I never thought of this moment of my life! I-I don't know what to say!

Tom: shh… I Love you Maika… I love you so much… I never felt this way to a girl before… And I want to devote my whole self to you… Will you be my girlfriend?

Maika: Oh, babe! I love you so much! Of course! I'll be your girlfriend… forever.

then Tom kissed her from forehead then to nose down to lips. That was so passionate

Maika: I'll never forget this day! Until death!

Tom: Me too! For me… this is a very special day! then he kiss Maika again in the lips. This time it's not just a quick peck.

--On the other hand, where Bill and Yazzi's moment…--

Yazzi: sighs.. this still feels like a dream to me.. and i'm afraid that any moment i might wake up.. i hope this doesn't end.. ever...

Bill: hugs Yazzi.. this isn't a dream.. we're really here together.. and no matter what happens.. we'll do whatever it takes to make this last forever..

--while saying every word.. Bill was staring deep into Yazzi's eyes..--

Bill: come on.. i've got something i want to show you..

Yazzi: ok.. where?

Bill: just come with me..

--Bill takes Yazzi to a place where they can be totally alone.. where the setting sun is their only witness to what is about to happen--

Bill: close your eyes for a sec... he was setting up a cd player, then pulls a piece of paper from his pocket and writes something on it... ok.. open your eyes... from this second until this song ends plays cd.. we can only talk by writing in this piece of paper...

--before Yazzi could write ok in the paper.. she read the first line.. it said "i know forever doesn't exist because one way or another, this will end someday.. but until that day comes.. keep in mind that my heart belongs to you.. only you.. and the reason while it is still beating is because of you.."--

Yazzi: tear rolls down her face, then writes "ok"...

--the song in the cd that bill played was a new song he wrote for yazzi..

"_**Be My Valentine**__  
__She became like the tombstone __  
__And I, the cradling soul __  
__Her fist a curse to the heavens __  
__As the world hath spun below __  
__They say its never possible __  
__For me to hold such hands __  
__A beauty bound by tempered lace __  
__But crumbles like the sand, _

_When ere such warmth is brought to thee __  
__They've yet to understand. _

_She dances like the silhouette __  
__Of many a dreams to come __  
__And I, the vines along the wall __  
__Hath blinded like the sun __  
__Her words, her ever crimson lips __  
__Shall lightly part with fear __  
__Take heed, I mean harm __  
__Just this whisper to your ear: _

_When ere such love is brought to thee __  
__Then none shall mock it here. _

_She is the lovely rose __  
__Amongst the thicket called her past __  
__A ship set sailed so long ago __  
__And her, cast on the land __  
__A lonesome face she fell upon __  
__She dare not show her eyes __  
__The eyes I wish to kiss so soft __  
__Of when they start to cry, _

_And love, I wish so much of us __  
__For it's us, thou shan't deny. __  
__So be as it may, amongst this day, __  
__My only valentine.__ "--_

On the paper:

Yazzi: oh my god.. this song is beautiful.. tears were now streaming down her face.

Bill: i'm so glad you liked it... I LOVE YOU YAZZI..

Yazzi: i love you too! I love you so much!

then Yazzi and Bill hugged each other and gave each other a quick kiss...

the song ended and they both still can't say a word.. they were still dumb-strucked by everything that happened...

--And the next day was Tuesday and it is declared as a class day (urgh!) But still, Maika and Yazzi' heads were still in the clouds and you can't talk to them seriously…--

Marian: Jen, tignan mo 'yung dalawang 'yon!

Jenika: Bakit? Mga lutang na naman ba? Jusko, parang hindi ka nasanay sa kanilang dalawa!

Marian: Halika, chikahin nga muna natin. Baka mamaya himatayin na 'yang dalwang 'yan sa sobrang kilig!

Jenika: Sige na nga! Mamaya na ako magssend ng love quotes sa sweetie ko.

Marian+Jenika: Hui!

Maika+Yazzi: smiles yes?

Marian: Ano bang nainom niyo at ganyan kayo?

Maika: Mahabang istorya!

Yazzi: As in wala ng katapusan!

Jenika: Jusko! Santisima! Salbasyon! Sabihin niyo nga, anong nagyari sa inyo kahapon?

Maika: Nagpropose na saken si Tom! Aaahhhh!!

Yazzi: Si Bill din! Gosh! Sabay!

Marian+Jenika: Wwwhhhhaaaaaatttttttttt!! Kwento niyo naman! Waahhh!!

Maika: Sa susunod na! Hindi kasi ako makakapagkwento ngayon! Binabalik-balikan ko pa 'yung moment na 'yon!

Yazzi: Ako rin eh! Grabe! Hindi ko talaga inakala na magkakatuluyan kami! Xet! Naiihi tuloy ako sa sobrang kilig!

Maika: hahahaha!! Buti nga hindi tayo naihi nun eh!

Jenika: Wait lang nga… eh kayong dalawa lang 'yung nagkakaintindihan eh! Sige na share niyo naman!

then the rain falls

Marian: Aian! Umulan tuloy! Hai… musta na kaya si Gustav babes ko?! Kumain na kaya siya?

Jenika: Hai naku! Pati rin ba ikaw Marian? Buti pa kayong dalawa, ang swerte niyo!

Yazzi: Jen, huwag kang mag-alala! Alam naming love ka rin ni Georg! Pero… aahhh!! Hindi matanggal sa isip ko 'yung kahapon! God!

Marian: Maika kasi, kwento mo na 'yung nagyari sa inyo kahapon! Bawal akong masuspense! May magaganap!

Maika: Hai… sige na nga! Ganito kasi 'yun… Aahhh!! Wait lang kinikilig ako!

Jenika: Langya ka! Bilisan mo!

Maika: Sige na heto na… Ganito kasi…

suddenly, Maika and Yazzi's phone rang

Marian: putchanginangmatigasatmalagkitnakamote! Ano ba iyan! Sagabal!

Maika+Yazzi: Wait lang ah!

Marian: Ai… sori ah! Sori talaga!

Maika+Yazzi: aaahhhh!!  
Jenika: Leche ano ba 'yan?! Ang ingay!!

Maika: Si Tom tumawag!

Yazzi: Si Bill din!! Aaaahhh!!  
Maika+Yazzi: Hello?

Tom: Hi babe! How are you?!

Maika: I'm fine! I miss you already. It's a good thing you called me!

Tom: Yah. It's because I want to hear your voice again. I really missed you!

Maika: uhh! So do you had already your breakfast?

Tom: Of course! Oh, I had a surprise for you!

Maika: Babe, I'm at the school! How can I see it?!

Tom: Then, just go outside!

Maika: What?! Are you crazy?! It's raining outside!

Tom: Really? Why don't you just go outside and check if it's still raining or not!

Maika: Ok, wait for me….

Tom: Sure!

Maika: Girls, tara labas daw tayo sabi ni Tom! Dali!

Yazzi: Bilisan niyong dalawa! Sabi rin saken ni Bill may surpresa daw siya!

Marian+Jenika: Ok! Ok!

--Outside the corridor…--

Maika: Oo nga noh, hindi na pala umuulan!

Yazzi: tignan mo 'yun oh! Twins na rainbow! Ang cute! Parang si Tom at Bill! Hahaha!!

then they saw a jet up in the sky

Marian: Wow! Tignan niyo 'yun oh!

Jenika: Oo nga, may jet, at dalawa pa! Teka, ano 'yun?! Bakit parang may nagsasalita?

Maika: wait…. Xet!! Boses ni Tom 'yan!

Marian: Meron pang isa!

Yazzi: Xet!! Si Bill 'yun! Aaahhhh!!

then all the students went outside the corridor and they're all shocked and excited

Tom: People! Just look up in the sky!

"I LUV MY BABE "

Bill: Also see this!

"I LOVE U FUR IMMER!"

Students: Ooohhhh!! Ang swerte nung dalawang 'yun! Xet! Sobrang sweet nung mga nahakot nila! At hindi lang 'yun! Ang gagwapo pa! Nakakainggit!!

Marian+Jenika: Xet!! Ang ganda ng presentation nila!! Pwede nang pang- Oscar's!!

Maika: Gaga!! Grabe ang super sweet nilang dalawa!!

Yazzi: Oo nga eh!

Students: Ui! Tignan niyo 'yun! May parachute!

Maika+Yazzi: Oh-my-God!!

they saw Tom and Bill going down from their jets and went to Maika and Yazzi

Tom: So, where here! then he hugged Maika

Maika: I never thought of that surprise! You're so great! Thank you so much! then she kissed Tom on the lips

Yazzi: Bill!! That was so awesome!! That was suuper duper cool!! then she gave Bill a quick peck

Bill: Thank God you like it! then he hugged Yazzi just like there's no tomorrow

Students: uuuyyyyy!! Ang sweet niyo naman!

Jenika: Hai naku! Ganyan talaga kapag nagmamahalan!

Marian: Yeah!! Ai… na-miss ko tuloy si Gustav babes ko!

Jenika: Ayan ka na nman! Hai naku! Iwan na si Marian! Ok, show's over people! Let's all go back inside our classrooms!

Students: uuhhh!! Kakabitin naman!!

Maika: So see yah later babe! Bye!

Tom: oh wait… befor you go whispering to Maika's ear babe, I love you so much. I just want to remind of you of that.

Maika: I love you too babe! More than anything else!

Tom: it's so good to hear that! So, see yah later!

Maika: Ok, bye! then she gave him a flying kiss

Yazzi: See you later too Bill! Love yah! Bye!

Bill: Bye! Mwuah!

--after their wonderful valentine's season… Time passed by so fast that it was summer already... so the four of them went to the bar…--

Tom+Bill" Do you guys drink?

Yazzi: Yeah!

Maika: No thanks.

Tom: Oh Ok… so what will you have?

Maika: I'll just have four seasons…

Tom: Yuck babe! Why don't you try Bailey's? It's a mixture of mocha drink and whisky.

Maika: ok. But just one glass!

Tom: Ok, here!

Bill: how 'bout you Yazzi?

Yazzi: I'll have a shot of tequila

Bill: Wow! Ok, I'll have that too!

Tom: Hey look at that! points to the poster

Bill: What is it?

Yazzi: Oh! That's a poster of a private beach in Boracay

Bill: Oh my God! It looks so beautiful.

Yazzi: It is! I've been there but I haven't actually stayed there

Maika: Really? Let's go there for our vacation!

Tom: Let's! I miss the beach!

Bill: It's settled then!

--The day after the following they all took a plane (first class) to Boracay…--

Bill+Tom: Yay! We're here!

Yazzi: Yeah! Woohoo!!

Maika: It's time to party?

Yazzi: But let's check in at the hotel first!

Tom+Maika+Bill: Right! Let's go!

--At the hotel they all checked in into their rooms. Tom and Maika were at room 483 and Bill and Yazzi were at 484…--

Tom: Whoa! Dejavu!

Maika: Hahaha!!

knocking

Bill: Hey guys! Me and Yazzi are gonna go jetskiing so see you later, ok?

Tom+Maika: ok!

Yazzi: Let's go bill!

--At the jetski renting…--

Yazzi: Yay! I can't believe I'm doing this again!

Bill: You've tried this before?

Yazzi: When I was 12.

Bill: Cool! Last time I rode a jetski I was 16.

Yazzi: hahaha!! Let's go!

--Bill and Yazzi rode a jetski; Bill was driving and Yazzi was holding on to him at the back…--

Yazzi: Let me drive!

Bill: wait a sec.. makes the jetski go really really fast.. hold on tight Yazzi!

Yazzi: woohoo! Yeah! hugs really tight

Bill: here.. its you turn now.

--Before Bill stopped the jetski; he turned to the right really hard and it caused them to fall off the jetski--

Bill+Yazzi: Aaaahhhh!! splash hahahaha!!

Yazzi: What were you thinking?!

Bill: hahaha!! Sorry… Here, you drive! Yazzi took the controls… Whoa!! That's too fast! Aaahhh!!

Yazzi: Don't be a baby! I'm just taking it easy!

Bill: aaaaahhhhhh!!

Yazzi: i can make this go even faster!

Bill: don't!! Aahhhh!!

--Meanwhile at the hotel…--

Tom: uhh, I'm so bored! Look at them, they're really enjoying jetskiing.

Maika: Why don't we have our own party?! What do you think?

Tom: Sounds cool! C'mon let's plan!

Maika: Ok, so who will be our DJ?

Tom: Andreas!! I'm gonna call him later.

Maika: How 'bout the music?

Tom+Maika: Hip hop! Hahaha!!

Tom: Who were invited?

Maika: whoever wants to party! Everybody is invited!

Tom: OK! How about the decorations?

Maika: Our theme must be….

Tom: Must be?

Maika: Hawaiian! Agree?

Tom: Xur!!

Maika: Let's put some banderitas!

Tom: What's that?

Maika: I'll just explain it to you later, ok?!

Tom: Ok! Then let's make a banner that there will be a party at 6:00 pm until 11:00 pm near the beach.

Maika: Yeah! What about the attire?

Tom: Whatever we want!

Maika: ok! Wait… How about the food?

Tom: Ice cream! Yehey!

Maika: hahaha!! You're so cute!

Tom: Of course! I'm the cutest guy ever on the planet!

Maika: ooohhhhh!! Hahaha!!

Tom: Another food…

Maika: Potato salad! I love it!

Tom: Wow!! I'm craving for that! Yum!!

Maika: Want more decorations to add?

Tom: uhmm…. Orchids! Is that okay?

Maika: Yah.

Tom: So I guess that's all! C'mon, let's go swimming!

Maika: Ok!

--At the beach…--

Bill: Hey! Guys! C'mon let's swim!

Tom+Maika: Ok! Here we go! splash

Yazzi: Aahh… so relaxing…

Bill: Yah… Hey look at them, they're so cute!

Yazzi: hahaha!! Yah! But there's nothing more cutier that us!

Bill: hmm… Here! tickled Yazzi

Yazzi: aahh!! Hey! I said don't tickle me!

Bill: hahahaha!! Yazzi you're so cute! I want to tickle you more!

Yazzi: No! I'll be the one to tickle you! Here I come!!

Bill: Yazzi is here!! Everybody move!! She'll tickle us!! Hahahaha!!

Yazzi: Hey! Stop it!! If I catch you, you're gonna be sorry!!

Bill: Okay! Hahaha!! Run Yazzi run!!

Yazzi: Urgh!!

--On the other hand (Tom and Maika)….--

Tom: while they're walking with matching holding hands hahahaha!! Look at them! They don't look normal!

Maika: uhh, don't mind them. Hey! I got an idea! Let's play volleyball!

Tom: Sure! I really like to play volleyball!

Maika: C'mon! Let's call them!

Tom: Ok. Hey guys! Wanna play volleyball?!

Bill+Yazzi: Sure! We're in!

Tom: So, two-on-two!

Bill: Let's get it on!

Maika: I'll be the one to serve!

Tom: Ok babe! You can do it!

Yazzi: Ok. Let the game begin!

Tom: Wait! went to Maika ang gave her a goodluck kiss

Yazzi: Un un eh! Kelangan talaga may ganun Maika!

Maika: Naman! Oh, thanks babe! Now, here! then she start to serve the ball

--At the middle of the game…--

Yazzi: here!

Tom: Babe! The ball!

Maika: Yah, I got it!

Tom: Whew! Very good! Give me five!

Maika: Sure babe!

Bill: Yazzi… We can do this!

Yazzi: Right! Ok Bill you're turn!

Bill: Ok, here!

Tom: Yeah! I got it!

Yazzi: don't worry Bill, I'll catch this!

Bill: Go Yazzi!

Yazzi: Ok… I got it! Ooouuuccchhh!! the ball hitted her head

Bill: Oh my God Yazzi! Are you okay?! he ran and hugged her

Yazzi: starts laughing histerically.. hahahahaha.. ouch!

Bill: ok what just happened? Why is she laughing?

Maika: yeah.. she didn't tell you? She laughs when she's hurt physically or is really nervous.. hahaha

Bill: oh.. hahahaha.. weird!

Yazzi: hey! laughs again.. my head hurts!

then Bill gave Yazzi's head a kiss

It feels so much better.. thanks a lot!

Bill: You're very welcome!

--the game went on.. and in the end.. Maika and Tom won because Yazzi's vision is still spinning a little bit from when she got hit on the head..--

Yazzi: congrats you two.. hold out her hand for a hand shake

Maika: thanks.. infairness close fight! Hahaha

Bill+Tom: yeah!

Tom: so what do we do now? There's still 4 hours until the party starts.

Yazzi: i know! Let's go cliff diving!!

Bill: are you sure?

Yazzi: ofcourse! I always wanted to do that!

Bill: so you haven't done it before

Yazzi: nope! Hahaha

Maika: danger-seeker! Hahaha

Tom: well we have nothing else to do so why not? It should be fun! Right babe?

Maika: right! Hahaha.. but i'm still not so sure if i will do it.. i'll probably just watch

Tom: oh, ok babe.. if you don't feel like jumping then its fine with me. Whatever makes you happy.

Maika: thanks. I'm just not as inept to things like that as Yazzi is.. hahaha

Yazzi: ok, then let's go people!

Bill: whispers to Tom and Maika.. i'm might be in a little too deep here, i mean come on.. cliff diving? I'm not built for that sort of thing!

Tom: be a man!

Maika: you can do it! If Yazzi can.. then you can too

Tom: isn't that a song in the show blues clues? "if blue can do then we can too!"

Maika: hahaha.. you're so right! Hahahaha

Bill: wish me luck!

Tom+Maika: goodluck!

Yazzi: we're here! Oh my god! We're so high up! I'm so excited!

Bill: reads sign (50 FEET DOWN.. DIVE AT YOUR OWN RISK! no one has died here "yet").. uhmm.. you sure about this Yazzi?

Yazzi: hell i am! Are you jumping with me or not?

Bill: of course i will!

Yazzi: notices bill's shaking knees.. here take my hand.. walks with Bill to the edge of the cliff.. here we go!

Yazzi+Bill: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SPLASH!

Maika: screaming.. how was is it??

Yazzi: FUCKING AWESOME!

Tom: let's go babe!

Maika: what? Tom takes her hand and they jumped together.. aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!! splash!

Tom: how does it feel?

Maika: amazing! Again!! Hahahaha

--time passed and after a few jumps off the cliff it was time now for their party!--

Maika: woohoo! Time to party! You ready yet Yazzi?

--they temporarily switched rooms so the girls and the guys can get ready properly.. Yazzi was in Maika and Tom's room with Maika, and Tom was at Bill and Yazzi's room with Bill. --

Yazzi: i'm actually going to wear this?? points to really short black and pink skirt.

Maika: oo naman! Bagay yn! Go! Hahahaha..

Yazzi: hindi ako kasing daring mo!

Maika: para fair naman noh! Napa-cliff diving ako dahil sa'yo.. at nagustuhan ko.. ngayon mpp-revealing clothes ka dahil sa akin at magugustuhan mo rin! Hahahaha

Yazzi: xet! Bahala n nga

--meanwhile...--

Tom: does this hat look ok with this shirt?

Bill: hmm.. try the orange one.. i think it'll look better

Tom: tries it on.. you're right!

Bill: of course i am!

Tom: oohh! I am the only who gets to be proud here.. remember i'm older!

Bill: whatever.. let's just get the girls so we can go to the party

Tom: don't tell me what to do little brother

Bill: just kidding! Come on!

Tom: ok

--after waiting 20 mins..--

Tom: why do girls take so much time to get ready?

Bill: you should be used that by now because the time i need to get ready is about as same as a regular girl.

Tom: oh yeah.. you're right.. but somehow with girls i get more impatient.

Bill: come on.. you're just so excited to see Maika.

Tom: you're right

--after that Yazzi and Maika came out stunning and they all went to the club where they held the party... everyone danced until dawn.. the party was supposed to end at 11:00p.m but because of the people who kept coming it lasted until 6 in the morning... the four of them managed to get to the hotel at one piece and they were all tired during the day.--

9:00a.m

Yazzi: nine already? Better go get breakfast... they are all so sound asleep.. after looking at Bill then going to Maika and Tom's room... after her lonely breakfast... GOOD MORNING!

--Yazzi woke the three of them up because it was already time for them to check out off the hotel and go home...--

Bill+Tom+Maika: Yazzi! Its still so early!

Yazzi: duh! Its 3:00 in the afternoon! We have to get on the plane to go home..

"the three of them": fine!

--on the plane.. all of them were so hungry except Yazzi who managed to eat breakfast..--

Yazzi: that's what you all get for sleeping into the day! Hahahaha

Bill+Maika+Tom: whatever they all went back to sleep

--back in Manila..--

Tom: whispering to Bill and Yazzi Hey guys! Next week will be Maika's birthday, just keep your mouths shut ok?! And don't ever mention her birthday!

Bill+Yazzi: Why?!

Tom: I'll be surprising her! Got it?

Bill: Can we help you for all the preparations?

Tom: Sure man! That would be awesome!

Yazzi: Ok… so when are we gonna start planning?

Tom: uhmm… after I dropped her off to her home! We'll go directly to the hotel.

Bill: Ok! For sure, Maika's birthday will be great!

Yazzi: Totally great!

Bill+Yazzi+Tom: hahahaha!! Yeah!!

Maika: Guys! What's so funny?!

Tom: Nothing babe! It's just that… uhmm… that! That picture looks like Georg! Right guys?!

Bill+Yazzi: Yeah! Sure! Hahaha!!

Maika: Aahh… ok! So, let's go home?

Tom: Sure!

--At Maika's house…--

Tom: Ok… so see you again next week! I'll just call you everyday 'cause we have a lot of activities for sure!

Maika: Ok babe! See yah! Oh, and by the way… thanks a lot for that wonderful vacation… with you!

Tom: No prob! then he gave Maika a kiss Bye! Luv yah!

Maika: Luv yah! Mwuah! Oh… go home straight ok?! No more late night parties! Just rest!

Tom: Ok babe! I will!

--So the three of them planned Maika's birthday party in one whole week. They were really busy organizing her birthday. And then, that very special day for Maika came. And everything was ready…--

rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg!!

Maika: Uhh…. I'm still asleep!! Urgh! Who the…. Oh! It's Tom! Hi babe! Goodmorning!

Tom: Hi babe! Goodmorning! he sang happy birthday to you!!

Maika: Wow! Thank you! You know… I totally forgot that today is my birthday!

Tom: really?! Hahaha!! Who are your visitors?

Maika: Just our relatives and some friends…

Tom: Are we invited?

Maika: babe, of course! My birthday wouldn't be complete without you!

Tom: Uhh…. How nice to hear that! So, will be there at exactly 6:00 pm ok?

Maika: Ok! I'll wait for you!

Tom: Ok! So, you must eat your breakfast now and get ready for your party!

Maika: Ok! Bye babe! Luv yah! Mwuah!

Tom: Luv yah too babe! Mwuah!

--And Maika's party started and Tom, Bill, Yazzi, Marian, Jenika, Gustav and Georg were already there…--

Tom+Bill+Yazzi+Marian+Jenika+Gustav+Georg: Happy Birthday Maika!!

Maika: oh my god! Thank you!! Gosh! Unbelievable! You guys were not late! Hahaha!!

Tom: Of course!

Yazzi: Hoy gurl! Ang soxalen ng party mo ah?!

Marian+Jenika: Oo nga!

Maika: Oo nman! Ui… kain muna tayo! May nreserve n akong upuan para sten!

Yazzi: Cge cge!

Marian: May sayawan ba mamaya?!

Maika: nman!! Hindi makukumpleto birthday ko kpag wlang gnun!

Jenika: Gosh! Excited na ako! Me and Georg were so ready to dance, right sweetie?!

Georg: Of course! That's why this is my attire!

Tom: Yeah! You're like an alien shit!

All: hahahaha!!

--And after they have eaten their foods, they all went to the dancefloor and dance until midnight. Then their band played some of their favourite songs. And then all became sentimental ang get their own partners to have a sweet dance…--

while dancing with his hand on her waist and hers were around his neck, Tom whispered to Maika's ear

Tom: How do you feel right now?

Maika: I'm very happy tonight! Super!

Tom: So good to hear that.

Maika: By the way, thank you for having such a nice birthday party! I really appreciate it a lot!

Tom: How did you know?

Maika: I know you. You're always surprising me!

Tom: hahaha!!

Maika: I love you… so much.

Tom: I love you too babe. Always remember that.

Maika: Yes, I will. then she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and a nice hug

Bill: Guys! Look at them! They're so perfect together!

All: Yah!

Yazzi: How sweet of them!

Bill: gave Yazzi a kiss on the nose we too were also sweet, right?

Yazzi: Of course!

Bill: whispered to Yazzi's ear I love you… do you still feel the same way?

Yazzi: Of course Bill! Why? Is there a bitch told you that I didn't love you?! Say it to me!

Bill: No Yazzi. Just calm down I'm just asking ok?!

Yazzi: Oh.

Bill: It's good to hear that you still love me. Whew!

Yazzi: hmm… C'mon let's sit now. I'm so tired of dancing!

Bill: Yah me too! Thank God!

Yazzi: hahaha!!

--After that party, all of them were so tired and went all to a long sleep. And there were so many days that had come and there 1st monthsary came…--

suddenly, there was a song that was played in a CD player and that song was the alarm of Maika to got up from the bed and start eating her breakfast

Maika: Uhh… what's that? Oh-My-God! That was my favourite song! Gosh! Oh…

then she saw her bed that was full of red and pink rose petals

Maika: Wow! These were so beautiful! Who made this?

then her phone suddenly rang

Maika: Oh my! It's Tom! Hi babe! Goodmorning!

Tom: Hi babe! Happy 1st monthsary!

Maika: Oh!! I almost forgot! Happy 1st mothsary too babe!

Tom: So do you like the song that I've played?

Maika: Of course! That was my favourite song! How did you know that?!

Tom: I know you! Hahaha!!

Maika: ooohhhh!!

Tom: How about the rose petals on your bed? Do you like it?

Maika: Yah of course!! I really really love them!

Tom: Oh…. It's so nice to hear that. I bought them from Europe… last month!

Maika: Oh! How sweet of you!

Tom: Wanna have some lunch together?

Maika: Sure!! Where?

Tom: Oh, that's a surprise! You'll just see later!

Maika: surprises… again! Hahaha!! You really love surprises!

Tom: Of course! So I'll just pick you up at exactly 10:00 am ok?

Maika: Ok! So, bye for now! Luv yah!

Tom: Luv yah too babe! Bye!

--right after that talking, Maika eat her breakfast that was made by Tom and then went to the bathroom to have some bath and went to her clothes room and put on her beautiful dress that was bought by Tom from France.--

ding dong

Maika: Oh! It's him! Bye mom! See yah later!

downstairs

Tom: Wow! You're so God damn beautiful today!

Maika: Not just today… but everyday! Hahaha!!

Tom: hahaha!! So let's go?

Maika: yah xur!

then Tom open up the door for her

--After 1 hour of driving… Maika got confused of the place they've been…--

Maika: I thought were having a lunch? Why are we here?

Tom: Just get on in the plane and see where we going, ok?

Maika: ok!

Tom: Like I told you a while ago, it's a surprise!

Maika: Yah… surprises!! Hahaha!!

--After 30 minutes on the plane…--

Tom: Now you look down and see the place… Isn't it nice?

the place was a heart-shaped island and only two of them were there. Then there was a group of people forming these words: "Tom loves Maika"

Maika: Oh my god!! This is so romantic! Thank you so much babe!! she gave him a super tight hug and a three consecutive kiss in the lips

Tom: No prob babe! And we're the only ones who where there!

Maika: Wow! Privacy!

Tom: Yah! Hahaha!!

--After they land, they're given a necklace of flowers to show to them there warm hospitality towards the visitors. Then they were divided into two and in the center, was their dining table that was also heart-shaped even the kitchen utensils were also heart-shaped. Then they began eating and after that, they walk together with matching holding hands and talking to each other…--

Maika: Uhh…. I feel the warm breeze all over my skin!

Tom: hahaha!! Yah, me too! This place was so relaxing, right!

Maika: Yah! And it is also the best place where couples must stay for Valentine's!

Tom: Exactly! Look over there! There were so many sea shells!

Maika: Yah! C'mon let's get some!

--After collecting different kinds of sea shells, they bought some fruitshake to cool them up…--

Tom: Here! handling her the straw and the do again the one-cup-two-straws scene

Maika: hmm… so refreshing!

Tom: hahaha!!

Maika: after drinking it for 10 minutes Wow! That was so yum!

Tom: Yah! Oh, later there will be a fireworks display. Wanna watch them?

Maika: of course! I really love watching them! I've only seen them during "new year"

Tom: uhh… so I see.

Maika: C'mon! Let's see this whole place!

Tom: Yah, sure! C'mon!

--After hours of walking around and talking with each other, they didn't notice that the time was already 8:00 in the evening and 1 hour to go will be the fireworks display…--

Tom: Oh, I almost forgot! C'mon let's go to the lighthouse! I'm gonna show you something!

Maika: Ok! Let's go.

at the top of the lighthouse

Tom: Oops… before we enter, you must be blindfold!

Maika: surprises again!

Tom: Just be quiet and I'm gonna put this on to your eyes.

Maika: Ok!

while entering the room, there was again a love song that has been played and there's someone who's narrating their love story starting to the very first…--

Maika: Oh my god! That was our story!

Tom: Sshhh… just listen… then after, you get off your blindfold.

Maika: Ok. Gosh, that was so cool!

Tom: Now, for the best part of our monthsary… you must get off your blindfold.

Maika: Ok. after getting off her blindfold

Tom: tada!! Do you like it?!

the room was full of red and pink roses all over and she was standing on a red carpet. Then Maika started to cry

Tom: babe! C'mon don't cry. Here let me wipe your tears. then he hugged Maika like there was no tomorrow and they stayed like that

Maika: Oh my god!! I really really love it!! I appreciate all of the things that you have done for me! Thank you so much babe!

Tom: there's more! Look outside the window.

then there was a balloon colored with red and pink (as always) with a banner, saying: "I love you Maika" with a sub: "Always and Forever"

Maika: God!! I would totally like to collapse like right now!! Gosh!! I love it!! Uhh… you're so sweet babe!!

Tom: hahaha!! I know you'll gonna like it!

Maika: I love you babe… very very very much!!

Tom: I love you too babe!! then he kissed her passionately

--Then, they watch the fireworks display together and went home happy.. after the magical, almost fairytale-like love stories... days passed and Bill and Tom are starting to lose enthusiasm when they are with Yazzi and Maika--

Yazzi: hey, why the long faces?

Maika: yeah, you don't seem to be as happy as before..

Bill+Tom: it's nothing..

Tom: yeah babe, don't worry about it..

Maika: but why? It really bothers me that you're not as happy as before. What the hell is wrong?

Tom: i just can't tell you right now.

Yazzi: hey, come on.. tell us?

Bill: we can't yet.. we just can't see the both of you.. never mind

Yazzi: what? What is it? What were you going to say??

Bill: it can wait.. meanwhile.. let's go to the mall!

Yazzi: ok..

Tom: come on babe, let's go!

Maika: alright..

--after that they all went to the mall.. got something to eat.. did a little shopping.. but still Yazzi and Maika can't help but notice how their boys are a little sad.--

Maika: ka-bother tlg! Nu b problema ng mga un! Last week lng ang saya saya naming ni Tom!

Yazzi: unga e! Da hell nmn.. hai... yaan m n... pasayahin nlng natin sila call Marian and Jen to go to the mall with Georg and Gustav.

Marian: uy bakit? Bigla nio nlng kami pnppunta s mall

Yazzi: gusto lng naming pasayahin sina Bill at Tom.. mejo badtrip ata kasi sila e..

Jenika: hai nku! Ganun din sina Georg sweetie q at gustav babes ni Marian!

Marian: kaasar.. di n q masyadong pnpkilig ni Gustav babes!

--the boys were talking amongst themselves too..--

Tom: digging his face into his hands.. i can't believe that were about to leave next week! I can't take this

Bill: we've been happy for too long.. we forgot all about our tour!

Gustav: i can't leave my babes now!

Georg: me neither

Bill+Tom: neither can we but we absolutely can't stay here!

Bill: yeah.. have you seen their grades?? I really think we're starting to distract them..

Tom: you're right.. and our record label is about to drop us! We haven't done anything as Tokio Hotel for about a month now!

Georg: this sucks!

Tom: this is bullshit!

Bill: well.. there's nothing we can do! In a week we're leaving here! Let's just make the most of the time with them..

Tom: yeah.. hey, no one said we can't go back right?

Bill+Georg+Gustav: right!

Bill: that made me feel so much better Tom!

Tom: well you know me! That's why i'm the leader of this band..

everyone left Tom there

Bill: yeah.. yeah.. whatever bro! Catch up or we'll leave you!

Tom: wait wait wait!!

Everyone: hahahaha..

Yazzi: why are all of you so happy all of a sudden?

Bill: we just realized that whatever happens.. these moments we spend with you will never end..even after we go..

Yazzi: go? Go where? Hey!

Bill: nothing.. gives Yazzi a sweet kiss.

--they all had fun the rest of the day.. then all went home--

Tom: bye babe! Goodnight! Mwuah! flying kiss

Maika: bye babe! Goodnight! flying kiss back

Bill: bye Yazzi! Sleep well!

Yazzi: bye! You too ok! Sleep early!

Bill: i will! Bye!

Marian: bye Gustav Babes!

Gustav: bye!

Georg: bye sweetie!

Jenika: bye! Dream of me ok!

--the next day.. the four girls were all at school... they were back from vacation because they need to finish requirements--

Yazzi: hay.. gaano katagal na nanatili ditto sina Bill??...

Maika: ewan ko.. di q n napapansin ung oras at mga araw e..

Jenika: hay.. nkiki-daydream

Marian: mga gaga.. 2 months na sila d2

Jen+Maika+Yazzi: talaga!

Yazzi: xet! Tagal n pla nila d2! Oh my gosh!

Maika: wow grabe ah! Paano na kaya Tokio Hotel?

Yazzi: ewan q.. all started daydreaming again

--at the hotel.. the four guys just woke up...--

Tom: 9:30a.m. already! I didn't get to wake Maika up.. oh man...

Bill: chill bro.. you can always call her at school..

Tom: you're right.. let's get breakfast first

--later that day..--

Bill: hey, let's go pick Yazzi and Maika up from school

Tom: way ahead of you bro.. the cars is waiting now in front of the hotel!

Bill: wow! You read my mind!

Tom: of course i did! We're twins!

Bill: hahaha.. gets in the car

--arriving at SMACC--

Maika: hey babe!

Tom: hi babe! kiss

Bill: yazzi! hugs Yazzi

Yazzi: hey.. you picked us up again

Bill: of course we did! We want to spend each moment with the two of you

Yazzi: awww... hahaha.. i love it when you get all sentimental like that! Hahaha

Bill: don't be silly.. hahahaha

Tom: let's go guys!

Yazzi+Bill: yeah!

--in the car--

Tom: hey.. malling and going to the movies is getting boring? What are we doing this weekend?

Maika: i don't know babe.. hey guys, ideas?

Bill: how about a picnic!

Yazzi: laughs her head off.. hahahaha.. a picnic?? Here in Manila?? Where the hell! Hahaha

Bill: pouts.. don't laugh at me!

Yazzi: sorry.. its just so funny.. hahahaha

Maika: i know a place where we can have a picnic!

Yazzi+Bill+Tom: where??

Maika: tagaytay!!

Yazzi: yown! Perfect!

Bill: where is that?

Yazzi: uhmm.. i think its an hour and a half drive from manila.

Tom: sweet! Ok then! We'll go to tagaytay this weekend!

Bill: with the other four?

Tom: no, they can plan their own weekend.. hahahaha!

Maika: oh babe.. you're so mean

Tom: hahaha.. just kidding babe.. but i just want the four of us.. 8 is too much of a crowd.. smiles

Maika: ok..

--then Maika and Yazzi got dropped of to their houses.. later that evening..--

rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggg!!

Yazzi: what the hell? Its 11:30p.m... oh! Its Bill!.. hi there!

Bill: hi Yazzi! You still up? I hope i didn't wake you..

Yazzi: uhmm.. iw as actually sound asleep when you called.. hahaha

Bill: i'm so sorry!.. its just that.. i woke up and i missed your voice.. is it ok to talk with you?

Yazzi: of course it is!.. so what are you doing?

Bill: nothing just listening to your voice and looking out the hotel window..

Yazzi: oh really.. what do you see?

Bill: just so many lights... i can't believe there's still that many at this hour..

Yazzi: haha.. night life..

Bill: i wonder if there are any parties going on,

Yazzi: of course there are! But don't you dare go to one! Ok?

Bill: of course i won't.. i love you

Yazzi: love you too

Bill: i love it when you say that.. ok.. go to sleep now..

Yazzi: ok.. you too

Bill: ok.. bye

Yazzi: bye..

--meanwhile...--

rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggg!!

Maika: i know this is Tom... oh wait.. it wasn't a call.. its a text.. "GLOBE ADVISORY:..." what the hell!

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggg!!

Maika: oh ano globe advisory nnmn!

Tom: hello? Maika? You there?

Maika: hello Tom?

Tom: yeah.. you awake?

Maika: yeah.. i thought you were.. never mind

Tom: hahaha.. so what you doin'?

Maika: nothing just lying in bed thinking of you.. you?

Tom: the same..

Maika: why aren't you asleep yet?

Tom: i can't fall asleep without being sure that you're the one i'll dream about

Maika: aww.. you're so sweet... did you take that line from Bill?

Tom: of course not.. i'll let you know that i made that line all by myself.. hahaha

Maika: hahaha

Tom: you know i haven't been this romantic all my life.. i'm being more like Bill each day..

Maika: yeah.. but you're still my babe.. yawns.. i'm getting sleepy.. talk to you tomorrow ok

Tom: ok babe.. goodnight! Mwuah!

Maika: goodnight! Mwuah!

--the next day went on.. and soon it was already the weekend..--

Yazzi: picnic time n! Hahaha

Maika: unga e.. nsan n kaya sila?

Yazzi: unga.. musta nmn mejo dami nteng dala.. hahaha nu b dala m dyn?

Maika: chips.. drinks.. sandwiches..

Yazzi: ah ok.. gnun dn sken pero xempre di mwwla chocolates! Hahahahaha

Maika: sira k tlg.. ui yn n sila...

Bill: let's go!

Yazzi+Maika: yeah!

--they drove off to the Picnic Grove in Tagaytay.. in the car--

Maika: i'm so excited! Yeah i've been there but not like this.. just the four of us.. aahhhh! Hahahaha

Tom: haha.. calm down babe.. haha.. we'll get there soon..

Yazzi: totally forgot! We can ride horse back there!

Bill: really! That's so cool! I've never ridden on horse back before!

Yazzi: no way! I was like 5 when i first rode a horse!

Bill: now i'm just so very very very very excited! Are we there yet!? Hahahaha

Yazzi: you're so cute when you act like a kid.. hahahahaha!

Bill: pouts..

Maika: hahaha.. let's go go go!

--after an hour and a half drive..--

Tom: we're here!

Maika: alright! Let's set up the table!

Yazzi: ok.. oh my gosh..we have a tom of food! We are never going to finish all of this!

Bill: oh yes we will! Hahahaha me and Tom have appetites of a whale! Hahaha right?

Tom: absolutely!

Maika: come on babe! Let's walk around the grove and explore.. ok..

Yazzi: see you later! Me and Bill are gonna go horseback riding!

Bill: we are?

Yazzi: of course we are! You were so excited back in the car. Hahaha

Bill: yeah but.. i didn't think that the horses will be this tall! points to the horses

Yazzi: don't be scared.. i'll be with you the whole time..

Bill: i'm not scared! I'm just making an observation..

Yazzi: really? Then why are your knees shaking? Hahahaha

Bill: i'm just nervous.. this is my first time..

Yazzi: don't worry.. its completely safe.. i only saw a kid got thrown off the horse's back once in my whole life..

Bill: what! A kid!? Off the horse's back?!

Yazzi: relax! Hahaha

Bill: i really think that it would be better if we ride one horse...

Yazzi: ok then.. hahaha.. you baby!

Bill: i am not a baby!

Yazzi: whatever.. let's just get on the horse... smiles.. easy now.. put your leg over the horse.. guiding Bill..

Bill: we are so high up!

Yazzi: haha.. now just hold on to me and everything will be alright!

Bill: holds on very tight.. ok

Yazzi: not too tight.. i can't breathe!

Bill: sorry..

Yazzi: here we go! makes the horse run fast..

Bill: whoa! Take it easy Yazzi!!

Tom: what's that? I think i heard Bill scream?...

Maika: i think he just did..

--Tom and Maika went back to the picnic table and saw Bill and Yazzi riding a horse.. Bill was holding on to Yazzi while his face turn red with fear--

Tom+Maika: hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Go Bill!

Tom: go bro! Don't let go or you'll fall off!

Bill: help!!

Yazzi: relax! slows down the horse.. i think my eardrums gave in..

Bill: whew! Every weekend with you is a thrill ride!

Yazzi: hahaha.. well of course it is! Hahaha.. i don't know about you but i'm starving! Let's eat!

Bill: yeah! Screaming really worked up my appetite!

Maika: let's dig in guys!.. here Tom.. feeding Tom a bite-sized sandwich.. i made that myself..

Tom: its really good!

Maika: thanks!

Bill: here Yazzi! Catch this in your mouth! Throwing a cheeseball in the air..

Yazzi: opens her mouth wide.. got it!

Bill: yeah! Hahaha..

Yazzi: here! throws cheeseball too

Bill: hits his forehead.. ooowww!

Yazzi+Tom+Maika: hahahahahahahahahahahaha! laughs to death

Bill: hahahahaha...

Maika: hey babe! Let's try this.. holding a potato chip.. take a bite out of this!

Tom: grins... moves closer to Maika.. bites.. got it! Hahahaha

Maika: great job! kisses Tom

Yazzi: hahaha.. me and Maika used to do that in school.. hahaha

Bill: really?

Yazzi: yeah.. a lot of people were surprised to see us do that.. hahahahaha

--soon their picnic came to an end, they packed up all their stuff and went back to Manila...--

--in the car..--

rrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg!!

Bill: hello? Oh hi! What? Yeah i know.. ok..

Yazzi: who was it?

Bill: our manager..

Yazzi: what did he say?

Bill: oh. Uhm.. nothing important... just go back to sleep...

Yazzi: ok.. if you say so.. lays her head on Bill's shoulders to sleep...

Tom: having a worried look on his face.. this is complete bull... its a good thing Maika is still asleep..

Bill: yeah.. does our manager need to keep reminding us of when we'll leave!? I hate it!

--back at the hotel..--

Tom: i can't go! Not now!

Gustav: you guys haven't told Maika and Yazzi yet?

Bill: of course not! We can't even think of a way to tell them!

Georg: you have to because we're leaving on Friday and that's it!

Bill: how did you guys tell Jenika and Marian?

Georg: well.. we were at the mall and before we had gone home.. we told them straight up..

Gustav: they were kind of pissed at first because we told them the last minute but they understood eventually..

Tom: this is so hard! How can we begin to tell them?!

Bill: shit! You stupid bastards! You told Jenika and Marian! What if they told Yazzi and Maika! They can't hear this from them! Me and Tom have to be the ones to tell them!

Georg+Gustav: frantically calls Jen and Marian.. hey! Don't tell anything about this to Yazzi and Maika ok? Bill and Tom have to be the ones to tell them.. hangs up at the same time..

Bill: staring blankly out of shock.. whoa. Mega. Jinx.

Tom: yeah. If i didn't know any better i'd say you too are twins too..

--the days passed and the time for Bill, Tom, Georg and Gustav to leave came closer and closer...--

12 a.m Tuesday...

Bill: lying at his bed.. how do we even start to mention that we will be leaving? Ugh! Its so freaking hard.. why couldn't time just stop for us!

--while Tom..--

Tom: i can't leave! But.. what about Tokio Hotel? Bill? I can't be left here alone... but i also can't leave Maika... this is absolute bull!

--Bill and Tom.. at the same time.. in different rooms--

why do we have to leave! I can't let this end!... but it has to...

--the next day.. Bill, Yazzi, Tom and Maika were having dinner in a restaurant..--

Yazzi: what's the occasion? You only invite us to dinner when you have something important to tell us..

Maika: yeah..

Tom: well.. we do have something important to tell both of you. looks over to Bill

Bill: we've been here for two months now and as you know we cancelled most of our tour..

Maika: yeah.. so?

Yazzi: shit, i know where this is going... tears sting Yazzi's eyes so she walks out Bill following behind her...

--at the restaurant--

Maika: what is this about?

Tom: well we noticed that we have been intruding in your life for long enough now and.. we also need to get our careers back on track.. so...

Maika: you're leaving??

Tom: yes... i'm really sorry..

Maika: when??

Tom: on Friday..

Maika: this week?!

Tom: i'm really sorry i didn't tell you earlier... we didn't know how!

Maika: this can't be! This can't end! No! I can't let this happen!

--unknowingly.. tears of both sadness and rage fill Maika's eyes.. Tom just sat there wishing to feel Maika's pain--

Tom: i'm really sorry!

--Maika walked out of the restaurant too Tom was behind her..--

Tom: grasping Maika's arm.. Wait! Don't think for once that i was willing to leave you! hugs Maika tight as tears started to run down his face too.. I love you! And i really can't take it if i leave you..

Maika: then don't leave!

Tom: you know i can't do that! I can't leave Tokio Hotel!

Maika: yeah i know but.. i really wish you told us earlier.

--Maika walked out and took a taxi home.. Tom waited in his car for Bill--

Bill: Yazzi! running to Yazzi who was standing in front of a store... can you just talk to me?!

Yazzi: why didn't you tell us earlier??

Bill: we had no idea how! Would you if you were in our position?

Yazzi: i would tell it straight! Better that than breaking it to us 2 days before you actually... actually... actuall...

Bill: leave. I'm sorry for that.. we just couldn't take it if we saw you and Maika cry..

Yazzi: so much for that, right? How can you be so selfish!

Bill: please understand me and Tom's situation! It's hard for us to tell you that we were about to leave!

Yazzi: since when did you know that you were leaving on Friday?

Bill: a month ago.. you know we can't abandon being Tokio Hotel..

Yazzi: i know...

--Yazzi left Bill standing there while she pulled a taxi over and went home.. Bill and Tom made their way back to the hotel.. barely..--

Bill: we told them!

Tom: yeah..

Gustav: and?

Bill: it was a complete disaster! They totally hate us now! Ugh!

Tom: we are totally screwed! I hate this! punches the wall

Georg: i'm sure they don't hate you.. just let the steam die down and talk to them again..

--the next day.. Thursday.. all morning Yazzi and Maika were totally ignoring Bill and Tom's calls and text messages..--

Bill: we're leaving tomorrow and we still can't talk to them! Oh god! I can't take this!

Tom: what the hell are we supposed to do now! We can't leave without saying goodbye!

Bill: let's just go to their school..

Tom: fine..

--Tom and Bill went to SMACC to find Maika and Yazzi so they could talk to them calmly... but as they arrived..--

Jen: hey Bill!

Marian: hi Tom!

Tom: Where's Yazzi and Maika?

Marian: they didn't go to scholl today..

Jenika: yeah.. i think they're sick

Tom+Bill: what?

Marian: no. They're not.. that's just their excuse to skip school today... i think they're depressed... you told them you were leaving did you?

Bill: yes, we did.. and it was a hell of a night! And i mean hell

Jenika: that's what you get for not telling them earlier..

Marian: yeah.. you told them TWO DAYSbefore you're leaving.. what kind of reaction did you expect?

Bill: yeah we know that already.. don't rub it in...

Tom: ok, well.. see you..

--

TOM AND MAIKA'S M-O-M-E-N-T

--

--Tom went to Maika's house..--

Tom: knock knock knock.. excuse me. Is Maika here?

Maika's mom: oh.. she just left.. she said she was going to her Aunt's place in baclaran..

Tom: what?? Where is that??

Maika's mom: a long way from here! But if you go now you might catch her.. she's probably going to the MRT..

Tom: ok.. thank you so much!

--Tom drove like a maniac to the MRT station... he ran as fast as he could.. up the stairs.. through the lines... he saw Maika already boarding the MRT and the doors were about to close.. he practically flew to stop the doors from closing.. and he did... catching his breath he hugged Maika, tighter than he ever did before--

Tom: forgetting to catch his breath.. Maika please don't leave me... i'm sorry for not telling you..

--its a good thing there weren't much people in the MRT.. just 6 including Tom and Maika.. Maika sat down and so did Tom and they were facing each other... Maika's eyes are welling up with tears and she was struggling to hold them back.. Tom moved close enough so their foreheads were touching each other's.--

Tom: i'm really sorry Maika.. please forgive me.. i don't want to leave knowing you're mad at me.. i love you Maika.. with all my heart!

Maika: with tears falling.. i love you too...

--Tom took Maika's hands.. kissed them.. then kneeled in front of Maika while tears are falling down his face too... they were both (especially Tom who ran a long distance) tired from all the drama so they both fell asleep.. Tom fell asleep on Maika's lap... at the last station..  
Tom woke up so he woke Maika up so they can get off the train...--

Tom: Maika, we need to go back..

Maika: waking up.. what? Here already?

Tom: yeah.. are you going back with me? holds out his hand

Maika: yeah sure...

--the two of them took a bus home even though its only hours before Tokio Hotel has to leave Philippines..--

--in the bus.. Maika rested her head on Tom's shoulder while Tom had his arm around her the whole time..--

Tom: god i wish this could just last forever...

Maika: you know it can't...

Tom: don't start crying again ok? Your eyes are already puffy enough as it is..

Maika: you can't blame me.. by this time tomorrow you'll be miles away from me..

Tom: i may be miles away from you.. but just so you know.. my heart will never move an inch from yours.. it can't survive otherwise

Maika: kisses Tom... i love you so much

Tom: i love you too babe.. now go back to sleep...

--

BILL AND YAZZI'S M-O-M-E-N-T

--

--Bill went to Yazzi's house to find that she had also left--

Bill: where did she go??

Yazzi's grandma: i don't know..

Bill: thanks anyway.. where can i find her??

--then Bill remembered that Yazzi liked views from rooftops so he rushed to the hotel...

he was right.. he saw Yazzi sitting on the edge of the roof looking down in the city below...

he couldn't see but he knew she was crying... Yazzi felt Bill coming closer so she stood up, wiped her tears and started to run for the exit but Bill caught up with her--

Bill: hugging Yazzi.. you can't leave without talking to me first! I can't let you walk out on me now because if you did i may never see you again!

--at the exact moment tears started to fall again from Yazzi's eyes,

rain fell from the sky as if cued specifically for them--

Bill: i love you Yazzi! I can't let you go! Not now!

--but somehow despite of Bill's tight grip, Yazzi broke free and ran for the exit door because she didn't want to hear Bill's voice anymore.. it hurt too much to say goodbye--

Bill: Yazzi! Yazzi! screaming her name so it could be heard through the sound of the falling rain...

--Yazzi opened the door when she stopped and turned around..

Before she could Bill was already there to hug her..--

Yazzi: i wished you hadn't come her.. it was bad enough to cry by myself.. now in front of you.. in the rain...

Bill: i don't care about the rain... it can rain for forever for all i care.. i just don't want to be separated from you without saying goodbye to you properly..

Yazzi: but i don't wan to say goodbye

Bill: me neither but you know we have to..

Yazzi: that's the suckish part! I don't want this to end!

Bill: it doesn't have to.. no one said it has to end.. just because we're apart doesn't mean someone else will replace you here in my heart.. you will always be the girl for me

Yazzi: bill wipes away her tears.. i love you

Bill: you don't know how much it means to me everytime you say that.. kisses Yazzi in the pouring rain... how cliché is this? To be kissing in the rain?

Yazzi: shut up...

--Yazzi and Bill spent the night in the doorway of the exit door on the hotel's roof.. hugging each other... when day break arrived Yazzi had already woken up and watched the sunrise.. Bill had also woken up and hugged her behind her back as they watched the sunrise together..--

Yazzi: in 5 hours you'll be gone...

Bill: please don't count it down.. it makes me sad..

Yazzi: ok...

--they spent all morning just talking on the roof.. making the most of the few hours they had keft with each other...--

TIME TO LEAVE...

Acknowledgement:

We would like to thank the following:

Chelsi Tan

Reina Tolentino

Janina Perez

Marian Mariano

Danica Drueco

Bea Usi

Katrina Pena

Jhoanne Mariano

Ate Mars Bajo

Tita Sharon Idio

Erica Andres

For translating some Tagalog words even sentences into English and also for giving so many cute situations that were so sweet!!

We appreciate it very much!!

Thank you also for criticing our story!! We luv u guys!! :)


	2. part 2: the coming of posit

February 18, 2008: date begun

February 18, 2008: date begun; March 7, 2008: date finished

"Star-crossed hearts and tangled fates (part 2)"

-Based on true daydreaming!-

By: Anna Michaela Idio (Maika) and Leonila Paula Yee (Yazzi)

Characters: Tom and Maika

Bill and Yazzi

Georg and Jenika

Gustav and Marian

--English Time… Studying the inspirational lines made by William Shakespeare in "As You Like It"…--

Ms. Macaalay: Ok, who wants to read these lines?! Yes, Maika!

Maika: hand her the book then she read aloud "No sooner met but they looked; no sooner looked but they loved; no sooner loved but they sighed; no sooner sighed but they asked one another the reason; no sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy."

Ms. Macaalay: Good! then the bell rang for dismissal Ok, goodbye class!

--But still… Maika is repeating those lines by Shakespeare into her head…--

Maika: "If music be the food of love, play on, give me excess of it; that surfeiting, the appetite may sicken, and so die." Hai… npakagndang linya nun! Xet!! Nkkainluv c Shakespeare noh yazzi??

Yazzi: Hai nku!! Malay kuh sau!! Halika na at umuwi na tau!

Maika: Yazzi naman eh!! Ang gnda-gnda kaya!!

Yazzi: Oo na cge na!! Maganda na xa! Kaya halika na! Bilis! Urgh!

Maika: Fine!! Andyan na!!

--Tom and Bill send an e-mail to them that they will be coming back to the Philippines to stay here for some time and spend their time with them…--

Maika called Yazzi

Yazzi: Hello? Maika? Anu b ian, ba't di k p tulog?

Maika: Sori kung mbbsag man ung eardrums mo, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!

Yazzi: Jusko!! Medyo masakit s tenga ah!! Anu ba kasi un?

Maika: nge-mail sken c Tom!!

Yazzi: Tlga?! Anung sabi?!

Maika: hnde ka maniniwala!! Babalik daw cla d2!! Xet!!

Yazzi:Wwwhhhhaaaaatttttt!! Hnde nga?! Putek!!

Maika: Oo nga!! Ba't di mo kaya tignan ung e-mail muh!!

Yazzi: O cge w8 k lng dian!! after opening her e-mail Xet!! Oo nga!! Babalik cla d2!! Aaaahhhh!!

Maika: Sis!! Di na aq mkapaghntay!! Gosh!!

Yazzi: Hay sbi d2… NEXT WEEK!! Xet!! Aaaahhhhh!! God!!

Maika: ui sis!! Hinay-hinay k lng dian!! Alam kong ngulat ka! Ok lng ian!!

Yazzi: hahahaha!! Gaga k tlga!! Cge… bukas n lng nten cla sgutin kc medyo gabi n rn db! M2log n tau!!

Maika: Ok cge goodnight!! Sweetdreams!!

Yazzi: Sweetdreams steng 2!! Cge n goodnight n rn!! Bye!!

Maika: Bye!

--The next day was Tuesday and they said it to Jenika and Marian…--

Jenika+Marian: Tlaga!! Hnde nga?? Aaaahhhhh!!

Maika: Oo!! Aaaaahhhh!! Di na nga kmi mkapghntay ni Yazzi eh!! Xet!! Babalik n ung babe ko!! Sa wakas!!

Marian: Sa wakas!! Makakapiling ko muli ang aking Gustav babes!! Waahh!! Ang asim!!

The four of them: hahahahaha!! Oo nga eh!!

Jenika: Kahit nga rn aq eh, nammiss k n tlga c sweetie ko! Ang tgal n nia aqng di bnibigyan ng mga love quotes!!

Yazzi: Un un eh!! Love quotes tlga eh noh?! Hahahaha!!

Marian: Hai nku!! Bsta!! Mamimili na aq ng bgong damit!! Pra kpag ngkita n kmi next week… mgnda aq!!

Maika: Ai korek ka dian!! Aq nga rn, mamimili n rn aq!! Gosh!! Shopping galore n nman tau!!

Jenika: Oo nga eh! Pero ok lng un! Masaya nman eh!!

Yazzi: Yeah!! So, sa Sabado?

Jenika+Marian+Maika: Xur!!

--Then Saturday came and the four of them went to the mall to buy some clothes for the coming of their boys…--

Maika: Girls dun aq s Chocolate pupunta!

Yazzi: Aq s Von Dutch!

Jenika: aq dun s people are people!

Marian: At aq nman… dun aq s esprit!

Yazzi+Maika+Jenika: 'xalen ang lula muh!

Marian: Well…

Maika: Ok girls, d2 n lng tau ulit mgkita-kita! Bye!

Yazzi+Marian+Jenika: Ok! Bye!

--Then after they bought their own clothes for Monday, they all went home and rest.--

--And Monday comes. All of them were so excited to see their boys again. So they wear their clothes that they bought last Saturday and waited for them in the airport. And finally, Tokio Hotel had arrived ang give their girls a warm hugs and kisses…--

Tom: Hi babe!! I really really miss you!! kiss

Maika: Babe Oh my god!! You're here already!! I can't believe it!!

Tom: Now you must! Oohh… I really miss your hugs and kisses! while hugging her so tight

meanwhile

Bill: Yazzi!! Oh my god!! I miss you!! hug

Yazzi: Bill!! Me too!! I really cry every morning when I wake up! Because it's not your voice that I hear first!

Bill: Oohh… me too!! I really miss you so much!

on the other hand

Jenika: Sweetie!! Aaahhh!! You're here!! Aaaaahhhh!! So, do you dream of me every night?!

Georg: Of course sweetie! Every single second of my life!!

Jenika: Ooohhh… You're so sweet!

Gustav: Marian babes!! Mwuah!

Marian: Eww!! So sour!!

Gustav: Ok fine! Then I'll just go back there!

Marian: hahaha!! Babes!! I'm just joking ok! Here, let me give you a welcome hug!

hug

Gustav: Ohh… I miss you!

Marian: I miss you too babes!

Tom: Hey guys! I have an idea! Why don't we have our lunch together?!

All: Xur!! Where?

Maika: At Jerry's Grill! I'm so craving for seafood!

Marian: Ui! Tamang-tama! O cge let's go!

Gustav: But we and Georg and Jen will ride in the other car so that it won't be too crowded.

Bill: Ok! So we'll just see you in the restaurant.

Georg: Ok! By guys!

Bill+Tom: Bye!

Tom: By the way Maika, you look so hot in your outfit and I really like it!

Maika: thanks babe!

--Inside the car…--

Tom: Oh babe, I really miss moments like this! When we were talking to each other, always matching with holding hands right?!

Maika: hahahaha!! Yah! But I really miss your voice, your hugs and also your kisses!

Tom: Uuhhhh!!

Bill: What I miss was Yazzi alone… Just her and her smile.

Yazzi: Uhh Bill! That's what I miss about you… your sweet lines for me!

Bill: hahaha!! Really?! Oh, I'm so touched! But the best is this! Here! tickled Yazzi

Yazzi: Uhh! Bill!! You again!! Urgh!! I really hate it when you tickle me!

Bill: hahahaha!! You're so cute!! I miss your cuteness!

Yazzi: Yeah.. yeah.. whatever.. haha

Maika: Ok guys, we're almost there!

Bill+Yazzi: Ok!... Jinx! Hahahaha!! I miss that!!

Tom: Ok. Reserve your saliva because we had a lot of chitchats to do! So, were here! Let's!

Bill+Yazzi+Maika: Ok!

--At the restaurant...--

Tom: babe, what do you want?

Maika: Actually, Marian and I want this! pointed kilawin

Tom: Oh, what do you call that?

Maika+Marian: kilawin!! Yummy!! Hahahahahaha!!

Tom: Ok. One kilawin please?

Yazzi: Hui! Anu b kau! Hinay-hinay lang s pagkain! Jusko, at kilawin pa tlga iang inorder nio ah!

Marian: Hay nku Yazzi! 'wag k n lng makialam ok!!

Yazzi: Ai sori ah!

Maika+Jenika: Oo nga!! Jusko nman!!

Yazzi: Kaya nga sori eh! Anu bng sabi ko?!

Bill: How about you Yazzi?! What's your order?

Yazzi: Uhmm…. Yeah! This! Crispy shrimp!!

Bill: What's that?

Yazzi: its shrimp only fried! Haha.. love it!

Bill: oh ok.. I'll have that too

Yazzi: ok!

Bill: two orders of crispy shrimp please

Yazzi: Ok.

after serving the food

Georg: Yum! Let's eat!

All: Ok!

Jenika: Wait sweetie! Let's first take a picture! So that I have a souvenir!

Marian: putaktengmalgketnataengkabayo nman oh! Pwede nmang mmya yan eh!

Jenika: Pakialam muh ba!

Yazzi: Hay nku! Kumain na lng muna kau noh!!

Maika: Oo nga nman Jen! Gutom lang ian! Kain ka na!

Jenika: Ayoko! Gusto ko susubuan aq ni Georg sweetie ko!! to Georg Ah…

Georg: Ok sweetie, here's the spoon!

Maika: Eh kung sinasampal ko 'tong babaeng 'to hah! Pigilan nio ko!

Tom: What's wrong babe?!

Yazzi: Oh, don't mind her! She's just born like that! Just be more patient with her…

Tom: Ohh…. She's a war freak huh?!

Maika: Hey! What are you talking about?!

Yazzi: Nothing! It's our secret! Right, Tom?!

Tom: Yeah!

Maika: Urgh!

All: hahahahaha!!

--After eating together, they've decided to manage their girls to go home. But still, Tom and Maika want to walk around the park so they went there…--

Tom: Ok guys! See yah! Maika and I will just walk around the park.

Bill: Ok! Way to go bro! hahahaha!!

Yazzi: Just see you guys tomorrow!

Tom+Maika: Ok!

Tom: Georg, now you may take some pictures with your sweetie! It's a nice view out here!

Georg: Yah… were already finished! You're too late! Hahaha!!

Tom: Ok! Fine! But still, you look pissed! Hahahaha!!

Maika: Babe! You're so mean!

Georg: Whatever! Ok, bye guys! C'mon sweetie let's go home.

Jenika: Ok sweetie!

Gustav: Oh, babes! I had a surprise for you at home! C'mon!

Marian: Ok babes! Bye guys!

All: Bye!! See yah!

Maika: Anu ba un ang asim! Hahaha!!

Yazzi: Oo nga eh! Basta un na un!

Bill: So Yazzi and I will go directly to home 'cause were so tired!

Tom: Yah ok. Bye!

Bill+Yazzi: Bye! Have fun!

Tom+Maika: hahaha!! Yah!

while the two of them

Tom: So were just the two of us… I really miss moments like this.

Maika: Yah, me too. C'mon, wanna ride to that one? pointing to the kalesa

Tom: Wow! What do you call that?

Maika: Kalesa.

Tom: Kalesa?! What a wonderful name.

Maika: hahahaha!! C'mon! Hurry babe!

Tom: Ok! Be right there!

--At the kalesa… they take some pictures of them, do some sweet talks, teasing each other until 5:00 pm.--

Tom: Wow! I really enjoy that! Let's do that again some other time!

Maika: Xur!

Tom:whispered to Maika's ear Thank you… so much.

Maika: You're very welcome.

Tom: I love you.

Maika: I love you too babe. Really I do.

Tom: It's so nice to hear that. Can I kiss you? Like right now!

Maika: Ok! But just a quick peck!

Tom: Like I said before, I don't want to risk anything by going too fast.

Maika: I remember that! Hahahaha!!

Tom: So, let's go home and take a long rest!

Maika: Yah, I'm also tired…

--meanwhile--

Yazzi: text to Bill.. goodnight.. love you.. )

--Yazzi fell asleep holding her phone in her hand waiting for a reply from Bill. the next day… Tom called Maika...--

ring!

Maika: looked at the clock Oh… 5:00 already?! Sticky shit!! Gosh, Tom is calling! Hi babe!

Tom: Mornin' babe! Rise and shine! Hahaha!!

Maika: Wow! New words for the day!

Tom: But it's nice, right?!

Maika: Of course it is! So, what are you doin'?

Tom: Nothing, just preparing some breakfast while we were talking.

Maika: Hmm…. Breakfast huh?! I'm sure it will be totally delicious!

Tom: Of course it is!

Maika's mom: Maika!! Maligo ka na!!

Maika: Opo ma!! So, bye for now! I gotta go and take a bath! My mother will surely kill me if I wouldn't! Luv yah! Bye!

Tom: Ok! Luv yah! Oh, take care ok?!

Maika: ok, you too. Bye! Mwuah!

Tom: Bye! Mwuah!

--at Yazzi's house…--

Yazzi: text to Bill.. good morning! Have a nice day! Take care! Love you

--During Science time, It's a good thing that Ms. Perez was absent (Yeah!!) the four girls talked about their lives with their boys…--

Marian: So girls, kwento nman kayo kung anu-ano na ung mga nangyayari sa inyo!

Maika: Xmpre, si Jenika na magsisimula!

Yazzi: go..

Jenika: Bakit aq?! Dapat ung ng-suggest n magkwentuhan tau!

Marian: Hnde!! Ikaw muna! 'Kaw nga ung may pinakamatandang bf dian eh!

Maika+Yazzi: Oo nga nman!

Jenika: Hay nku! Kita niyo nmang ngttext ung tao dian eh! Wag nga kaung magulo! Ngttext p kmi ng sweetie ko!!

Marian: Mamaya na ian! Dali, bago maubos ung double period nten s science! Buti nga wla c miss eh!

Maika: O cge n nga! Pra wlang away, ako na mgccmula!

Yazzi: Yown!

Marian: Game! Start ka na!

Maika: Edi aun, mega sweet moments kmi together kc ilang buwan dn clang nwala… lagi kming ngssbihan ng "I luv u"! Aaahhh!! Xet. Tpos aun, lagi rn kming ngttwagan, minsan nman ngttext. Tpos mgddate p lng kmi! Aun! Kaw nman Yazzi!

Yazzi: langya.. Masaya n nung dumating sila e.. pero ewn q b kung pagod or what.. pero la prmdam si bill!

Marian: hala bakit?

Jenika: walang load?

Yazzi: the fuck! Yun p!

Maika: bka busy?

Yazzi: si gustav, georg at tom nakakausap at nakaka-date kayo tpos si Bill busy?? Labo! Fuck! Kw n nga Marian

Marian: Oo na! Aun… medyo may asim pa xa! At patuloy na nabubuhay para sa akin!

Maika+Yazzi+Jenika: hahahaha!! 'xalen kau ah! May asim pa tlga eh noh?!

Marian: Nman! C Gustav babes ko pa! hahaha!!

Jenika: ay punyeta! her drink spilled

Yazzi+Maika: Yown! Natibag!

Marian: hahahahaha!! Nice one Jen!

Jenika: bwisit ka tootchie! Don't you dare to say that shitty Gustav babes on my face again!

Marian: fine! At wag muh ring bbanggitin iang bwisit n Georg sweetie muh sa hrap kuh!

Jenika: tlga!

Marian: Yah! Kiss my atenista pwet!

Maika: Oi Oi Oi! Tama na ian!! Nagkkwen2han lng tau d2 ah!

Yazzi: Mga putang ina nio mgbati nga kau!

Maika: Oo nga! Anu ba nman kaung dlawa! Jusko nman!

Jenika: O cge na! Sori tootch!

Marian: Sori dn girl!

Jenika: Hug nga!

hug

Yazzi: Yown! Edi ngbati rn kaung 2! Jusko ah! Pinahirpan nio p kmi!

Maika: Hai. O cno ng mgkkwento?

Yazzi: C Jen na

Jenika: Ah ako n b?

Maika: Oo kaya! Kanina pa!

Jenika: bsta aun! Lagi kming ngttext, hlata nman! Tpos lagi rn xng ngfforward sken ng mga love quotes at super kakakilig tlga! Tpos sbi nga nia sken mei surprise dw xa s monthsary nmen! Hai…

Maika: Hai… Anu-ano nman kya ngaun ung mga surprises sken ni Tom?! Gosh, hndi k n mhintay!

Yazzi: Gaga ka tlga! Surprise nga eh! Basta bigla n lng lilitaw un!

Maika: Ok! Ai… Tootch! Musta nman ung surpresa sau ni Gustav babes mo?! Ibahagi mo nman!

Jenika: Oo nga! Anu un?!

Marian: Binigyan niya ako ng bracelet! Super ganda! E2 oh!

Jenika+Maika+Yazzi: Wow! Super gnda nman! Xet!!

Marian: Xmpre nman! At bago nia ian bnigay sken… ngsuot muna xa ng speedong pula na may latigong hawak!

Yazzi: tangna.. buti p mga lablayp nio umaariba! Tangna si Bill!

Maika: baka may bianabalak na kababalaghan

Yazzi: oh baka may gngawa n kababalaghan damn it!

Marian: ikaw n nga Jen! Baka sumabog p si asmin

Yazzi: Eh sau Jen, May binigay n b si Georg sweetie mo sau?

Maika: Oo nga! Maliban dian s mga love quotes?!

Marian: Dali, share mo nman!

Jenika: Anu b kau! Xmpre wla pa! Sabi nga nia kasi s monthsary n nga lng nmen!

and the bell rang for dismissal

Maika: Cge girls, bye!

Yazzi: Bye! Kita n lng tau ulit bukas!

Marian: Yah, ok! Bye!

Jenika: Bye!

--At Maika's house...--

Maika: Hai… kapagod sa school! Makapagbihis n nga.

Tom: Hi babe!

Maika: Oh! You're here! God, why you didn't tell me that you're coming?

Tom: I told you… I like surprises!

Maika: hahahaha! Right!

Tom: So, how's school?

Maika: BORING! And I'm so tired because of our periodical test! God!

Tom: Ahh… here, let me hug you. then he hug her so tenderly

Maika: Thanks babe. It really helps!

Tom: No prob. By the way, your mom called me to help you on reviewing your lessons. So, let's start?

Maika: Ok! I'll just change my clothes. Wait for me in the study room.

Tom: Ok.

ring!

Yazzi: Aba, si Maika tumatawag! Hello Maika?

Maika: Hi Yazzi! Panigurado papasa ako s periodical!

Yazzi: 'xalen! May prediction! Hahaha!!

Maika: Gaga hnde! Kasi tinawagan ng mom ko si Tom pra tulungan aq s pgrreview! Nice db?!

Yazzi: Wow! Grabe ha! Go ma!

Maika: Oo nga eh! Ung nanay ko tinawagan si Tom?! No way!

Yazzi: Swerte mo nman! Buti k p nandyan c Tom pra tulungan ka…

Maika: Uhh… nasaan b c Bill?

Yazzi: Hai nku! Andun nsa hotel… panigurado tulog un!

Maika: Ok lng un sis! Gusto mo tawagan nmen ni Tom?

Yazzi: Hnde cge ok lng. Hayaan mo xa, pagod un.

Maika: Oo nga nman. Cge mg-aaral p kmi! Bye!

Yazzi: Gueh, bye!

--after hanging up the phone..--

Yazzi: xet.. la mgwa.. sn kaya pwd pumunta? Mega boring!

--calls Bill--

ring ring ring ring

Yazzi: come on Bill wake the hell up!

ring ring ring ring ring ring ring.. mega tulog p siguro yun.. anu kaya pinaggagagawa nun? Si tom nagising naman ng maaga? Xet! Anu b yn!? Paranoid n q.. hai.. Bill!!

texts frantically

--in the hotel--

Bill's cell.. ring ring ring.. 26 missed calls… 52 text messages

Bill: what da hell? Who can be calling at this time of n.. 11:30 am?? Oh shit! 26 missed calls?? 52 text messages?? All from Yazzi.. Shit! Yazzi!

--by the time Bill woke up and realized that Yazzi had been calling him for the last hour and a half .. when he tried to call her back Yazzi had turned her phone off and had gone to sleep in frustration thinking that Bill might have done something last night--

Bill: oh no. Yazzi.. come on pickup.. rings…..

--the next day… they all met up again..--

Tom: hi babe! How you doing?

Maika: hi babe peck.. I'm good, you?

Tom: good too.. have you heard about Yazzi and Bill?

Maika: no, as a matter of fact I haven't heard from Yazzi since I called her yesterday.. what happened?

Tom: well, Yazzi called and texted Bill yesterday but Bill was sound asleep so he couldn't reply and.. well just look at them now

Maika: shit, they aren't talking to each other?? Why can't Bill just explain to Yazzi? Wait, why did he wake up so late? You got up early why didn't he?

Tom: well.. I can't tell you right now..

Maika: why?? Come on tell me

Tom: I swore not to tell..

Maika: fine, but what about those two?

Tom: bill just has to figure out a way to explain to Yazzi why he slept so late without giving away the secret..

Maika: shit.

Bill: Yazzi? Come on.. please don't be mad! I'm sorry I couldn't see you yesterday..

Yazzi: I won't forgive you unless you tell me WHY you couldn't even send me one text message yesterday..

Bill: I'd tell you, but I can't! not now..

Yazzi: then I'll stay mad until then

Bill: yazzi! Why do you have to be so difficult!

Yazzi: now I'm the one who's difficult!

Bill: yes! Its just one day without a text from me! What's your deal!

Yazzi: what's my deal?? You try going for more than a year without anyone by your side then they come back but can't even maintain proper communication!

Bill: you think it was easy for me?? Come on! I said I was sorry!

Yazzi: well you can't blame me from being mad! You can't even give me a proper explanation why you couldn't give me one text yesterday!

Bill: its because I can't tell you right now! What's the big deal?? What? Is this because you don't trust me!?

Yazzi: …

Bill: please don't tell me that silence means yes..

Yazzi:…

Bill: after all we've been through.. you can't even trust me! What? Do you think that I would cheat on you?

Yazzi: you can't blame me from thinking that..

Bill: if that's the guy you think I am then maybe we should reconsider this relationship!

Yazzi: fine!

Tom: whoa! Wait guys.. just calm down!

Maika: yeah.. yazzi cool k lng.. anu b yn

Yazzi: ewn q b

Bill: Can you please tell her that I'm just going back to the hotel and rest all of the day!!

Yazzi: Can you also tell him that it's ok! Then go home! Urgh!

Bill: What?? Urgh! Shit!

Yazzi: Yah, this is shit!

Maika: Guys!! You're not kids anymore! Play nice! My God!!

Tom: Yah! You know this is bullshit! Could you two just please talk in a nice way… would you like to repeat that incident again?! Shit!

Maika: Tama si Tom, Yazzi… mag-usap nman kau n Bill ng maayos! Please lang Yazzi! Pati kami ni Tom nabubulabog eh!

Yazzi: Eh bkit, di ko nman ksalanan ah! Kung ikaw Maika ang nasa pwesto ko ngaun, gnito rn nman mgiging reaksyon mo ah!

Maika: Hai… magbati na kasi kau! Gusto mo bang humantong 'to sa hiwalayan?! Anu?!

Yazzi: Bhala na! Next time n lng kpag gising na xa! then Yazzi went home all by herself

Bill: The hell is with her!! My god!! She's angry with me now bro! What do I do?! God!

Tom: First you must calm down ok! And then we will think of the best way to cool her up.

Maika: So, I guess I'll just also go home… all by myself with a sad look on her face

Tom: Babe, I'm so sorry. I can't manage you home, maybe next time. But I'll make up with you ok?!

Maika: Ok.

Tom: C'mon, I hope you understand! Next time, I promise!! hugged her

Maika: Yah ok. Bye!

Tom: Bye! Take care ok?!

Maika: Yah… you too! then she went home

--At the taxi…--

rrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg!!

Jenika: Hello? Maika?

Maika: Urgh! Shit tlga 'tong araw na 2!!

Jenika: Oh bkit? Nag-away ba kayo ni Tom?

Maika: Hnde kmi, sna Bill at Yazzi! Nakakaasar nga eh! Pati kmi ni Tom na hnde nman dpat ksma eh ndamay kmi! Jusko!

Jenika: Cool ka lng gurl! Wait, kwento muh sken ung nangyari.

Maika: Ganito kasi un, hnde nman dw kc tinetext ni bill c yazzi for 3 days… e2 nmang c yazzi aian ngtantrums! Prang bata! Alam muh bng nkakahiya cla dun s mall knina?! Ang daming taong nakatingin! Jusko!! Ka-pressure!

Jenika: Hay, kausapin na lang ntin c yazzi bukas… hay…

Maika: O cge, bye n nga.

Jenika: Cge, bye.

--At Yazzi's house…--

Yazzi's grandma: O Yazzi, maaga ka ata ngaun ah…

Yazzi: Lola, 'wag muna ngayon. Masakit po ulo ko, magpphinga lang po aq…

in her room

Yazzi: what da fuck!!

--she started screaming into her pillow, then tears rolled down her face--

rrrriiiiiiinnnnngggggggg

Yazzi: so ngayon ttwg twag k! da hell.. turned off her cellphone

on the other hand

Bill: fuck!

Tom: Now what?

Bill: She turned her phone off! Urgh!

Tom: Bro, just let her head cool first… You know the girls…

Bill: Yah, anyway… thanks bro… I really need a person to talk to.

Tom: It's okay. I'm always here for you no matter what happens.

Bill: Ok, thanks again.

Tom: Now why don't you just plan again your anniversary so that you wouldn't be sad!

Bill: Yah! You're right! Well the thing is I've already made plans! And I'm just about to make finishing touches but now.. I don't know.. I'm thinking of cancelling!

Tom: what?? Is this fight that serious?

Bill: yes it is!

Tom: come on.. I'm sure after a few days you'll be back to normal with Yazzi

Bill: I don't think so..

Tom: come on.. cheer up..

Bill: I don't think I can.. thanks anyway..

Tom: Like I said before, I was the leader of the band!

then Bill just shut the door and went to his room

Tom: Hey! You… you… you urgh!!

--And the next day was already Monday…--

Marian: Hi Yazzi! Anu ngtext n b sau c bill?!

Yazzi: putang ina mo marian! Wag mong ssbihin sa harap ko ung pangalan na ian! Leche!

Marian: J-j-joke lang! Teka, bkit ang init ng ulo mo?!

Yazzi: Wala ka na dun!

Marian: Ai… sori ah! Sungit nman nito!

Maika: O tootch, bket?

Marian: eh e2 kcng c yazzi eh, ang init ng ulo nia! At namura pa aq ng putang ina db! Sta nmn un db?

Jenika: Hayaan na muna natin yang c yazzi. May problema yan ngaun.

Marian: Anu b kc ung problema?

Maika: Edi b nga hnde n nga xa nttext o tinatawagan ni bill db?! Aun, lumabas kming apat nung sabado tpos dun cla s mall ngbangyan. Ang ingay-ingay nga nila eh!

Jenika: Buti kamo, di cla hnuli nung mga gwardya dun!

Maika: Oo nga eh. Basta, wag muna natin xang kausapin ngaun. Hayaan muna nating lumamig ung ulo nia.

Marian: Cge cge.

--During Math time…--

Math teacher: Ok class, these were the results of your exams. then handed to Maika her test result Great Job Maika, you've got a perfect score!

Maika: look at her test paper Oh my God! I can't believe it! Gosh! Thanks to Tom! Oh my, there's a note… "Congratulations babe! Keep up the good work! Ich Liebe dich! --Tom"

Marian+Jenika: 'xalen! Mei note p tlga eh noh?!

Maika: Xmpre nman! Ung babe ko pa!

Marian: Himala atang nka-perfect ka sa math!

Jenika: Oo nga! Anung sekreto mo?! IKaw ah!

Maika: Hay nku! Wla aqng sekreto noh! Magaling lng tlga ung reviewer ko! Hahahaha!!

Marian: Tlga?! Cno?!

Maika: Obvious nman db?! Edi c Tom!

Jenika: Naks! Nice one!

Maika: Thanks! Oops… gurls, I forgot, 'wag muna taung mgsaya ngaun… tignan nio c Yazzi…

Marian: Hai, oo nga eh… lam nio naawa n ko sknia…

Jenika: Mei pag-asa p bng mgkabati cla?!

Maika: Oo nman noh! Hnde nman tau ppyag ng bsta ganun-ganun n lng! Na dito n mage-end ung relationship nila!

Marian: Oo nman noh! Tau ngssya tpos c yazzi hnde?! Ang rude!

Jenika: Ka-bother pa!

--Yazzi left them to sit by herself in the corner.. at dismissal Yazzi had gone home early and didn't wait for Tom and Bill to arrive.--

Jenika+Marian+Maika: bye Yazzi!

Yazzi: bye. leaves..

Tom: hi babe!

Maika: hi babe! Hi Bill!

Bill: hi Maika! Where's Yazzi?

Maika: she already went home..

Tom: sorry bro..

Bill: damn it! And I was going to apologize to her today! She can't even stand to see me!

Maika: sorry about her.. but you know what.. the whole day she seemed to depressed and frustrated. We can't even talk to her.. why don't you go to her house?

Bill: I don't know.. she might hit me with a couch!

Tom: stop joking and go to her house.. you can't keep this up.. its been a week since you last saw each other.

Maika: yeah, don't tell me that, that doesn't bother you.

Bill: its killing me! Our anniversary is just around the corner and its been ages since I last talked to her! I think this relationship might be a mistake.. I'm going back to the hotel.. have fun guys

Tom+Maika: bye!

--Tom and Maika had their date.. to not ruin the ambience, they both decided to not talk about Bill and Yazzi for a bit…--

--that evening in the hotel..--

Tom: hey Bill.. you still sulking?

Bill: I have every right to be.. this is torture!

Tom: I'm telling you.. go to her house! You can't let your pride get the best of you..

Bill: ok.. you're right.. I miss her too much..

Tom: go! You can borrow my car it's already waiting in front of the hotel

Bill: thanks bro.. hugs Tom

--Bill drove off to Yazzi's house.. on the way there, it started to rain hard and he didn't bring an umbrella.. meanwhile, at Yazzi's house.. Yazzi is just staring off into space.. she hadn't eaten anything in two days except crackers and her eyes are badly swollen from crying herself to sleep each night since she and Bill had a fight in the mall..--

Yazzi's grandma: Yazzi! Someone's waiting for you outside!

Yazzi: who could it be at this time of night?? And in this weather??

Yazzi's grandma: look for yourself!

--Yazzi ran to their gate with her umbrella and to her surprise… it was Bill standing in the midst of the pouring rain.. she came closer.--

Yazzi: what are you doing here??

--she said with a soft voice--

Bill: I came just to tell you that I love you and I'm sorry

--Yazzi's began crying again--

Yazzi: I'm sorry too.. I love you so much!

--she dropped her umbrella and hugged Bill in the rain..--

Bill: they're right, tears are different from the rain.. even though its pouring I can still see you crying… I'm sorry for making you cry

Yazzi: its ok now.. these are tears of joy.. now let's go inside because you're already burning up!

--they went inside and Bill dried off…--

Bill: thanks for the clothes..

Yazzi: don't mention it.. it's a good thing I still keep my guy clothes

Bill: haha.. uhm.. so where do I sleep?

Yazzi: yeah.. in our couch in the living room!

Bill: do I have to?

Yazzi: yes, you don't expect me to let you sleep in my room, do you?

Bill: well..

Yazzi: of course not.. smiles

Bill: ok.. goodnight Yazzi

Yazzi: goodnight, sleep well

Bill: you too..

--the next day.. it was their anniversary! And Bill cooked breakfast for Yazzi--

Bill: yazzi? Yazzi? Time to wake up.. do you know what day it is?

Yazzi: what? What time is it?

Bill: its 9 in the morning.. you have to wake up now..

Yazzi: what day is it? OH SHIT! Today is our anniversary! Oh my god! Happy anniversary!

Bill: happy anniversary too! Come on.. my first surprise for the day is here... leads Yazzi to the dining room/kitchen..

Yazzi: what!? You made breakfast? That's so sweet.. kisses Bill on the cheek

Bill: hope you like it!

Yazzi: I'm sure I will.. come on.. let's eat..

--they ate together.. and Bill never told Yazzi that he had a lot of help from her grandma to cook the breakfast.. after they had eaten..--

Yazzi: oh my.. it was so delicious! I am so full!

Bill: I'm so glad you liked it! Well, that's part one of today's activities!

Yazzi: oh my god! How many parts are they?

Bill: I don't know.. I didn't count.. haha! So I'm gonna go back to hotel now to get ready.. go get dressed too.. I'll pick you up after lunch ok?

Yazzi: uh.. ok.. bye! Take care! at the back of her mind.. shit! Ahhhhhh! Aniv!!

--they both got ready and Bill picked Yazzi up at her house.. on the way to wherever..--

Yazzi: where are we going?

Bill: I can't tell.. it's a surprise.. but I know you'll love it

Yazzi: oh my god.. I can't wait!

Bill: haha! Wait and see..

Yazzi: yeah, so anyway.. what was the real reason why you couldn't text or call me before?

Bill: I was planning 24/7 for this day.. its kinda hard to plan for this since I can't speak Filipino.. and yeah.. that kinda stuff.. so..

Yazzi: oh my god! That's why?! I feel so guilty now! I've said so many horrible things!

Bill: don't worry about it.. that's all in the past now.. It's a special day today and I don't want you to feel bad! Just have fun ok?

Yazzi: ok.. so where are we now?

Bill: we're here! We're going free falling!

Yazzi: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!! We are! Oh my god! I can't believe it! Oh my! hugs Bill.. thank You!

Bill: I knew you'll love it.. let's go..

Yazzi: yeah let's.. its too bad there are so many people though..

Bill: don't mind them.. today, its all about you and me..

Yazzi: you're right!

--while they were getting ready.. Tom+Maika+Gustav+Marian+Georg+Jenika we're all busy for the party that Bill planned for tonight.. Tom and Maika were baking a cake.. Gustav and Marian were decorating and Georg and Jenika bought the fireworks…--

Maika: ok so 6 cups of flour..

Tom: 6 cups of flower..

Maika: what are you doing??

Tom: 6 cups of flower right?

Maika: flour! Not flower! Hahahaha

Tom: oh.. hahahahahahaha! Sorry babe!

Maika: its ok babe.. good thing they taught us how to cook at school..

Tom: haha.. yeah.. then we're all doomed… hahaha

--Meanwhile… Bill and Yazzi were already boarding the plane that will take them 10,000 feet up in the sky--

Bill: we are so high up! I can't look down!

Yazzi: you will eventually.. haha.. I can't wait! Oh my gosh! the pilot says something to Yazzi

Bill: what did he say?

Yazzi: he said we're already at 5,000 feet! Half way there!

Bill: oh my god!

Yazzi: oh my god! the pilot signals them.. time to jump!

--Bill held onto Yazzi's hand very tightly and…--

Bill+Yazzi: wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!

--they jumped off the plane and fell at the speed of 30mph towards the ground… while falling, Bill told Yazzi to look up.. she saw 5 other planes and 25 other divers jumped off holding a sign that has a picture of them together inside a heart--

Yazzi: OH SHIT! I had never seen my face that big before!!

Bill: you like it?

Yazzi: I fucking love it! Oh my god!

--slowly the sign was gathered up by the other 25 divers because it was almost time to pull the parachute.. Bill and Yazzi descended back to Earth in one piece..--

Yazzi: that was the best thing ever!

Bill: wait 'til later..

Yazzi: there's more??

Bill: of course there is! Its our anniversary..

Yazzi: I love this day..

Bill: I love you

Yazzi: I love you too… oh yeah I almost forgot, I have something for you too.. I can't always receive, receive and receive right? Of course I got something for you too.. smiles

Bill: really? What is it? What is it? I had no idea you got something for me

Yazzi: well sure I did.. you think I'd forget about this day? Haha

Bill: well no.. but what is it?

Yazzi: you'll have to wait until later too.. hahahahaha

Bill: the suspense is killing me!

Yazzi: haha.. so where do we go next?

Bill: to my favorite place here in the Philippines…

Yazzi: where is that? getting into the car

Bill: wait and see..

--they drove for an hour and a half and Yazzi gradually recognized the road that they were taking..--

Yazzi: EK?

Bill: yeah..

Yazzi: there's so.. much.. Bill is pulling up in the parking lot

Bill: what? People?

Yazzi: yeah.. where is everybody?

Bill: today, it's just going to be us in here…

--as soon as they walked pass the entrance it was getting dark so the whole park started to light up and it was just like a movie..--

Yazzi: oh my god!

Bill: what do we ride first?

Yazzi: hmmm….

Bill+Yazzi: rio grande! Hahahahahaha

--after getting wet, they dried their selves in the flying festival… they rode every ride at least twice.. and after that they are both very exhausted…--

Bill: oh my god.. I never had so much fun in the amusement park before..

Yazzi: this is the best day ever..

Bill: yeah..

Yazzi: but I still haven't given you your present yet..

Bill: oh yeah.. can you give it now?

Yazzi: yeah.. here.. taking something from her pocket

Bill: a ring? Are you going to propose??

Yazzi: shut up! Don't ruin the moment!

Bill: ok sorry.. what is it exactly?

Yazzi: I always want you to have a real part of me so this ring right here.. can you see the red gem?.. its actually a very small glass ball with my blood inside..

Bill: oh shit.. that is so.. I can't even.. I'm speechless! Thank you Yazzi!

they hugged each other

--after that they drove back to the hotel because Bill said there was something important that will take place… it was going to be a two hour drive and Yazzi looked very tired..--

Bill: why don't you sleep on the way there.. you look tired

Yazzi: that's because I am yawns

Bill: go to sleep.. I'll wake you up when we arrive

--While Gustav and Marian were decorating…--

Gustav: Babes… where are the balloons?

Marian: Oh… there!

Gustav: Ok! Got it!

Marian: I'll be the one to put it on the ceiling!

Gustav: Ok! Then I'll carry you so that you can reach the ceiling!

Marian: Thanks babes!

after 2 minutes

Gustav: God damn it! That stinks! What's that smell??

Marian: Oops… sorry babes! I think I just farted… a while ago?!

Gustav: Shit Marian! What the hell?! Why don't you just go to the bathroom first and take your time! God!

Marian: Sorry babes! Really sorry! It's just that… I'm constipated and just so you know… I feel so relieved! Promise! Cross my heart!

Gustav: Hope to die?!

Marian: hahahahaha!! You know that to?

Gustav: Of course! I really say that lines when I'm promising something to my friends.

Marian: Ahh… Ok!

Gustav: So, the next thing to decorate is the table.

Marian: Yeah!

--While Georg and Jenika were buying some fireworks…--

Jenika: So, we have to buy this, this and this, this and this one!

Georg: Sweetie… It's kinda heavy!

Jenika: It's okay sweetie! You're strong, right?!

Georg: Of course!

Jenika: Oh… this one! Here.

Georg: What do you call this?

Jenika: It's called Judas' belt! It's really fun!

Georg: Ok! Then, we'll buy this too!

Jenika: C'mon, let's go to the cashier.

--At the hotel room…--

Maika: Whew! Our homemade cake is done!

Tom: Yeah! You know, this is my first time to make a cake! I really enjoyed it!

Maika: hahahaha!! Nice one babe!

Tom: Gustav, Marian… are you finished?

Gustav+Marian: Of course! All done!

Gustav: In spite of that incident!

Marian: Shh!!

Gustav: Okay!

Jenika+Georg: We're here!

Tom: Let me see, let me see!

Georg: LATER!!

Tom: Ok!

Maika: Anung nabili niyo?

Jenika: Mei kwitis, mei lusis, mei sinturon ni hudas, mei five star at mei boga!

Marian: Yown! Boga, beybeh!

Maika: hahahahaha!! Kulang na ata kanyon eh!

Jenika: Oo nga eh!

Marian: Gurls, mei naicp aq!

Maika+Jenika: Cge anu un?!

Marian: Mei naicp aq, bket hndi nten rentahan c posit n tga sindi ng paputok!

Maika: Hahahahahahahahaha!! Gago ka tootchie!

Jenika: Punyeta ka Marian! Panu kapag nasabugan un?!

Marian: Saan? Sa labi?!

Maika+Marian+Jenika: Hahahahahahaha!! Ang asim!!

Tom: girls, what are you talking about huh?!

Maika: Nothing babe! We're just making ourselves happy, right girls?!

Marian+Jenika: Right!

--At the party…--

Bill: hi guys! We're here!

Everyone: yeah! Finally!

Tom: you disappeared for so long and we prepared all day!

Maika: so let's get this party started!

Yazzi: nice cake!

Tom+Maika: thanks! We baked it ourselves!

Yazzi: nice!.. Maika mei pg-aaply ng natutunan s THE! Hahaha

Maika: ahhaha.. xempre nmn noh! Hahaha

--the party was great.. dancing, eating, laughing, drinking.. a few horsing around… and then..--

Jenika: alright guys! Its time for the fireworks!!

Georg: yeah!

Yazzi: woohoo! Let's go to the rooftop!

Marian: kami ni Gustav babes sa boga!!

Maika: wait.. la p si posit! Xa mgsisindi ng mga fireworks tlg db..

Marian: auz lng yn.. start n tau.. d ntin 2 mauubos.. mega dami e

Jenika: xempre! Mahirap n mabitin!

Bill: uhmm.. you start.. I'll just stand here for a while..

Yazzi: come on.. its fun! lighting up one lusis.. come on.. hold it..

Bill: this is cool..

Yazzi: holding 5 lusis together and lighting them up all at once.. here!

Bill: waaaaaaaaaahhhh!! runs off

Yazzi: come on Bill! Hahahahaahahahha

Gustav: BBBOOOMMM!.. yeah!

Marian: boga babes!! Boga!

Georg: ouch! Jen sweetie! That watusi hit me in the butt!

Jenika: I'm so sorry sweetie!

Tom: guys! I think here comes Posit!

Maika: buti nmn! Lika n! bilis!

Yazzi: yeah time for the big fireworks! Posit where will you put the belt?

Posit: around me of course… puts the belt around him.. then Yazzi lights it up… Wait! Joke lng un!

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

Posit: I thought it'd hurt more than that..

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

Posit: ouch. La n?

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

bang

Posit: sinturon nga ni judas

wwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeee……. BOOM!

Maika: oh well so much for that! Fountain n! whoohoo!

Tom: whispered to Maika's ear Oh my God! Posit is not a human! Shit! I can't believe what he had done!

Maika: Babe, it's ok! Ever since when he was a child, he always gets bombed on my fireworks.. That's why his lower lip is all over his face

Tom: What?? Is that true?! He scared the shit out of me!

Maika: hahahahaha!! But we still love the heck out of him! He's willing to sacrifice his life for our happiness!

Tom: Yeah… you're right!

Posit: So guys! Anu ng next n papuputukin?! Gosh! Kaexcyte!

Jenika: Fountain na, fountain na!!

Georg: Ok! Here it goes! then he lights it up but, it can't stand

Bill: Shit! What happened??

Yazzi: It can't stand! Oh my!!

Posit: It can stand!

Marian: Are you sure?

Gustav: How come??

Posit: You put that on my head! Then it can stand! Yahoo!!

Tom: What the fuck are you thinking?! Are you crazy?? Oh my god!

Posit: I'm not crazy! It's really fun! Why don't you try?

Maika: Oh my god! No thanks! Mamaya matulad p ung babe kuh sau! Sau n lng! Mas bagay xa sau! Cge na go!

Posit: Ok! Marian, pakilagay nman s ulo ko… please?!

Marian: Ok! Gustav babes, can you help me?!

Gustav: Of course babes!

Posit: Nakanaks nman! elaborated Bbbaaabbbeeesss!!

Marian: Eww… get off me! slaps posit

Posit: Aww! Aray ah!

Marian: Ayan! Tpos na! Gustav babes, c'mon light it up!

Gustav: Ok! 1, 2, 3!!

pshh

pshh

pshh

pshh

pshh

pshh

pshh

Maika: Wow! It was so amazing! Right, babe!

Tom: Yeah! Whoah! Look at Posit! Fuckin' shit! Why the hell does he have a five star in his mouth!?

Maika: It's just his habit!

Tom: Really?! Oh my God!

Yazzi: Yah, it was just his past time!

Bill: God! Why is he popping?!

Yazzi: Huh?! Oh-My-God!

Marian+Jenika: Xet! C posit!

All: Posit!! Are you okay?!

Bill+Tom: Oh man!

Maika: Kung bakit nman kc ngppsikat k p eh! Aian!

Jenika: At bkit nman kc 5 star pa ang tinira muh?!

Marian: Oo nga nman! Jusko ka dong!

Yazzi: Anu, nailuwa muh nman b ung 5 star?!

Posit: Nalunok ko ata.

Maika+Jenika+Marian+Yazzi: Putchanginangmatigasatmalagketnakamote! Sticky shit banana shit! Putaktengmalagketnataengkabayo!

Tom+Bill+Georg+Gustav: What??

Posit: Ang haba nun ah! Hnde ko carry un!

--after that, he went to Yazzi and Bill to greet them a happy anniversary. Unfortunately…--

Posit: Oh, I almost forgot! Yazzi, Bill… Happy Anniv... slaps him Oooouuuuccccchhhhhhhh!!

Bill+Yazzi: Thanks a lot! Now go home! Urgh!

Posit: Aray anu b un?! to Maika Maika… pakisabi n lng kina Yazzi na happy anniv…. slaps him Ouch!

Maika: Makakarating! Cge na uwi ka na! Bye! then closed the gate

--And after that party, they all went home and rest.. it was already their sem-break and all of them wondered where they should go..--

Bill: where do we go next?

Tom: another hotel or resort? It's kinda boring

Maika: hmm..

Yazzi: hmmm.. yeah you're right. You guys can't always be the one to take us somewhere amazing.. its our turn…

Bill: ok Yazzi.. where?

Yazzi: I have no idea.

Maika: I know! My aunt's rest house in Bulacan! That's perefect!

Tom: where? A what?

Maika: my aunt's rest house.. no one lives there except I think one housekeeper.. she said anyone in our family is welcome there.. so yeah! That's where we'll go!

Tom: great idea babe! kiss Maika on the cheek

Bill: yeah! Off to Bulacan! We'll leave tomorrow!

Yazzi: let's take georg, gustav, jenika and Marian!

Maika: yeah! The more the merrier!

--so they made plans and were off to Bulacan the next day.. Tom's car was too small for all of their luggage so they rented a van.. on the way there..--

Bill: are we there yet?

Yazzi: no..

Bill: are we there yet?

Yazzi: no…

Bill: are we there yet?

Yazzi: no.

Bill: are we.. Yazzi puts on her pissed off face

Yazzi: say that again one more time…

Bill: ..there yet?

Yazzi: ugh! I'm gonna kill you! squeezes Bill against the window..

Bill: ok ok I give up!

Maika: easy there guys! You may not make all the way there..

Marian: yeah… you might break Bill in half Yazzi farts

Gustav: Babes not again..

Marian: oops! Sorry!

Georg: oh my god! That smell!

Jenika: georg sweetie open the fucking window!

Tom: Shit! I'm suffocating!

Maika: opens the window.. here babe! Breathe! Breathe in the clean air from outside!!

Bill: ARE WE THERE YET?!

Yazzi+Marian+Jenika+Maika+Tom+Georg+Gustav: NO!

--after two hours on the road they finally got there..--

Yazzi: WE ARE HERE!

Bill: at last!

Georg: big house! Kinda creepy too.. nice!

Maika: let's go inside!

Everyone: yeah!

Maika: excuse me.. we're… POSIT??

Posit: hi guys! I didn't know you were coming!

Maika: what da fuck are you doing here??

Posit: I'm the new housekeeper.. this is another sideline of mine besides lighting fireworks!

Maika: oh my god!

Yazzi: I never thought!

Jenika: Posit! I missed you!

Goerg: what??

Jenika: nothing.

Marian: let's just go inside! I can't hold this in any longer! I need to poop!

Gustav: by all means go inside right now Marian!

--Marian ran inside with the speed of light.. after 10 mins in the bathroom--

Jenika: buti nmn tapos ka na! aq nmn!

Marian: wait jen 'wag ka muna papasok dyan..

Jenika: bakit?

Marian: kung ayaw mong mapilas ilong mo mula sa mukha mo hindi ka muna gagamit ng cr n yun!

Jenika: xet.. get q n.. gueh dun nlng aq s puno sa labas..

Marian: mabuti pa..

--dinner time..--

Posit: dinner time!

Tom: hey guys! Posit is calling us to dinner!

Maika: oh my god! Don't tell me he cooked dinner

Tom: I think he did babe..

Maika: while making the sign of the cross may god guide us through this ordeal

Tom: hahahahaha

Yazzi: anything tastes good when you're hungry!

Bill: yeah

Maika: well it might taste good.. but is it… whatever.. let's eat!

Georg: let's dig in!

Jenika: wait! Shouldn't we pray first?

Marian: yes! Let's pray that some of "us" don't get constipated…

--they prayed and ate.. while having dinner Posit shared what he learned about the house on his first day.. the neighbors told him all about the house's history and why the old housekeeper left…--

Maika: xet! This house is haunted!

Tom: cool!

Bill: oh no!

Yazzi: yeah!

Marian: don't let me hear those kinds of things! plugs ears and sings.. fa lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!

--they all finished dinner and went to sleep.. the four girls slept in one room.. the boys in the other.. posit in the basement.. that night.. the clock struck 12 and Yazzi was woken up by the grandfather clock's sound.. she went to the balcony to get some fresh air.. after a while Jenika woke up too and went to the balcony..--

Jenika: di ka rin makatulog?

Yazzi: di e.. ingay nung grandfather clock! Leche!

Jenika: haha.. nagising aq sa hilik ng boys e.. langya orchestra!

Yazzi: talaga?

Jenika: pakinggan m.. snore……….

Yazzi: langya oo nga.. hahahahaha

Jenika: nakkatakot dito sa rest house nila maika..

Yazzi: unga e.. ghost hunting?

Jenika: lika! Pero wag tayong dalwa lang!

Yazzi: di ah! Tingin mo baliw ako??

Jenika: haha.. gisingin natin si posit para siya gumising sa kanilang lahat..

Yazzi: bakit si Posit pa?

Jenika: gusto mo ikaw masampal ng mga yan pag ginising mo sila?

Yazzi: unga si Posit nlng.. siya sanay sa sampal e..

--Jenika and Yazzi went to the basement to wake Posit up..--

SPLASH!

Posit: wah! Lamig! Xet!

Yazzi: posit…. complete with puppy dog eyes.. pagising naman silang lahat… ghost hunting tayo.. gueh n.. please…

Jenika: please..

Posit.. oh xa.. xa.. lika n nga..

--Posit went to the guys room to wake them up..--

Posit: Tom.. Tom.. wake up smack! Right in the chin

Tom: oh! Posit! I'm so sorry.. I thought you were a burglar.. sorry

Posit: its ok.. my lower lip is not damaged in anyway at all..

Tom: why'd you wake me up anyway?

Posit: the girls wanted to go ghost hunting.. ok.. then wake the others up.

SMACK! one in the left cheek from Georg

SMACK! another in the right from Gustav

Bill: where should I punch you? Everyone else did.. it would be unfair if I didn't..

Posit: ok.. right here points to stomach

SMACK!

Bill: thank you

--he went to the girl's room to wake maika and marian up--

SLAP! Posit's cheek is now swollen because of Maika

Posit: Marian??

PPPRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUTTTTT!

Posit: hindi 2 ulo ni Marian noh?

Maika: hindi..

--Posit collapsed from the noxious gas that was released--

Marian: let's go ghost hunting!

Everyone: let's go!

Yazzi: wait! We have to wake up Posit.. we can't attract ghosts without him!

Bill: why not?

Yazzi: if we have him around.. the ghosts will think that he's one of them and show up

Bill: right! Great idea

--they all dragged Posit to the stairs and pushed him so he'd wake up--

BUMP!

BUMP!

BUMP!

BUMP!

BUMP!

BOOM!

Jenika: after all that abuse.. his lower lip still remains unblemished.. remarkable

Marian: never underestimate the powers of the lower lip!

Maika: uy! Xet! Aun n! pngluluksaan n xa ng mga multo!

Yazzi: gaga! Waaaahhhhhhhh! Xet!

Tom: hey, where'd Bill go?

--They searched all over and found Bill in his bed covered up in his blanket--

Bill: g-g-ggh-gho-ghost!

--After their 1 week adventure-horror trip in Bulacan, The girls were still not ready for their school…--

Yazzi: yawns Hi guys! Good morning… I'm still not in the mood for attending classes! Urgh!

Jenika+Marian+Maika: Kami rn noh?! Hai…

Maika: Katamad tlga! Sana nag-absent n lng tlga aq!

Marian: Ai nku! Pareho lng tau! Gusto ko n rng umuwi para tatae na aq! Ilang araw n rn aqng hnde tumatae since last week!

Jenika: Ai jusko! Ayan k n nman! Hindi n nga aq nkagamit ng banyo dhil sau eh!

Yazzi: Hai! Ayoko tlgang pumasok! Guys! Sunduin nio n kmi d2!!

then someone knocked

Maika: Yes?

Man: a rose… for you!

Maika: Wow! Who gave this to you?!  
Man: Bye.

Maika: Hey wait! Urgh!

Marian+Jenika+Yazzi: Jusme! Soxalen ka ah! Mei rose!

Jenika: Kanino nman galing, aber?!

Marian: Oo nga! Ui, mei nauto ka ah!

Maika: Gaga! Faithful aq kei Tom noh!

Yazzi: Ok! Un ang sabi muh eh!

time after time, another and another man gave Maika a rose. Until the 99th man came and said

Man: For you, Maika.

Maika: Could you please tell me, what's going on here! I'm really curious! Pretty please!!  
Man: Bye!

Maika: Urgh!

Yazzi: Grabe Maika ah! Ilan n 2ng bulaklak muh!

Marian: Medyo marami xa, medyo lang nman!

Jenika: Hnde nman maxado!

Maika: Hai, ewan ko b! Baka… maganda lang tlga aq cguro! smiles

Yazzi: Ok, alisan na!

Jenika: Oo nga! Tara girls, halina kau!

Marian: Cge cge

Maika: Girls?! Anu b!! Ok fine!

--During science time… Mr. Ortiz said that all students must go outside the corridor.--

Mr. Ortiz: All students in the high school building, please go outside the corridor now!

Students: Oooohhhhh!! Anu n nman kya ung ssbihin nia??  
then there was a love song that was played

Students: Wwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwww!! Ang sweet nman nung kantang ian!! Grabe!! Kainluv!!

and suddenly Tom went upstairs, just to give her the 100th rose, with a little microphone on his right ear and kissed Maika on the forehead

Maika: Oh my god! What's this? What's the meaning of all of this? Is there an occasion?

Tom: Shh… I'm gonna make it up to you, for all of those days that I wasn't by your side.

Maika: God! I-I-I'm so speechless! I really don't know what to say!

Tom: It's not just only by saying I love you, but you also have to do it.

Maika: Thank you so much babe! I really like it!

Tom: So, are you shocked when there were 99 men who gave you a rose?!

Maika: Uhmm…. Not much.

Tom: hahahahaha!! So, I love you

Maika: I love you too babe.

Tom: Always and forever?

Maika: Always and forever.

Tom: Come here. then he kiss Maika on the lips

Students: Yihee!! Whootwoooh!! Kasalan na!!

Everyone: hahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Tom: Ok, so I gotta go now. Bye babe!

Maika: Bye! Take care ok?!

Tom: Yah, you too. Again, bye!

Maika: Bye!

--By the time she went home, she directly went to her room and put it in a beautiful vase…--

--And the next day was Tuesday and it is declared as no classes (yes!) So Tom decided to have a date with Maika (of course magastos!) so he called Maika…--

rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg!!

Maika: while watching Oh… C tom pla! Hi babe!

Tom: Hi babe! Mornin'!

Maika: Mornin'! So…

Tom: Yah, uhmm… are you free today?

Maika: Yah, I'm already finished with my projects.

Tom: Great! So, we'll have our date today! Is that ok with you?

Maika: Sure! Where?

Tom: Oh, that's a secret!

Maika: yeah, yeah, surprises!

Tom: hahahahaha! So, I'll just pick you up at 10.

Maika: Ok! Bye!

Tom: Bye! Mwuah!

--Then Tom picked her and went to the said place. At the said place, he blindfolded Maika and went to the yacht that Tom rented for the two of them…--

at the yacht

Tom: Now, get off your blindfold

Maika: Wow! I've never been in a yacht before! I really love it! Gosh!

Tom: I know you'll like it!

Maika: Thanks babe! kiss him on the lips

Tom: You're very welcome!

Yacht driver: So, here's your suit! Now go and change!

Maika: What is this??

Tom: We'll gonna have scuba diving! C'mon!

Maika: Wwwwhhhhhaaaaattttttt!! I'm not ready for that!

Tom: Babe! Nah, just go to that room and change!

Maika: No! I won't! I really really won't!

Tom: C'mon babe… Please don't let this date go to waste. Please??

Maika: Ok, ok! Wait for me!

Tom: Ok! I know you'd agree! Hahahahaha!!

Maika: fine! Ok!

After 5 minutes

Tom: You ready?!

Maika: I think so…

Tom: babe, i know you can do it.. I'll always be here by your side and no one can take me away from you!

Maika: uhh…. I'm so touched! Thank you.

Tom: Ok.. So I'll just hold your hand. Hold on to me ok?!

Maika: Ok!

Tom: Here we go!

--then they went to where the clams stayed and open it. As they open it, Maika saw a little box with a ring inside… she immediately kissed Tom and almost forgot that they're in the underwater.--

--After that underwater date, she immediately called Yazzi to tell her everything what had happened…--

rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg!!

Maika: Yazzi bilis!!

Yazzi: Aba! C Maika pla… Hello?

Maika: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Yazzi: Aaaaarrrrrrrraaaaaaaayyyyy!! Ang sakit hah! Anu n nman bng nangyari senyo ni Tom?

Maika: Gosh! Ngscuba diving kmi knina! And super saya! Tpos ung purpose pla nun pra ibigay sken ni tom ung ring n nkalgay p tlga dun s mei mlaking kabibe! Grabe!

Yazzi: Uyy!! Saya nman! Anu ung itsura nung ring?!

Maika: Mei 2 heart shape tpos ung letter T for Tom nsa right side tpos ung M for Maika nsa left! O db, ang sweet ni Tom sobra!!

Yazzi: Oo nga eh! Panigurado abot batok n nman iang ngiti muh dian!

Maika: hahahahahaha! Nman!

Yazzi: Mei tawagan n rn kmi ni Bill sa wakas!

Maika: Cge, anu un?!

Yazzi: Pare at ska mare! O db, ang cute! Luv it!

Maika: eww! (3x) wla n bng matino! Gwin nio nmang sweet! Langya kau!

Yazzi: Ok n un! Cute kya! Hnde k lng snay!

Maika: Hai, bhala kau! Bsta suportahan taka!

Yazzi: hahahahaha!! O cge, bye n! Gudnayt! Labyu!

Maika: Gudnayt! Labyu!

--after that.. Preparations for their upcoming prom went into action! The mall.. Dressmaker.. UK! Were in their itinerary for the day.. 9 am the girls plus Tin met up at the UK to look for shoes!--

Tin: hi guys!

Yazzi: tin! Dumating ka rin! 8 usapan at as usual.. 9 k dumating.. tamang tama bubukas pa lang ang UK!

Tin: galing timing q noh! Hahahahaha!! Ba't niyo nga pala aq sinama bigla?

Maika: la lng, bakit?

Marian: unga.. well actually.. ikaw lang pinagkakatiwalaan naming kasi..

Jenika: ayaw naming magmukhang mga tanga sa prom e..

Tin: ah.. so fashion consultant?

Yazzi+Maika+Marian+Jenika: oo!

Tin: mahal talent fee ko

Yazzi: gueh uwi ka na.. e2 20 pesos..

Tin: langya ka.. joke lng! Hahaha

Maika: yun nm pala e.. lika n.. ahaha..

Jenika: let's go!

Marian: guys.. wait.. cr lang aq…

--after 5 mins..--

Maika: ok n?

Marian: yn.. Let's go!

--after two hours of searching for shoes… Yazzi found a pair of black stilettos with skull print.. Maika found a pink and green pair of sandals.. Marian had a shiny pair of red slingbacks.. Jenika had a blue peeptoes with polkadot print…--

Tin: Girls, finish n b lhat s spatos?

All: Yah! Finish na!

Maika: Grabe, di ko n tlga mhintai ung prom nten!!

Yazzi: Ako nga rn eh! I'm sure mega saya ng prom!

Marian: Oo nga eh! Tpos ang cute p n2ng shoes n nbili ko!!

Jenika: Tara! Dun n tau s damit!! Dali!!

Tin: Ok, next stop nten s Shangri-la! Let's go!!

All: Ok!!

--At the Shangri-la mall, the girls and the boys all met up…--

Tom: Guys, look! It's them!

Bill C'mon! Hurry!

Tom: hugs Maika Hi sexy!

Maika: Oh… Hi babe!

Bill: Hi Yazzi! The ever sexy Yazzi! Hahahaha!!

Yazzi: Hi Bill! Hahahaha! What are you guys doing here?

Bill: Actually, we're all buying our clothes for the prom!

Gustav: Yeah! And then, we saw you. So..

Marian: Ahh…. I see.

Gustav: How about you girls?

Marian: Well, we're also buying our clothes for the prom!

Gustav: Wow, What a coincidence!

Marian: hahahaha!! Right!

Jenika: Guys! Georg sweetie and I will just buy there… At Mori Lee.

Tin: Haneph! Mori Lee! Nakadali ka ah!

Jenika: Gaga ka tlga Tin! Cge na, bye!

Tin: Bye!

Marian: O cge, kmi rn ng Gustav babes ko dun kmi sa Terani Couture.

Tin: Wow!! Soxalen ang lula muh! Cge na, lumayas n kau!

Marian: hahahaha!! Cge, bye! See yah later!

Maika: Kmi rn ng babe kuh dun kmi s Mauri Simone.

Tom: Mommy Simone! Hahahaha!!

Maika: hahahaha!! You dummy!

Tin: Aba, lahat kau puro bongga ang mga damit! Jusko!! 'Di nman kau mamumulubi nian?!

Maika: Hnde noh! Kung mgkulang man ung budget, mei taga-salo aq! Hahaha!!

Tin: Cge na babush!

Maika: Babush! C'mon babe!

Tom: Ok!

Yazzi: Kmi rn nga pla Tin, dun n kmi sa Niteline.

Tin: ai… tlgang iniwan aq!!

Yazzi: OK lng ian! San k b bibili??

Tin: Nagpatahi aq noh!

Yazzi: At knino nman??

Tin: Monique Lhuillier baby!!

Yazzi: Lupet ah!

Bill: What are you talkin' about?

Yazzi: Oh… her dress was made by the famous designer "Monique Lhuillier". Do you know her?

Bill: Yah! Of course! She's the one who made Britney's wedding dress right?

Yazzi: Yah! Wow, you know a lot Bill!

Bill: Of course! So, let's go?

Yazzi: Yah, Sure. Bye Tin!

Tin: Cge, bye! Have fun guys!

Yazzi: Ok!

--Yazzi bought a strapless purple bodice features a knotted empire with bands surrounded by beading and has a ruched skirt with beads sprinkled into the pick ups. Maika bought a kiwi green enchanting V-neck tank prom dress adorned with ruching detail at bust and back. Jenika bought the elaborate blue ball gown features a beaded haltor strap with shirred tulle forming the sweetheart neckline. Mori Lee beaded empire band on the corset tie back bodice and a multi-layered tulle skirt. And lastly, Marian bought the new 2008 SHORT prom dress by Terani Couture. Corky but cute zebra printed halter top, a pink empire belt that breaks up the black sequined bottom, Low V back, and a puffy short bottom with descending sequins and large multi-colored spangles…--

Tin: Oh girls, tpos n b lhat mamili ng damit??

All: Finish na!

Tin: Grabe!! Buti nman! Ang tgal kong nghintay ah! Buti n lng nmili aq s marks and spencer ng mga casual dresses.

Maika: Ahh…. So, tara na! Let's all go home guys!

Tom: Ok! To my car! then bumps posit Holy shit! POSIT!

Posit: Hi guys! Nandito pla kau!

Maika: whispered to Tom Oh my God! Here comes disaster!

Tom: Yah! You're so right babe!

Tin: Posit?? Jusmiyo ka! Anung gnagawa muh d2??

Posit: Anu pa, edi nmimili ng damit pra s prom!

Marian: Ai nku! Bilisan muh! Magsasara n ung mga stores oh!

Jenika: Oo nga dalian muh! Wag kang ngang papatay-patay!

Posit: Oops… easy lng kau dian! Hnde aq pgssrhan nung store n un! Mei nreserve n aq eh! Kukunin k n lng sknila ngaun un!

Yazzi: Aba! Soxalen ka ah! San bang store un??

Posit: Edi sa Tuxx!

Tin: Wow! Nkatuxedo ang lulu muh! Sino bng date muh pra sa prom??

Posit: Wla p nga eh! Hnde pa kc nila nkikita ung tunay n kagwapuhan ko… nkkaasar nga eh!

Maika+Tin+Yazzi+Jenika+Marian: Ok! Uwian na! C'mon guys Let's go! Let's all go home!

Tom: Ok babe! All to my car!

Posit: Hey guys! Saan kau ppunta??

All: HOME!!

Marian: ung mayabang na labi n un!

Maika: Oo nga eh! Akala muh kung cno xa!

Jenika: Eh labi lng nman ang nppancn sknia eh! At hnggang dun n lng!

Yazzi: Yah! At ang tanging kslanan lng nia ay ang mgkaroon ng malaking lower lip!

Tin: Ai nku Yazzi you're right!

Yazzi: Nman!

Maika: lagariin kuh ung labi nun eh! Para khit konti nman mei mbawas!

Yazzi: hahahaha!! Hai nku! Maccra lng ung lagari muh!

Marian: Edi ikuskos ung labi nia sa pader! Hahahaha!!

Jenika: Ai nku! Wla p rng talab! Kikinis lng ung pader!

All girls: hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

--Then, the day of prom has finally arrived and all of them were so excited about it… at the hotel.. The four boys..--

Tom: Bill, did I tie this tie right? I think its sideways..

Bill: oh no no no. you can't even do a neck tie.. here.. you put this over that.. then under.. honestly Tom, what would you do without me?!

Tom: don't be so full of yourself Bill!

Bill: haha.. just kidding.. looking sharp by the way

Tom: well… you as well.

--Bill was wearing a black and white vertical striped suit with a compliment purple handkerchief in the side breast pocket and an open purple shirt inside showing a bit of skin!.. while Tom wore (for once in his life) a black suit, black shirt and kiwi green tie to match Maika's dress..--

Tom: hey Gustav! Georg! You ready? We have to go or we'll be late!

Georg: don't get too excited! It's only 4:30 pm! The prom doesn't start until 7pm!

Tom: yeah.. but we have to arrive there before the girls do! You don't expect them to wait for us don't you?

Gustav: Tom is right! Let's go!

Georg: ok

Bill: let's go then

--while the girls… Maika, Yazzi, Marian and Jenika all checked in the hotel so they don't have to worry about the time.. At Maika's room..--

Maika: Aira! Help me with my dress.. can you zip it up… zips up dress.. thanks.. where's the make up artist? ding dong.. oh.. come on in

M.U.A: how would you like your hair and Make up to be?

Maika: do my hair curly and shiny.. put green glitter in too as for my make up.. green eyeshadow! But by all means don't make me look like a clown! Damn it!

M.U.A: ok.. let's do this

--after that.. Maika looked like a better than a princess but not so much as an old moldy queen.. just right to keep eyes on her.. meanwhile at Yazzi's room…--

Yazzi: answering the door.. to the M.U.A.. no thanks.. you can go next door.. I'll do my own make up..

--Black eyeliner there.. black eyeshadow with pink eyeshadow (not mixed together).. mascara.. curlash.. powder and a bit of lip gloss.. and voila! Someone you'd mistake for Avril Lavigne or Hayley Williams..--

Yazzi: knocks on Maika's door.. Maika ready k na??

Maika: opens door.. yeah! Let's go na!

Yazzi: ready na kaya sila tooch?

Maika: tgnan nten..

Yazzi: ui ready n b kayo?

Marian: lika na!

Maika: jen?

Jenika: e2 n.. Let's go!

Yazzi: xalen prang rainbow lng tayo ah.. Mega iba-iba ng kulay

Marian: haha.. Aba xempre! Spice girls!

Yazzi: pusang gala!

--they made their way onto the lobby where everyone, including the boys.. Are waiting.. They walked down the flight of stairs and it's easy to see how everyone's jaws dropped to the floor--

Tom+Bill+Gustav+Georg: Oh my God! They're goddesses!

Maika: Hi babe! So, do you like it? pose

Tom: Correction! It's not like… but I absolutely love it! You're so damn lovely tonight!

Maika: Thanks babe! Me too! I like your outfit! It's your first time?

Tom: Actually… yes! And I'm proud!

Maika: hahahahaha!! Cool!

Bill: Yazzi! My ever sexy Yazzi!

Yazzi: shut up.. hahahaha

Bill: hahahahaha!! It's just that, you're so beautiful tonight.

Yazzi: Thanks!

Jenika: Georg! Sweetie!

Georg: Whootwhoo! You're so delicious sweetie!

Jenika: You perv! blush hardly

Georg: hahahaha!! Just kidding!

Gustav: Babes! Hahahahahaha!! Oh my shit! I can't even imagine you wear that kind of clothing!!

Marian: putchangina ka Gustav-o! Hnde muh ba alam n inabot aq ng 3 hrs pra lng mging mgnda aq ngaung gabi?? Tpos ssbihin muh lang n ang panget ng ayos ko?? Ang kpal ng mukha mo!! I hate you!!

Gustav: WHAT??

Maika+Yazzi+Jenika: She said… I love you in a very long Filipino version! With matching I hate you at the end!

Gustav: Ahh… ok! I love you too babes!

Marian: Whatever! Hmph!

Gustav: What's wrong with her??

Maika: You know… constipated!

Gustav: Ok.

Yazzi: C'mon guys! To the pavilion!

All: Yeah!

--At the grand pavilion, all eyes were glued to them when they marched on the red carpet with their boys. All were amazed and whispering to each other. Finally…--

Tin: Ok! Ladies and gentlemen! Goodevening to everybody!

Posit: Tonight, we'll have a lot of intermission numbers from the surprise people!

Tin: Yah! So, what are we waiting for! Let's start this occasion with an intermission number from our fellow dance troupe! Let's give them a round of applause for their cotillion!

Maika: Oh my God! It's our turn! Guys, wish me luck!

All: Go Maika!

Tom: Go babe! You can do it! I know you'll do great! We'll support you!

Maika: Tnx babe!

--before he let Maika go to their formation, he kissed Maika's hand and it suddenly stop from shaking. While dancing, Tom recorded it on a video so that he had a souvenier. After that wonderful dance, here comes MONSOON…--

Tin: Thank you dance troupe for that lovely dance! So, who's next?!

Posit: No other than me! then takes coat off and the black tuxedo changed into orange polo with long sleeves and puts an afro hair that was full of glitters! (OMFG!)

Tin: Oh my god! What's in your head??

Posit: This? This is what you call… style! pose

Tin: Damn! Anyway, let's give him a round of applause!

Maika: Oh my fucking god! Babe! Guys! Plug your ears… Now!

All: Ok!

Posit: She bangs, she bangs! Oh baby when she moves she moves! Yeah!

--And here comes the diva moment…--

Posit: Through the fire! Through the limit throught the wall! For a chance of loving you, I'll badly rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssskkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk high pitched it all!!

All: Shit!! Stop it!!

Bill: My god! My eardrums!!

Yazzi: Just cover your ears guys!

Jenika: Don't give up! It's the last part of the song!! Aaaahhhh!!

Marian: Sticky shit! My ears!! They're swelling!!

Gustav: Oh my god babes! Keep covering!

Posit: Ok! Finished! Do you like it??

Everybody: Boo!! Umalis ka na diyan sa stage!! Panggulo ka!!

Posit: What?? You don't like my voice??

Everybody: NO!!

then everybody threw him some tomatoes, eggs, and other foods

Posit: Ok ok!

Georg: Whew! I thought I would be deaf all of my life!

Jenika: It's all over now guys!

Maika: Yah! Thank God!

Tin: Whew! Jusko! Anu un! Nagkaroon ata ng 3 MONSOON d2!! Anyway… we had a special number tonight. And guess who?! Let's all welcome the famous Tokio Hotel! Let's give them a round of applause!

Maika+Yazzi+Jenika+Marian: Wow!! Goodluck boys!

while Tom holds the microphone he said something very special

Tom: Before we play our song, I like to dedicate this… to my ever lovely and cute babe… Maika winks

Maika: Uhh!! You're so sweet!

Tom: I just want you to know that, I love you… always and forever!

Maika: I love you too babe! Always and forever… give a flying kiss

then Tom catch it and kiss it

Bill: Ok! So, is everybody having fun?!

Everybody: Yeah!

Bill: Then let's get rock! 2, 3, 4!!

--Then they played their song in front of many people. And after that…--

Tin: So, is everybody hungry?!

Everybody: Yeah! Kanina pa!

Tin: Ok, so chibugan na!

--So, the eight of them, ate at one big round table…--

Gustav: C'mon! Let's all dig in!!

Everybody: Yehey!!

Marian: Oops… pray first!

Yazzi: Yah you're right… so, in the name…

Georg: Ok! So, sweetie… here's the fork! Open wide!!

Jenika: Ah… Yummy!

Maika: Langya 'tong c Jen! Hanggang dito b nman?!

Marian: Hai nku! Hayaan na ntin!

Yazzi: Oo nga, kumain n lng tau!

Maika: So guys, do you like the food?!

Tom: Yeah! Delicious!

Bill: Like it!

Gustav: two thumbs up!

Georg: No comment…

Maika: Ok!

--In the middle… Tom suddenly stood up and made a sound with the spoon and the glass so that he caught everybody's attention...--

TOM AND MAIKA'S MOMENT

Maika: What's wrong babe?!

Tom: Shh…. Just wait ok! Background music please…

while the music is playing

Tom: Ok, so here we go again. You know, I never really felt this kind of feeling before to a girl. I actually just had a relationship with them and after two days… we'll have our break-up!

Everybody: Ooohhhh!!

Tom: No! Really! Right, guys!

Bill+Georg+Gustav: Yah! You're a playboy!

Tom: But then, this girl came and really caught my attention. She is so cute, adorable, sweet and always wearing an innocent smile. smiles and no one, take note, no one ever grew my heart more fond. No one had ever made me go crazy when she's not there by my side. And no one besides her… that really takes me this kind of relationship so serious. So, this day until the very end of my life… I want you, you, you, all of us! Celebrate this very special day for us. Babe… Happy 1st anniversary!

Maika: What?? Oh my!! I totally forgot!! Happy Anniversary too babe! hugged him

Tom: I love you babe… No other than you!

Maika: I love you too babe!

Everybody: Yickee!! KISS!!

Maika: Kiss kau dian?! Anu kau…

then Tom grab her waist and kissed her so passionately

Everybody: Yeah!! Woohoo!!

Tom: So, any words to say babe?!

Maika: Nothing. blush hardly

--everybody started to dance after that.. Yazzi was about to go to the dance floor when Bill pulled her hand and took her outside..--

BILL AND YAZZI'S MOMENT

Yazzi: what's up?

Bill: nothing.. I just want to get some air..

Yazzi: oh ok.. oh look at that! There are no clouds tonight; you can totally see the stars!

Bill: yeah! Its like camping but without the pesky bugs and I'm with the most amazing girl in the world..

Yazzi: and I'm with the most amazing guy in the world.. and I can't believe it's been more than a year since we've met

Bill: one year, one month, 2 days and exactly… 3hours..

Yazzi: you counted??

Bill: yeah.. anyway.. I almost forgot.. you already know we're leaving next month.. right after your graduation…

Yazzi: oh yeah.. that.. you'll be away the whole summer

Bill: yeah.. and I'm sorry for that..

Yazzi: its okay.. anyway.. go on..

Bill: since I'll be away.. and we'll be missing each other badly… I was thinking.. that.. we.. could..

Yazzi: what?

Marian: guys! You're missing the party! Come on!

Yazzi: wait a sec!

Bill: sighs.. let's go inside..

Yazzi: what were you going to say?

Bill: maybe next time.. come on

Yazzi: what is it?? I wanna know!

Bill: it's nothing.. maybe next time

--Tantrum from Yazzi--

Bill: kisses Yazzi passionately.. m-mm-mahal k-kita! Mahal na mahal!

Yazzi: oh shit! You speak tagalog?

Bill: just those words.. did I say them right?

Yazzi: you did! Mahal din kita! mwuah!

Bill: come on.. let's dance

Yazzi: let's go.. but is that what you were going to say?

Bill: kinda.. but no

Yazzi: fine.. tell me next time..

--Bill and Yazzi danced..--

Yazzi: hey.. I thought you couldn't dance?

Bill: yeah.. but I took a 3 day lesson program in dancing and I asked the guys to teach me so we could dance properly tonight!

Yazzi: aww… you did that for me?

Bill: of course I did.. I'd do anything for you..

GEORG AND JENIKA'S MOMENT

Georg: ouch! My foot!

Jenika: sorry! I'm not used to dancing like this!

Georg: come on.. its not that hard!

Jenika: sorry! I'm trying my very best sweetie!

--at that moment, another couple bumped Georg in the back so he accidentally kissed Jenika on the lips and it was their first time to actually kiss each other on the lips.. let's just say georg isn't the fastest rabbit on the race track--

Jenika: oh my god! slap!

Georg: ouch!

Jenika: sorry! You surprised me!

Georg: for the record, I did not plan that!

Jenika: it's ok.. kisses georg back

Georg: delicious!

Jenika: shut up!

GUSTAV AND MARIAN'S MOMENT

Marian: are you finished eating the desert? Everyone's already dancing!

Gustav: wait! I have to get the last piece of chocolate! It's in the very bottom! I can't reach it!

Marian: pulls gustav hard… come on! I want to dance before I get constipated again!..

Gustav: ok ok coming babes!

--Marian stopped in the middle of the dance floor, took Gustav's hand and placed it around her waist and she held his other hand… at that moment tango music played.. everyone ran away from the dance floor because they didn't know how to dance that.. the only couple left was Marian and Gustav.. as if on cue, a rose was thrown to Marian and she put in her mouth..--

Marian: leading Gustav.. 1, 2, 3, 4.. 1, 2, 3, 4,.. yes.. that's it.. very nice

--All eyes were on them and got a standing obation when they finished--

Yazzi: shit marian! I had no fucking idea you can fucking dance like that!

Bill: abso-FUCKING-lutely! That was awesome!

Gustav: I didn't know I can dance like that!

All the boys: me either!

Yazzi: mega congratz!!

Marian: thanks!

Maika: aba.. bigla kang blooming ah! Blushing!

Jenika: scattered! Hahahaha

Avery: oh my gosh! Marian! Musta na? galing galing niyo!.. anyway.. hi! I'm avery and I'm now an official fan of Tokio Hotel! And a fan of Marian and…

Gustav: gustav.. nice to meet you!

Avery: nice to meet you!

Georg: I'm georg.. the bassist.. that gustav is the drummer..

Avery: oh ok.. nice to meet you..

Tom: hi.. I'm Tom

Avery: yeah I know you.. the speech

Tom: haha.. yeah.. I'm the guitarist and also the leader of Tokio Hotel

Avery: oh.. wow

Bill: no don't believe him.. there's no such thing as a leader in our band..

Avery: hahaha.. ok..

Bill: I'm Bill by the way.. a pleasure to meet you

Avery: the pleasure is all mine.. nice ring!

Bill: really? Yazzi gave this to me..

Avery: so beautiful! And what a gem! So red..

Bill: it's Yazzi's..

Yazzi: yeah.. real ruby!

Avery: ok… Nice meeting you.. bye!

Maika: bye!

Jenika: bye Avery!

Marian: bye!

Yazzi: bye!

Maika: gosh tooch! May fan na kayo!

Marian: unga e.. hahahaha… well.. xempre.. lola m..

Yazzi: modest talaga!

Jenika: hahaha.. grabe!

Kaye: ui guys! Musta na buhay!

Yazzi: Shkaye!! Wah!.. hahaha…

Kaye: hi! Since Tokio Hotel is already here.. I figured I'd introduce myself to the four boys my friends are so crazy about..

Maika: this is my babe.. Tom..

Tom: hi.. a pleasure…

Kaye: hi.. nice suit

Tom: thank you

Marian: this is Gustav babes!

Kaye: hi there! Great dance number by the way!

Gustav: thank you! Nice dress!

Marian: uy! What da fuck!

Gustav: just kidding!

Kaye: thanks anyway hahaha..

Jenika: here is Georg sweetie!

Kaye: oh.. so you're the one Jenika is always texting during class hours!

Georg: yes I am! Nice to meet you!

Kaye: nice to meet you too!

Yazzi: Shkaye! This is Bill!

Kaye: no pet name?

Yazzi: haha.. no

Bill: yeah.. now that I think about it.. we are the only ones who don't have a pet name among the eight of us..

Yazzi: we haven't had a pet name for more than a year now…

Bill: one year, one month, 2 days and exactly… 3hours..

Yazzi: right.. you wanna start a pet name now?

Bill: you have a point.. haha.. anyway.. nice to meet you sh..kaye? is that right?

Kaye: yes..

Bill: but why does Yazzi call you Shkaye?

Kaye: she's just used to eat I guess

Yazzi: yeah, you have a problem with that?

Bill: of course not! Just asking my dear.. haha

Yazzi: ok... Hahahaha

--The party went on until 1:30 am… but the eight of them were not ready to go home just yet…--

Tom: let's get something to drink!

Maika: yeah, But where?

Marian: oh my gosh! First time!

Jenika: shit.. Mppsabak aq

Yazzi: padi's point!

Maika: let's go

The boys: yeah!

--So they all went to Padi's point. While drinking…--

Gustav: Babes, I know you're constipated. Why don't you try… this?!

Marian: Sure! Give me that!

Jenika: Aba! Hoy tootch, hinay-hinay lng ah!

Georg: What do you want to drink sweetie?

Jenika: Margarita beybeh!

Georg: Ok! Two margarita please

Maika: That was such a good a prom! It was so memorable.

Yazzi: Yah! So memorable for Posit!

Bill: My god! Posit sucks!

Tom: He's bullshit! He made my ears bleed!

Maika: hahahaha!! Yah!

Bill: So, want to go to the hotel?

Yazzi: Yah! Sure.

Tom: How 'bout you babe?

Maika: Sure!

Bill: How 'bout you guys?

Gustav: We'll just all go home after this.

Georg: Yah. So, see you tomorrow ok?!

Tom: Ok, let's!

--At the hotel, they went first to the lobby to rest for a while. And there was this girl, she was so busy talking to her phone, and she didn't recognize that she bumped Maika and Yazzi… But she didn't do anything to say sorry to them. Instead, she continually walks to the hotel's hallway…--

Maika+Yazzi: Ouch!!

Maika: Uhh! Ang kapal ng mukha nun ah!

Yazzi: Oo nga! in a loud voice Hnde mn lng ngsorry db?! Musta nman un?!

Maika: Puntahan kuh lng sndali ah!

Yazzi: Maika, wag na! Halika n nga!

Maika: Hnde! Anu xa?! Plalampasin kuh?!

Yazzi: Anu ka ba?! Maika!

Bill: Hey what's wrong?

Tom: Where's Maika?!

Yazzi: Right there! Oh my God! Let's stop her!

Tom: What?? But why?!

Yazzi: Just follow me!

Maika: Excuse me! while she get her phone Manhid ka b?! Hnde muh b kmi nkita dun? Jusko, hnde kmi langgam pra hnde muh mkita!

Girl: What's your problem?!

Maika: Porblema ko! Ikaw! Ikaw ang problema ko! Nabangga mo nga kmi lhat lhat! Hnde k mn lng ngsori! Aba! Hnde mkatarungan yata un!

Girl: Eh kau kaya ung harang s dinadaanan ko! Kita nio nmang ngmmadali aq hhrang-hrang ka p dian!

Maika: Aba, ang kapal dn pala ng mukha n2 eh! Anung gus2 mo ah?! Away, gulo, gera?! Sumosobra ka na ah!

Girl: Uhh! Just get out ok! Mind your own business!

Maika: Hoi, wag mo kong daanin sa paenglish-english mo ah! Mas mgaling aq sau!

Tom: Hey! Babe! What's wrong??

Maika: Uhh! This fucking girl got into my nerves! She's so irritating!! Urgh!

Tom: when he looked at the girl Oh… Chelsi?! Is that you??

Chelsi: Tom?? Oh my God!! Hahahahaha!! What a coincidence!

Maika: Ok, so you two know each other??

Tom: Yah, she's our childhood friend… Chelsi! Babe, meet Chelsi!

Chelsi: Babe?? Tom, is she your girlfriend?!

Maika: Yes! And is there something wrong with that?!

Chelsi: Nothing. Oh! C'mon! Let's just talk there. while she hold the hand of Tom and leaves Maika

Tom: Ok! Babe, just a sec ok?!

Maika: Whatever!

while sitting on the couch

Chelsi: So, how's your life?

Tom: Yah… we're famous rockstars!

Chelsi: Hahahahaha!! As usual!

Tom: So, when did you come back from Italy?

Chelsi: Actually, last week.

Tom: Ahh… So I see.

--On the other hand…--

Yazzi: O, anu ng nagyari?! Ngkaroon b kau ng gera nung babaeng un knina?!

Maika: Hay nku! Childhood friend pla ni Tom ung babaeng un!

Yazzi: Tlga?? Xet.

Maika: Tlgang xet!! Iniwan ko n nga cla dun eh! Bka mkaistorbo pa aq s pag-uusap nla!

Yazzi: Hai!! Anu k b?! Bkit muh nman iniwan?? Mmaya kung anung gwin nung babaeng un kei Tom eh!

Maika: Hayaan mo cla! Hai!! Makauwi n nga!

Yazzi: Gusto mo hatid k n nmin ni… Bill?? Xet! Asan n c Bill??

then Yazzi went to the lobby and there she saw Bill talking also to that girl

Yazzi: Can I enter the conversation?

Bill: Oh! Chelsi, this is Yazzi… my girlfriend.

Chelsi: Ahh… ok. So Bill, tell me, why'd you choose your girlfriend here?! I mean, there are lots more beautiful women in the other country! Hahahahahahahahaha!!

Yazzi: Eh punyeta k pla eh! Npkabastos nman pla ng bunganga n2 eh! Bill, pagsbihan muh ian ah!

Bill: Ah… What??

Yazzi: Whatever! Urgh!

Chelsi: What's with her?! Is she got a mental problem?! Hahahahaha!

Bill: No! Of course not! She just hates those types of person who doesn't even know first their inner beauty. Rather they prefer to their physical stuff. then leaves Chelsi

Chelsi: Ok.

Tom: So, nice meeting you again. See you soon ok?!

Chelsi: Yah! Bye!

Tom: Bye.

while searching for Maika

Tom: God! Maika, where are you?! Hey, Yazzi!

Yazzi: Hi Tom!

Tom: Did you see Maika?!

Yazzi: Yes. A while ago

Tom: Where is she now?

Yazzi: I don't know. Maybe she's just gone home.

Tom: Shit! Ok, thanks Yazzi.

--At Maika's house…--

Maika: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! I hate her!!

rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg!!

Tom: C'mon babe! Please! Pick it up! Oh, hello ba…

Maika: So, for five minutes… explain it to me! Now!

Tom: Ok, Babe… I'm so sorry ok?! I didn't manage you home. It's just that, Chelsi is our long lost childhood friend. And it's been years that we didn't see each other. Hope you understand babe.

Maika: So, you're saying that I'll just make some adjustments? Hah! You've gotta be kidding me!

Tom: No! It's not like that! Babe, could you just please forgive me?! I said I was sorry!

Maika: I'll just think of it later.

Tom: Babe! C'mon, please?? I'm begging here!

Maika: Ok fine! Next time, remember, I'm your girlfriend! I'm not a display!

Tom: Of course not! So, when will be again your farewell party?

Maika: This coming Saturday. I don't want you to be late ok?!

Tom: Ok babe!

Maika: Promise?

Tom: Promise.

Maika: Ok. I love you

Tom: I love you too babe. Goodnight!

Maika: Goodnight.

--At Yazzi's house…--

Yazzi: Bwisit na babaeng un! Akala mo nman kung cno xang mgnda! Ang panget-panget nman nia! Aaaaarrrrrrr!! Kaasar tlga!!

rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg!!

Yazzi: So, why'd you call me?

Bill: Yazzi, please listen first ok.

Yazzi: Go, explain it to me clearly!

Bill: Ok, Chelsi is just like that. She didn't mean to hurt you. Just be more patient with her.

Yazzi: Hah! No!

Bill: Yazzi! C'mon, be mature!

Yazzi: I said no and that's it!

Bill: Ok! But are you angry to me?

Yazzi: I don't think so.

Bill: I'm sorry Yazzi. Please forgive me! I'm really really sorry!

Yazzi: Yah… yah…

Bill: Oh c'mon! Please!!

Yazzi: Ok ok! Now go to sleep.

Bill: Ok. I love you Yazzi

Yazzi: Love you too.

Bill: Bye!

Yazzi: Bye.

--Saturday came and Yazzi and Maika were waiting for Bill and Tom to arrive…--

Maika: ok mejo sbi nten 5:30 pm… 6 na!

Yazzi: pusang gala! Musta naman un db!?

Maika: bakit kaya sila late??

Yazzi: what the fuck! Namumuro na sila!

Maika: yan na pala sila.. at.. OH MY GOD?!

Yazzi + Maika: BON??

Tom: hi babe! You know her?

Maika: yeah! She's our class president!

Yazzi: what the hell is she doing riding in the car with you and Bill??

Bill: well.. on the way here.. we saw her dancing all by herself in the middle of the road..

Tom: yeah, I think its her way of hitch-hiking..

Bill: we thought we could bring her here to be the entertainment for the night..

Tom: we had absolutely no idea that she is you class president!

Yazzi + Maika: hahahahahaha!

Bon: hi guys! Bait naman nila Bill at Tom! Hahahaha! keeps dancing

Yazzi: naglaro ka ba ng dance2 sa bahay niyo ng isang buong araw? Ba't sayaw ka ng sayaw??

Bon: let's party! goes inside dancing..

Bill: hahahaha..

Tom: babe, you hang out with the funniest people!

Maika: of course I do! That's why I'm always with Yazzi

Yazzi: hey, I heard that!

Maika: but its true isn't it?

Yazzi: yes.. its true

Bill: hahaha.. let's go inside the party is starting

Yazzi: let's go!

Marian: sago! Wait for us! Hahaha

Maika: Marian! You're here! Hahaha..

Jenika: let's get this party started!

Yazzi: holy crap.. you guys are like mushrooms popping out from everywhere! Hahahaha

Bon: hi guys! Wazzup? welcoming them into the pavilion… Marian! I heard the news!

Gustav: what news?

Bon: am I talking to you?

Gustav: sorry..

Tom: let's sit first.. then we'll talk.. I don't want to look like a lamp post.. haha

Maika: right..

--drinks and food were served and the talking went on..--

Bon: Marian.. I heard that you couldn't choose between Adam babes and JT babes! How's that going?

Marian: well.. I'm still not sure

SPLASH!

Georg: what the fuck Gustav!

Jenika: picks up a plate of cake.. here Gustav! Eat this!

Gustav: ducks.. haha! Missed me!

SPLAT! jen hits Marian in the face!

Marian: picks up a plate of spaghetti.. here!

Jenika: moves to the right.. beh! Beh! Beh! Beh! Beh! Hahahaha…

--the spag was heading right straight to Tom but, he ducks at the last second and..--

splat on maika!

Maika: babe!! gets a plate of spag from the neighboring table… here!

Tom: no.. evades the pasta strike…

Yazzi: naman! Ba't ako! Why me?? gets a pitcher of water and splashes it over everyone..

Everyone: wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!

Yazzi: hahahahaha!

--then--

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

--everyone threw a slice of cake at Yazzi..--

Posit: FOOD FIGHT!!

--posit got bombarded by plates of different shapes and sizes… someone even threw the punch bowl at him.. luckily his lower lip evaded all attacks that posed a threat to the safety of his lower lip.. until… --

SPLAT.. bull's eye! Bill hit Posit's lower lip with a tomato…

SPLAT.. goal! Tom hit his lower lip with a boiled egg

SPLAT.. homerun! Georg hit it with an orange..

SPLAT..shoot! Gustav was on target using a meatball..

SPLAT.. bingo! Maika hits him (in the lower lip) with a durian (unpeeled)

SPLAT.. gotcha! Yazzi used a rotten egg that was in her bag..

Yazzi: finally I found a good use for it!

SPLAT.. natibag! Marian hit Posit with a makopa fruit

SPLAT.. natumbok! Jenika threw a whole buko at posit's lower lip

_It still remained as strong as ever…_

SPLAT.. AYOWN! Dinaan ni Bon sa talong!

_Nabiyak din ang indestructible na lower lip ni Posit_

Posit: help! Help! My precious lip! Oh my god! Help!

--instead of helping.. someone tied posit's leg onto a car and dragged him lower lip first all aroung the pavilion..--

Tom: I wish that's the end of posit's mayhem!

Bon: nosebleed!

Maika: hahahahaha.. yeah!

--the party was so effin' fun.. everyone went home looking like a breakfast buffet. Eat all you can!--

Bon: bye guys! walked home dancing…

Tom: all that and she's still dancing up a storm.. hahahaha

Bill: that's what you call dexterity!

Yazzi: bye bill!

Bill: bye Yazzi!

Tom: bye babe!

Maika: bye! See you on our graduation ok?

Tom: ok! We'll be there!

Jenika: bye Georg sweetie!

Georg: bye sweetie!

Gustav: bye marian.. a tear fell as he watched Marian get picked up on a limo with Adam Levine and Justin Timberlake inside…

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww….. _M-touch kau!_

--then.. graduation..--

at maika's house.. cell vibrates…

Text from Tom:

"good morning babe! I got up really early today to get ready for your graduation! Congratulations! I'm so proud of you! I'll see you later ok? I promise I won't be late!.. I love you!"

Maika: wah! Oh my gosh! Graduation na! aaaahhhh!!

Maika's mom: Maika! baba ka na dito at kumain! Maya-maya pupunta na dito ung mg-mmake up sa'yo!

Maika: opo!

--maika hurried and got ready…--

at Yazzi's house.. alarm rings..

Yazzi: shit! Graduation na! aaaahhh! Hahahaha!

--Yazzi hurried.. ate breakfast.. took a bath.. got ready and did her hair and make-up--

knocks..

Yazzi: ma! Bilis! Graduation ngayon!...

--at Jenika's house..--

Jenika: calls Georg.. he's still asleep so she left a message..hi! good morning sweetie! Our graduation is today.. don't forget ok?.. bye!

--at Marian's house--

Marian: ma! Gising! Kailangan mo akong dalhin sa salon! Madaming pupunta sa graduation namin! Kailangan maganda ako xempre!

--Marian got ready and went to the salon to get all glammed up then she went straight to school where Yazzi, maika and Jenika are waiting for her..--

Maika: tooch! Dumating ka rin!

Marian: sorry ah.. mejo natagalan ung bakla sa make up ko e!

Jenika: mukha nga! Grabe! Mega blooming ah!

Marian: xempre! Kailangan p-impress! Hahahaha! Pero ndi kei Gustav babes!

Maika: kanino??

Yazzi: ui! Nandito na sila!.. Bill!

Bill: hi Yazzi!

Yazzi: Hi Bill!

Tom: Hi babe! You're so gorgeous today!

Maika: hahahaha!! Thanks!

Georg: Sweetie!! You're so beautiful!

Jenika: Thanks sweetie!

Gustav: Hi Marian.

Marian: Oh, hi too.

Maika: Girls, usap nga tau sndali… Marian! Halika muna sandali

Marian: Anung pag-uusapan natin?

Maika: Bakit kung magbatian kau ni Gustav… gnun-gnun n lng??

Yazzi: Oo nga! Anu bng nangyari??

Jenika: Mei problema b kau?

Marian: Eh kc… auko na sknia eh!

Maika+Yazzi+Jenika: What??

Marian: Eh ang asim nia kcng tignan eh! cries

Maika: Hai!! Tootch! Anu k b?!

Yazzi: Khit n gnun c Gustav, mhal n mhal k nia!

Jenika: Oo nga nman! Pnagpalit m xa knino?

Marian: Kei JT at ska kei Adam babes ko!! Huhuhuhuhuhu!!

Yazzi: Putang ina! Ian na nga b cnasabi ko eh!

Marian: Sorry guys! Hnde ko kyang pkawalan c JT at ska c Adam babes ko eh!

Jenika: Bhala ka Tootch! Ikaw mgexplain kei Gustav!

Maika: Sa bgay n ian, hnde k nmen m22lungan! Pero, wag kng iiyak-iyak dian kpag wla n c Gustav ah!

Jenika: At wag k rng mgwwala kpag hnde muh n xa nkikita!

Yazzi: Yah! Sorry k n lng Tootchie!

Maika: Halika n nga! Mgccmula n ung graduation! Tahan na Tootch.

Marian: Oo cge andyan na then look at Gustav for a while

--Then the Graduation rite had been started…--

Tom: Hey Gustav, Is there something wrong?

Bill: Yah.. You're sad

Gustav: No, It's nothing.

Georg: Why did you and Marian were not talking to each other lately?

then a tear fell from Gustav's eyes

Bill: Oh my God you're crying!

Tom: C'mon tell us!

Gustav: I think Marian doesn't love me anymore.

Georg: What??

Tom: What are you thinking?! No, Marian loves you!

Gustav: But I saw her once!

Bill: She cheated on you?!

Gustav: Do you remember the farewell party?

Georg: Yes. And what happened?

Gustav: I saw her got picked up on a limo!

Tom+Bill+Georg: Shit!!

Tom: With whom?

Gustav: I think they're Justin Timberlake and Adam Levine. Oh my God! I can't stop crying!

Bill: Oh my god! We're so sorry Gustav!

Georg: Yah, really!

Tom: Damn! I never thought that you and Marian will just end up like this!

Gustav: Me neither!

Anouncer: Idio, Anna Michaela

Tom: Oh my God! That's my babe! For a while guys!

Bill+Georg: Ok.

at the stage… while Tom is putting the medal to her

Tom: Congratulations babe! I'm so proud of you! Look at your parents!

Maika: Hahahahaha!! Yah! Thanks! waves her hand

Anouncer: Mariano, Marian Jozel

Georg: Gustav, c'mon it's Marian's turn!

Gustav: Ok.

Georg: But before you go, wipe first your tears man!

Gustav: Oh! Thanks.

then someone got up on the stage and gets the medal for Marian… and that man was Adam Levine

Adam: Nice job Marian! Maroon 5 is so proud of you!

Marian: Thanks Adam!

befor Adam puts the medal to her… someone came down from the ceiling by a rope with the help of a helicopter… and that was Justin Timberlake

Marian: Oh my God! JT babes! You're also here!

JT: Of course! Let me put this medal to you. grabs the medal to Adam and put onto her here you go!

Marian: Thanks JT babes!

Jenika: Jusko po!! Anung kbblgahan i2??

Maika: Xet!! Salawahan ka tootchie!!

Yazzi: OH shit! Girls, where's Gustav??

Maika+Jenika: Hnde nmin alam!

Yazzi: Shit! Malaking gulo 2!!

JT: So, Let's go Marian!

Marian: Where??

JT: To my place! picks up marian like a bride from a wedding

Marian: Ok!

Adam: Hey! What about me??

Marian: Oh, get my hand!

Adam: Ok babes!

Gustav: Oh my God! How could you do this to me Marian?! said to himself then walks away

Bill+Georg+Tom: Oh my God! Gustav! Where are you going?

Gustav: To nowhere! and suddenly she bumps Gizel's forehead

Gizel: Oooouuucccchhhhhh!! That hurts!!

Gustav: Oh… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. Here, let me.

Gizel: Oh… thanks. blushed By the way.. I'm Gizel.

Gustav: I'm Gustav. Nice to meet you!

Gizel: Nice to meet you too!

Anouncer: Villamar, Jenika

Georg: Gosh! That's my sweetie!

Bill: Way to go Georg!

Georg: Sweetie… I'm com… huh?!

Jenika: Oh my god!

there were two boys named Yummy and Jeper who were in rush to go upstage and puts the medallion on Jenika

Yazzi: Oh my God! Riot i2!!

Maika: God!! Anu bng nngyyari sa graduation nten?!

Yazzi: Graduation pa ba 2??

Maika: Hnde na ata!! Jusmiyo!! Prang gus2 kong himatayin!!

Yazzi: Ai sis! Sabay na tau!

Maika: Anu k b?! Hnde k p tpos sbitan ng medal!

Yazzi: Oo nga pla.

Jenika: Guys anu b?? Tumigil nga kau!!

Georg: Sweetie?? What's the meaning of all of this??

Jenika: Sweetie, I'm so sorry! I can't explain it to you! Even me, I don't know what's happening!! Girls, help me!!

Yazzi: Oh my God! Sorry Jen, gus2 ko png grumaduate!

Maika: Bhala k n dian Jen! Wla kming mggwa!

out of nowhere, Jenika saw Chuckie and he made a sign meaning "let's go". Then Jenika leaves them and take her medallion

Georg: Sweetie! Where are you going??

Jenika: I'm so sorry Georg! Today, we're over.

Georg: Huh?!

Jenika: You've heard it. I said we're over!

then Georg started to cry

Bianca: Uhmm… excuse me, you can take my hankie!

Georg: looks at her face then her breast then her ass Hmm… Not bad! Anyway, thank you

Bianca: You're welcome.

Georg: By the way… you are?

Bianca: Oh.. I'm Bianca. The sexiest girl in the campus!

Georg: Hahahahaha!!

Anouncer: Yee, Leonila Paula

Bill: Oh my! It's Yazzi!

Tom: Go bro!

upstage

Bill: while putting the medallion to her Yazzi, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!

Yazzi: Thanks Bill!

Photographer: Ok, picture!

--After their graduation, Maika's parents said to her that they will be going to Palawan next week and they will be staying there for 1 whole month…--

Maika: What?? Palawan!! 1 whole month!! Mom, dad, I don't want to stay there for a month!

Maika's mom: That's final!

Maika's dad: Yah, and no buts! Ayoko ng makulit!

Maika: aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr!!

then went to her room and called Yazzi

rrrrriiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg!!

Yazzi: Yes, hello?

Maika: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!

Yazzi: Ano na nman ba ian?? Ang skit n ng tenga ko!!

Maika: Eh kasi nman eh! C mama at ska c papa kc eh! Pupunta kmi ng Palawan next week at mgsstay kmi dun for 1 whole month!!

Yazzi: Wow!! Saya nman Palawan!!

Maika: Anu k b? Hnde msya un noh! Iitim aq dun!! At ska kung 1 or 2 weeks lng un, ok n eh! Eh kya lng isang buwan? No way!

Yazzi: Hai… wawa ka nman sis! Ok lng un! I'm sure mgeenjoy ka dun!

Maika: Kung pwede nga lng isama ko xa eh… Kaya lng mei iba nman clang lakad!

Yazzi: Hai nku! Cge na! Pumunta k n ng Palawan!! I'm sure e2 rn ung ssbihin ni Tom kpag ngkausap n kau!

Maika: Eh ayoko nga dun eh!! Mattempt lng aqng mgswimming dun everyday!! Edi iitim aq!! Hai!!

Yazzi: Bhala ka n nga! Ipaalam mo 2 kei Tom ah?! Bka mmya…. Mgtampo un sau kc di mo cnabi sknia n aalis k!

Maika: Malamang ssbihin ko sknia noh! Kya nga e2 na eh! Ttwagan ko n xa. Cge na bye!

Yazzi: Bye!!

rrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggg!!

Tom: Huh? Oh, it's Maika… Hi babe! How are you doing?!

Maika: Hi babe… I'm not fine.

Tom: Why?? Tell me.

Maika: It's just that were going to Palawan next week and we'll stay there for about a month! And it really sucks! I hate it!

Tom: Palawan? Where is that?

Maika: Yah, I forgot… You'll also need a plane to go to Palawan and I think almost 2-3 hours before you get there. Palawan is also here in the Philippines but somewhere in Visayas.

Tom: Ahh… So, you're not coming?

Maika: I want to but I can't! We're going there because it's a very long time that we hadn't saw our family relatives and they've decided to have our family reunion there.

Tom: Oh my! A family reunion! Isn't it exciting for you?! Oh c'mon babe!

Maika: It's okay with me if we'll be staying there for 1-2 weeks. But for 1 whole month, no!!

Tom: You know, it's good to have a family reunion… Bill and I were so excited when our parents told us that we'll be having our family reunion because we only see them maybe once or twice or even thrice a year.

Maika: Yah, you're right. So, you've said that you'll also going to another country.

Tom: Oh… that? We'll be going to US to also stay there. But, we're also going back here.

Maika: Ahh…. Ok.

Tom: C'mon babe, cheer up! It's just 1 month not a year ok!

Maika: You're so right! Ok, I'll go with them. Thanks babe, you really helped me!

Tom: Hahahahaha!! But, I'm gonna miss you

Maika: Me too, I'm gonna miss you… Uhh!

Tom: Babe, don't cry ok?! I love you

Maika: I love you too.

Tom: C'mon wipe your tears now and uhmm… Why don't we have our lunch together? What do you think?!

Maika: Sure! Where?

Tom: We'll just see later.

Maika: Ok! So, I'm gonna go get ready first!

Tom: Yah! And I'll pick you at 11. Understand?

Maika: Got it! Ok, bye babe!

Tom: Bye!

--At Yazzi's house…--

Yazzi: Damn it! Ang boring d2 sa bahay!! Maaya nga c Bill!

then she called Bill

Bill: Hello? Yazzi?

Yazzi: Hi Bill! I'm so bored! What is the best to do in here?! I'm so tired of chatting with my friends!

Bill: Uhmm… I'm free today! I think, let's just have a date. You want?

Yazzi: Oh my God! At last! I love you so much!

Bill: I love you too Yazzi! Hahaha!!

Yazzi: Ok, I'll just take a bath first!

Bill: Ok! And I'll pick you after lunch.

Yazzi: Ok!

--At Maika's room…--

knock knock knock

Maika: Open! Oh… you're here already?

Tom: Yah, so you're ready?

Maika: Wait! I'm not finished with my lip gloss.

Tom: Fine!

Maika: Ok! Finished! I'm all done. Now, do you love it?

Tom: Super! So let's!

Maika: Yah!

--At Yazzi's living room…--

Bill: Hi lola! Where's Yazzi?!

Yazzi's grandma: Oh, Bill! She's upstairs.

Bill: Ok thanks! I'll just go there and pick her up.

Yazzi's grandma: Go!

knock knock knock

Bill: Yazzi… It's me Bill.

Yazzi: Oh, Hi! I'm just finishing my nail polish.

Bill: Ok. I can wait.

Yazzi: So, just sit there in my bed.

Bill: Ok.

Yazzi: So, a little polish here and here.

Bill: Wow, I love the color!

Yazzi: Hahahahaha!! I've spent 30 minutes for this!

Bill: Well… It's not that bad. In fact, it's nice!

Yazzi: Thanks!

Bill: So, can we go now?

Yazzi: Yah! Ok!

--And the four of them have their own date for the last time before they went to other places. Tom and Maika spent their time with each other the whole day and also Bill and Yazzi. They had fun the whole day. And after several days… the time for Maika to leave has come…--

rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg!!

Maika: Oh it's Tom! Hi babe!

Tom: So, today… you'll going to Palawan.

Maika: Yah… and later we'll be going to the airport.

Tom: Babe… I'm sorry! I can't manage you to the airport. It's so hard to see you go away.

Maika: What? You can't go?

Tom: Yah… Just always remember that I love you so much and nothing can take me away from you.

Maika: Babe! You made me cry of what you've said!

Tom: Nah, stop crying ok?! Just have fun there.

Maika: Ok. I love you too babe. Take care also ok?!

Tom: Yah! So, Bye! Happy trip!

Maika: Hahahahaha! Bye!

--At the airport…--

Yazzi: Bye Sis! Pasalubong ko ah?!

Maika: Hahahaha!! Ikaw pa?! Cge na, bye sis!

Bill: Bye Maika! I'm so sorry for Tom if he hadn't come here.

Maika: It's ok Bill. Anyway… bye!

then someone screamed

Tom: Maika! Maika! Wait!

Maika: Tom??

Tom: while catching his breath Whew! I made it!

Maika: I thought you're not coming??

Tom: Yah, but when I think about what I've said a while ago, It's harder when I didn't see you for the last time.

Maika: Uhh… babe! Thank you!

Tom: I just wanna say goodbye to you… in a way like this.

Maika's mom: Maika! Halika na!

Maika: Ok ma! Be right there!

Tom: So… Goodbye babe! I'll gonna miss you!

Maika: Me too!

Tom: Just don't forget that I love you

Maika: Of course! I love you too.

kiss her passionately

-- Time to Leave…--


	3. part 3: bitchress chelsi

March 8, 2008: date begun

March 8, 2008: date begun; April 10, 2008: date finished

"Star-crossed Hearts and Tangled Fates (part 3)"

--Based on true daydreaming!--

By: Anna Michaela Idio (Maika) and Leonila Paula Yee (Yazzi)

Characters: Tom and Maika

Bill and Yazzi

Introducing: Chelsi – bitchy and rude but sweet

Andreas

Mommy Simone

-- It's been six months since the boys left and they were spending their 4 weeks off in New York.. coincidently.. Yazzi was invited by her family for a vaction in New York over the summer.. coincidently still.. she was staying at the same hotel the boys were staying at. Learning about the boys.. Yazzi immediately called Maika so she could go to New York as well. Maika arrived at New York and the four of them plus Georg and Gustav get to spend 4 weeks together in the big apple…--

Tom+Bill+Yazzi: Maika!! We miss you!!

Maika: Guys!! Aaaaahhhh!! I can't believe that I'm in New York now!!

Tom: Hahahahahaha!! Babe!! I really miss you! hugged her so tight

Maika: I miss you too babe! kiss him

Bill: So, how's your vacation in Palawan?

Yazzi: Yah, tell us!

Maika: Of course, because there were so many beaches there, we went swimming.

Yazzi: Wow! So, wala ka man lng bng pasalubong dian?!

Maika: Gaga! Ikaw pa nghanap ng pasalubong!

Yazzi: Hahahahahahaha

Tom: So, to the hotel!

Maika: Ok!

--At the Empire Hotel…--

Maika: Wow! Suite!

Tom: Hahahahaha! You like it?!

Maika: Of course!

Bill: Ok guys! Let's first rest in the lobby.

--At the lobby… where Chelsi (again!) is there…--

Chelsi: Oh! Hi Tom! Hi Bill!

Tom+Bill: Chelsi?? You're here??

Chelsi: Yah! Why, you don't me like to be here?

Maika+Yazzi: whispered to each other YES!

Bill: Uhmm… sort of!

Tom: Bro!

Bill: Ok!

Chelsi: No, Tom… It's okay. I understand if Bill doesn't want me to be here. I'll just pack my things up and…

Tom: No, Chelsi! You know Bill…

Chelsi: Yah.

Tom: C'mon bro, say sorry to her.

Bill: What?? To her?? Hah!

Tom: Bro look at him

Bill: Ok! Sorry.

Chelsi: Nah! It's okay. Forgiven!

Yazzi: whispered to Maika Urgh!! Nakakairita xa!!

Maika: Hai nku! Pareho lng taung bwisit dian noh!

Yazzi: Mamatay na xa!

Maika: Yah! Now na!

Yazzi: As in!

Chelsi: Ah… what are you two saying to each other?! Can you share it to us?

Maika: No… It's nothing!

Yazzi: Yah… Don't mind us!

Chelsi: Ok! Oh… I forgot to tell you that there would be a business party of all the families that were included. So, Tom and also you Bill hope to see you there!

Tom: Where? When?

Chelsi: Next week at The Majestic Hotel in Michigan.

Bill: Ok!

Tom: So, let's start to shop for your clothes ladies!

Maika+Yazzi: Ok! Yay!

Tom: Bye Chelsi!

Chelsi: Bye! gave a flying kiss to Bill and Tom

Maika+Yazzi: hate her!! Slap her!! Burn her!!

--So the four of them went to Beverly Hills and they went store to store on Rodeo drive. After 2 hours of window shopping…--

Tom: Ok, so we're here!

Maika: Wow! Nice store! Dave and Johnny!

Yazzi: Yah! And there were so many beautiful dresses here! Ah! This one! I need to try this on!

Bill: Hahahaha!! Go Yazzi! You can try whatever you want!

Yazzi: Thanks! Just wait there!

Tom: How about you babe? What do you want?

Maika: Shh… I'm choosing my style!

Tom: Ok!

Maika: Oh here! I wanna have a strapless one!

Tom: Go and fit it!

Maika: Hahaha! Yeah! Wait here!

Tom: Ok!

after 5 minutes

Yazzi: Do you like it?!

Bill: Wow! That was so awesome!

--Yazzi got a purple poly charmeuse sexy halter dress forming an x-strap on the back--

Maika: How about mine babe?!

Tom: Whoah! You're so damn hot!

Maika: Thanks! Well…

--Maika got a strapless green heavily sequined illusion mermaid gown with sweetheart neckline, belt with buckle detail, dropped waistline, and removable straps included.--

Tom: So, you two are ready for the party!

Bill: Yah!

Maika+Yazzi: Thanks!

Tom+Bill: No prob!

Maika: then Maika's tummy made a sound Oops… I think I'm hungry!

Tom: Yah! I think I'm hungry too.

Bill: So let's eat!

Yazzi: Where?

Tom+Maika+Bill+Yazzi: Uhmm…

Bill: I know!

Tom+Maika+Yazzi: Where??

Bill: To our favorite Pasta house!

Tom+Bill: Zerega!

Maika+Yazzi: Where is that?!

Tom+Bill: Just wait and see!

Maika+Yazzi: Ok!

--At Zerega…--

Tom: So, what do you want babe?

Maika: I like Mostaccioli Rigati.

Tom: Hmm… Ziti! Ok, two Mostaccioli Rigati please

Bill: How about you?

Yazzi: Whatever you want. I really don't know the foods in here.

Bill: Ok! Then, we'll have Cavatappi!

Yazzi: We'll go spirals!

Bill: Yah! Hahahaha!

--After they have eaten their lunch…--

Tom: Uhh… My tummy is so full!

Bill: Yah! Me too! I don't think I can stand again!

Yazzi: Hahahaha!! Yah!

Maika: Wait… I have an idea!

Tom: What is it babe?

Maika: Is there a hot tub in the hotel??

Tom: Yes. I think

Bill: Yah there is!

Yazzi: C'mon let's go there!

Maika: Jacuzzi baby!

Tom: Yah! Very good idea!

Maika: Oh thank you! Hahahaha!

Bill: C'mon guys!

--At Maika and Tom's hotel room…--

Maika: Gosh! I'm so excited to wear my bathing suit!

Tom: Hahahahaha!! Can I come with you at the bathroom?

Maika: Shut up!! You stay here!

Tom: Hahahahaha!! Ok!

--At Yazzi and Bill's hotel room…--

Yazzi: Oh my god!! I don't want to wear bathing suits!!

Bill: Why??

Yazzi: Too revealing!! Urgh!

Bill: Oh c'mon! You don't wanna swim?

Yazzi: Of course I want! But…

Bill: C'mon! Go to the bathroom and change! I'm sure you're super duper sexy!

Yazzi: Yah… yah!

after 5 minutes of changing

Bill: Oh my God!! You're so fucking sexy!

Yazzi: Hahahaha!! Thanks! I bought in Alice.

Bill: I so love it!

--Yazzi wears a Black halter top with embellished details under bust.--

--Back to Tom and Maika…--

Tom: Babe? Are you finished?

Maika: I'm not finished yet babe! Just wait!

Tom: Want some help to tie it?!

Maika: No thanks! I'm done.

Tom: Wow!! You're so drop-dead gorgeous!

Maika: Hahahaha!! Let's go Roxy!

Tom: Very nice suit!

Maika: Of course!

--Maika wears a green (as usual) monokini accented with Swarovski crystals with ties at neck and at the back… they all met up at the elevator..--

Yazzi: hi guys!

Maika: ui! you're here already!

Bill: yeah.. so let's go

Tom: pushes the button for the elevator..

--they got to the spa in the hotel then to the hot tub..--

Bill + Tom: ladies first!

Maika: takes off her robe and goes in.. ahh! So relaxing!

Yazzi: goes in after Maika… wow grabe!

Bill: yeah.. the water is just right..

Tom: yeah.. now all that's missing now is drinks.. to the attendant.. hey.. uhm.. four kahluas please.. thank you!

Maika: thanks babe!

--after a relaxing soak in the hot tub with a relaxing drink they all went back to their rooms… after a week of going around new York… Friday night Chelsi called Tom while he was out at the movies with Maika, Bill and Yazzi..--

Maika: hahahaha! That's so funny.. right babe?

rriiiiinggg!

Tom: hello? Oh hi chelsi…

Maika: whisphers to Yazzi… xa n nmn?? Nu ba! Nasa sine n lng.. istorbo p xa! Damn it!

Yazza: hai naku.. kausapin mo si Tom tungkol dyn!...

Bill: what's wrong Yazzi?

Yazzi: yeah uhmm.. Chelsi just called Tom and Maika is kinda pissed off and so am i.. I knew she's your childhood friend and all.. but.. there has got to be a border..

Bill: you have a point but there's no reason why Chelsi can't call Tom..

Yazzi: whatever.. but don't you think she's getting a little clingy?

Bill: I don't know…

Tom: hangs up the phone and notices Maika's angry look.. babe? Come on.. don't tell me your jealous?

Maika: rolls her eyes

Tom: just because it's dark in here doesn't mean I'm not going to see that you just rolled your eyes

Maika: what did Chelsi say?

Tom: she was just confirming with me if we will go to her business party tomorrow night..

Maika: oh ok..

Tom: come on babe.. don't be jealous.. you know you're the only one for me right?

Maika: ok.. fine..

Tom: kisses Maika.. I love you!

Maika: I love you too..

--the following night.. they were off to Chelsi's business party… besides Yazzi and Maika.. the boys brought their mom along so she can catch up on old times with Chelsi's parents.. their mom wore a sexy red halter gown by Mori Lee. A boned midriff and an asymmetrically draped hip sash on the slim, charmeuse gown with a high slit skirt..--

Bill: mom! You made it! welcoming his mom in the hotel..

Tom: hi mom! Meet Maika!

Maika: very pleased to meet you ma'am!

Simone: to Tom.. oh dear! This is Maika? Well isn't she a ray of sunshine! I approve!.. to Maika.. the pleasure is all mine my dear.. so you are the girl my son has been talking about so much at home!

Maika: haha.. thank you so much.. I can't believe you are Bill and Tom's mother.. you look so young ma'am!

Simone: oh dear.. just call me mommy simone!

Maika: ok! Mommy simone!

Bill: mom, I'd also like you to meet Yazzi!

Simone: hi there! And another jackpot by my son!

Yazzi: nice to meet you..

Simone: call me mommy simone too..

Yazzi: mommy simone! I must say you look divine tonight!

Simone: and I must say! My boys have definitely improved their taste in girls!.. you two are a refreshing change compare to the sluts and whores by Tom and the bland shy types by Bill..

Yazzi + Maika: thank you so much!

Bill: now that the introductions are done..

Tom: off to the party!

--Bill sat up front and mommy simone, Yazzi and Maika were at the back chatting--

Bill: who would've thought that they'd get along so well

Tom: yeah, mom never took on so well with any one of our girlfriends before..

Bill: that's a good sign!

Tom: yeah..

Mommy simone: what are you too talking about?

Tom: nothing mom!

Mommy simone: good, keep your eyes on the road..

Yazzi + Maika: hahaha..

--Tom drove all the way to the Bel-Air estates for the party..--

Bill: alright ladies! We're here!

Tom: yeah.. let's go…

--leaves the car without opening the door for the ladies..--

Simone: excuse me boys.. aren't you forgetting something?

Tom: what is it Bill? I got my phone.. my wallet.. what are we forgetting?

Bill: I don't know.. I also have my phone, my wallet.. my bag.. what are we forgetting?

Bill+Tom: the door! rushes over to the car…

Tom: so sorry..

Maika: it's ok.. me and Yazzi were about to open the doors when your mom stopped us..

Yazzi: yeah..

Bill: so sorry

Simone: manners boys.. manners..

Bill+Tom: sorry mom!

Simone: shall we?

Bill+Tom+Maika+Yazzi: yeah!

--arriving inside.. they found out that Chelsi hasn't arrived yet..--

Maika: wow, fashionably late?

Yazzi: weird look.. whatever..

Simone: she is always like this.. always hungry for attention

Maika+Yazzi: surprised look.. you don't like her too?

Simone: its not hate.. but I just don't feel her.. you know what I mean?

Yazzi + Maika: yeah!  
--after 20 mins of waiting.. the host finally arrives… Chelsi wore a strapless bodice that is overlaid with beaded, re-embroidered lace and trimmed with a wide ribbon sash. The organza, ball gown skirt is scattered with beads and crystals with matching shawl.. Bill and Tom did nothing but stare at her and so did everyone else…--

Yazzi: love the dress!...

Maika: hate her!

Simone: you got that right sister

Mommy Simone+Yazzi+Maika: hahahaha!

Chelsi: mommy simone! I can't believe you're here! beso2

Mommy Simone: yeah.. good to see you…

Chelsi: I know you'll want to see my parents but they couldn't make it.. sorry..

Simone: whispers to herself.. crap they're the only reason why I'm here..

Chelsi: sorry.. I didn't catch that, what did you say?

Simone: nothing.. go on you have more guests to attend to..

Chelsi: ok.. enjoy the evening!

--Chelsi completely ignores Maika and Yazzi.. she acts as if they were furniture.. but before she attended to the other guests.. she sneaks in a quick hug to Tom and Bill--

Tom: she seems very nice don't you think?

--Yazzi, Maika and mommy Simone gave him weird looks..--

Tom: ok.. I'll go over here and talk to Bill… to Bill.. what is wrong with them?

Bill: duh! They don't like Chelsi! Only a completely blind guy could miss that..

Tom: oh

Bill: I don't know why you agreed to this..

--the food was served and they all sat in their respective tables.. all of them were talking about the funny stories Mommy Simone prepared for Yazzi and Maika--

Yazzi: hahaha! Really?

Maika: I can't believe you guys hit each other with frying pans!

Yazzi: ahaha.. I wish I could've been there to see it! Hahahaha!

Simone: good thing because I have a picture of them with black eyes here in my wallet! Hahaha

Maika: let me see! looks at the picture.. hahahahahaha!

Bill: mom! Did you have to bring the picture?

Tom: so embarrassing…

Simone: come on guys.. you look so cute.. and I always take this pictures around inside my wallet.. hahaha!

--Chelsi notices the laughing going on at Tom's table..--

Chelsi: hey guys, what's so funny? takes the picture.. oh I remember this! You guys were fighting right?

Simone: yeah. But I don't recall you being there..

Chelsi: I wasn't but.. yeah…

Tom: anyway.. why don't you join us Chelsi!

Bill: gives Tom a "don't" look.. yes join us..

Maika: whispered to Yazzi Anu ba!! Lagi n lng xng epal!!

Yazzi: Oo nga eh! Nakakaasar na ah!

Maika: Gusto ko n tlga xng sugurin!

Yazzi: Anu k b?! Edi ikaw nman ung npasama!

Maika: Oo nga noh? Cge sa susunod n lng

Chelsi: then she sat beside Tom Hahahahaha!! You two are so cute! I love it!

Simone: Hahahaha… Urgh!

Maika+Yazzi: Go mommy simone!

Simone: Yeah!

Chelsi: What are you talking about mommy simone?

Simone: None of your business!

Maika+Yazzi: Yah right!

Tom: Girls! Mom!

Simone: I'm the mother here!

Tom: Yah… alright!

Bill: I told you bro!

Tom: Whatever!

Chelsi: Uhmm… Tom, wanna get some drinks?

Tom: Sure! then Maika pinch him Aawww!!

Chelsi: Huh?

Tom: Wait a sec ok?!

Chelsi: Ok!

Tom: Why did you pinch me?!

Maika: It's because you're ignoring me! You know, since that bitchy girl came into our life, your all attention has been on her!

Tom: Babe, c'mon! I'm just accompanying her

Simone: Oh yeah! You stay here young man! Just let her get her drink all by herself! She can manage!

Tom: Mom! But I told her that I'll…

Simone: No buts! If I said you stay here… you will stay here whether you like it or not! Understand?!

Tom: Ok…

Simone: I'll just go talk to her.

Bill: Go mom! I so love you!

Simone: I love you too! Girls, would you excuse me for a while?

Maika+Yazzi: Ok! Bye mommy simone!

Tom: Babe, how many times do I have to tell you that she's just our childhood friend?!

Maika: Talk to the hand! hold out her hand

Bill: Correction! It's not "our" it's just "your"!

Tom: Guys! C'mon! Chelsi is not that bad ok?!

Maika: It's just your first impression!

Yazzi+Bill: Yah!

Tom: Ok! Just try to be friendly to her.

Maika+Yazzi+Bill: No!

Tom: Fine! It's your choice!

Maika+Yazzi+Bill: We-hate-her! Aaaarrrrr!!

Tom: Babe… ok, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!

Maika: Don't talk to me!

Tom: Babe! Please!! kneeled down in front of her Ok… here. then holds the hand of Maika now, will you forgive me? Please… I'm begging

Maika: Ok, ok! Just don't ever do that again! As I was said I'm your girlfriend! I'm not just nobody to you!

Tom: Ok! I'm sorry. I promise! I won't do that again.

Maika: Don't say it, do it!

Tom: Ok… I love you

Maika: I love you too.

Bill: Yeah! That's it!

Yazzi: Whew! After 10 years!

Maika+Tom: Hahahahahaha!!

Simone: Hey guys! C'mon let's dance!

The four of them: Ok mommy simone! Hahahaha!!

JT: Ok! There were so many senoritas here! Hey… points to one girl you're a one such cutie!

Maika: Gosh! JT!!

Yazzi: Hai nku!! Mppsayaw ka n nman ng di oras d2! Hahahaha!!

Simone: Ok girls! Get your partners!

--While Maika and Tom and Yazzi and Bill were dancing, Chelsi bumps Maika…--

Maika: Aww!

Chelsi: Oops! Sorry.

Maika: whispered to Yazzi Ok! So and2 n nman xa!

Yazzi: Oo nga eh! Ui, tignan mo oh! Mukhang nilalandi c Tom! Bilisan mo!

Maika: pushed away Chelsi Tom! We're dancing right?!

Tom: Yah!

Maika: Bye Chelsi!

Chelsi: bye.

Maika: Oh, I forgot! Where's your partner?

Chelsi: Uhmm… Oh yeah! He's there! So, I gotta go!

Simone: Good! That's what I like about you!

Maika: Thanks mommy simone!

Tom: Mom!! You again!

Simone: Nah-ah-ah!

Chelsi: hey Maika, I think my partner just bolted.. do you mind if I borrow Tom just for a little while.. please? whispers to herself.. I can dance better anyway

Maika: excuse me??

Chelsi: oh, no.. its nothing..

Maika: are you challenging me to a showdown??

Chelsi: oh good, you're not deaf after all..

--the tension is building now.. oh god!--

Maika: what da fuck!

Tom: calm down babe!

Maika: oh no.. I am way pass calming down! This volcano has exploded! Da hell!

Yazzi: yeah! Showdown! Let's do this pinoy style!

--gets something from her bag..--

Yazzi: I don't know why but I kinda had a feeling this would happen.. so it's a good thing I brought this!

Bill: what's that?

Yazzi: a cd duh..

Bill: yeah I can see that but a cd of what?

Yazzi: a compilation of all the dance crazes in the Philippines!

Bill: why the hell do you have that in your purse??

Yazzi: I don't know either but isn't handy that I did!

Bill: yeah

--Yazzi goes over to the dj and plays the cd--

Yazzi: drags Chelsi and Maika to the dance floor… ok guys! Do this old school and the crowd will decide who wins!

Simone: oh dear! What do you know.. we've got ourselves an old-fashioned dance showdown! Hahaha.. this will be amusing!

Tom: yes I'm sure.. worried face

--the music started playing… first is Macarena!--

macare-macare-macarena.. heeeyy.. Macarena!...

--Maika danced the original as she knew it by heart.. however Chelsi did what no one in the room can consider dancing… the cd played a different dance craze every 2 mins.. the next was.. aseraje.. you know the ketchup song.. then.. chocolate… follow the leader.. tarat-tat-tarat-tat… choopetta… and many.. many.. MANY others… the showdown lasted for a good 20 mins and each girl gave it her all.. but in the end only one can win..--

Maika: I didn't even break a sweat!

Chelsi: catching her breath.. I don't know what hurts more.. my body from dancing or my ears from that awful music!

Maika: shut up!

Yazzi: yeah!.. anyway.. now the dancing is done.. its time for the judging to begin!.. who thinks Chelsi dances better?

--fairly loud clapping--

Yazzi: whispers to Maika.. xet.. anu b yn.. supportive sila kei Chelsi kahit npk-linaw nmn na meron siyang dalawang kaliwang paa!...

Maika: kaya yn..

Yazzi: who is in favor of Maika's dancing?

--long silence.. then Yazzi looked at Tom with really blazing eyes.. then a loud applause went through the audience..--

Audience: whoohooo!! Yeah! Go Maika!

Maika: thank you! to Chelsi.. well.. well.. well..

Chelsi: whatever… walks out

--the party went on.. Bill, Yazzi, Maika.. and Mommy Simone were all enjoying themselves but Maika couldn't help but notice that Tom's presence is not with them..--

Maika: hello! Anybody there??

Tom: sorry babe.. I was just thinking..

Maika: really? That's a first.. thinking about what?

Tom: nothing..

Maika: what?

Tom: its just that.. did you have to embarrass Chelsi like that?

Maika: what?? I EMBARRASS her?

Tom: yeah.. you know you're better at her in dancing..

Maika: well she started it!

Tom: I don't care who started it..

Maika: hah! That's really funny! Ugh!

--then the party was over.. on their way back to the hotel it was an awkwardly silent drive back..--

Bill: good night Yazzi kisses her cheek

Yazzi: good night! Good night Mommy Simone!

Simone: good night dear! Good night Bill!

Bill: night mom!

Simone: let's hope tomorrow will be a better day!

Bill+Yazzi: yeah.. sleep well..

Tom: night guys!

Maika: yeah.. night yourself!

Tom: What??

Maika: I said goodnight! That's it!

--The next day.. they all went shopping in Madison's square..--

Yazzi: Whew! What a glorious day for shopping!

Maika: Yah… yah…

Tom: Babe… c'mon! Please, talk to me! You're so quiet… I'm not used to it!

Maika: Yazzi… let's go there! holds the hand of Yazzi (super tight!)

Yazzi: O-ok! whispered to Tom Later!

Tom: Now she's mad at me! Shit!

Bill: Bro, just cool her head first. Maybe she was just surprised on what you've said to her yesterday.

Tom: Yah… I'll just talk to her later

Bill: C'mon, cheer up! It's ok…

Tom: I hope so

Bill: C'mon let's go to that store

Tom: Yah

--At Levi's…--

Bill: What do you think of these pants?? Bro? Bro??

Tom: Oh… sorry… What are you saying again?

Bill: You're not listening.

Tom: That's why I said I'm sorry.

Bill: Now… Which one is better?

Tom: This one. I'm sure it suits you

Bill: Thanks… I'll just go to the fitting room

Tom: Ok, I'll wait here

on the other hand

Yazzi: Aray!! Ang sakit ng hawak muh!

Maika: Sorry… medyo banas lng kc aq ngaun eh

Yazzi: Hay nku! Ewan ko b kung bkit ngus2han k p ni Tom!

Maika: Anung sbi muh?!

Yazzi: Eh kc nman.. ang sungit-sungit mo!

Maika: in a loud voice Eh kc nman! Paano aq hnde mbbnas… eh ung boyfriend ko… n2ringan ko p nmang boyfriend… dun s babaeng un kumakampi! Ano, naintindihan muh na?! Hah?!

Yazzi: Oo na! Naintindihan ko na!! Wag kng sumigaw!

Maika: Eh kc nm… hmm…hmm!

Yazzi: holds the mouth of Maika Tma na! Tma na! Wg mgiskandalo d2!

Maika: Oo na! Halika n nga!

Yazzi: Fine! Andyan na!

--Back to Levi's…--

Yazzi: Wait, c Bill b un? Sndali lng ah

Maika: Cge, titingin lng aq ng mga damit d2

--Slowly, Yazzi walked through to that man that looks like Bill… and she pinch his butt!--

Yazzi: pinch his butt Hey! That pants is so eww!

Man: Oooouuuucccchhhh!! Who the hell??

Yazzi: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

--And also to the other side of the store.. someone screamed too.. and that was Fifi!--

Danica: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Bill: Hey! Who are you??

Danica: Where's KP??

Bill: Who's KP?? And, who are you??

Danica: Sorry… I thought you were KP… I'm really sorry!

Bill: Nah, its okay… never mind!

Danica: Hahaha!

on the other side where Yazzi and KP were there

KP: Hey, why did you do that??

Yazzi: I'm sorry… I thought you were Bill! I'm really sorry!

KP: Ok… forgiven.

Danica: KP!!

KP: Fifi!

Yazzi: FIFI DE PON??

Danica: Oh! Yazzi! You're here!

Bill: Hey, Yazzi!

Yazzi: Oh my God Bill! Where did you come from?? I thought you were him!!

KP: Yah… so she pinch me on the butt! And it really hurts!

Bill: What?? Hahahahahahahahaha!!

Yazzi: Because you're wearing a bonnet and he's also wearing a bonnet so I thought… yah…

Bill: Hahahaha! Its okay

Yazzi: By the way, Fifi… meet my boyfriend, Bill

Danica: Hi there! Hahaha! Anyway Yazzi, this is my boyfriend Kyle… KP is his nickname!

KP: Hahaha! And she's the one who made that!

Danica: But it's cute! Isn't it Yazzi?

Yazzi: Yah, of course!

Maika: Guys, c'mon let's… FIFI??

Danica: Maika!! Oh my god! You're here too!! What a coincidence!!

Maika: Hahahaha! And oh… so he's your boyfriend huh?!

Danica: Yah… Maika, this is Kyle… call him KP for short.

Maika: Ok, nice meeting you

KP: Nice meeting you too

Danica: So, where's Tom??

KP: Who's Tom??

Danica: Her boyfriend

Bill: And my twin bro

KP: Aaahh…

Maika: Don't mind him… maybe he was just walking around there and flirting with those bitchy girls! Or maybe, he's calling Chelsi! Urgh!

Yazzi: Maika!

Maika: Ok! Fine! I'll just zip my mouth!

Yazzi: Yah, that would be great

Danica: So, we'll just go to another store

Yazzi: Ok, bye guys! See yah!

Danica: Ok, bye!

Bill: So, let's go?

Yazzi: Yah. grabs the hand of Maika Halika na nga! Tama n ung tampuhan n ian ah!

Maika: I'll try…

Yazzi: Hai… bhla nga kau!

--While walking around… Maika and Tom were not really talking to each other. Yazzi and Bill were there borders…--

Bill: Yazzi, look at them! I'm not really used to this kind of silence between them!

Yazzi: Just don't mind them… let them be like that if they want them to be like that!

Bill: Yah, you're right.

--While Maika was choosing her clothes… she noticed that Tom is always looking at her. But she ignores him…--

Bill: Bro, are you ok?

Tom: No, because she's mad at me! Damn it!

Bill: And she didn't talk to you for 1 whole day!

Tom: I'm so bothered!

Bill: Why don't you just… surprise her again? You like surprises, right?

Tom: Yah! Great idea! Ok, I'll just buy her some kind of a peace offering!

Bill: Hahaha! Way to go!

--Then Tom bought her chocolates and they were placed on a heart-shaped box and he also bought a bouquet of flowers. When they finally went back to their hotel, he placed it onto Maika's bedroom…--

Maika: after she opened the door Oh… wow! This is my favorite chocolate! Lake Champlain! And… hmm… these flowers were so beautiful! I really love it! Oh, there's a card!

"Babe.. this is for you.. hope you like it.. and hope we can be back-to-normal again.. I really miss you.. and I'm so sorry."

Maika: Uhh!!

--So she rushed onto Tom's room…--

knock knock knock

Tom: Wait… I'm coming!

after he opened the door, she immediately hug him like there's no tomorrow, and she was about to cry

Maika: Babe, I'm so sorry! I don't have to act that way! I'm so childish! And I hate it!

Tom: Babe… I must be the one to say sorry to you...

Maika: No! It's me! I'm such a red-headed girl!

Tom: No! Of course not! Here… let me wipe your tears

Maika: Thanks.. you know I'm really sad a while ago.. because I'm not with you

Tom: Me too.. Well, it's just a part of the past.. So, do you forgive me?

Maika: Uhmm… ok!

Tom: I love you

Maika: I love you too

Tom: Now get some rest.. I'm sure you're tired

Maika: Yah..

Tom: C'mon, I'll just accompany you

Maika: Ok.

--the next, next, next, next day...--

Simone: rise and shine guys! goes around waking everybody up.. it's a wonderful day here in New York! But I know it will be even more wonderful in Germany!

Bill+Tom+Maika+Yazzi: what??

Simone: we've been in New York for about a week now and I'm getting bored here! I want to show Yazzi and Maika the place where you two grew up!

Bill+Tom: that's a great idea!

Yazzi: wait, what? Germany?.. thinks for 5 seconds.. what??

Maika: G-G-GG-Germany?

Yazzi: that's like a billion miles away!

Maika: how in the world.. oh my gosh!

Simone: what's wrong? You seem so overwhelmed?

Yazzi: its just that.. we weren't planning to.. and.. how will we ever afford to go there?? My parents are gonna hit the roof!

Maika: mine too! Oh my gosh!

Simone: don't worry dears! Of course I'll take care of both your parents and the air fare!

Yazzi+Maika: thank you so so much!

Maika: aaaaahhh!! I'm so excited!

Tom: me too babe!

Simone: it's nice to see you guys back together again!

Yazzi: yes finally!

Bill: hahaha…

Simone: its settled then.. let's go shopping today because we'll leave tomorrow!

--that day, the four of them plus Mommy Simone went out shopping for winter clothes because its minus 10 degrees in Germany.. the next day--

Bill: wake up Yazzi! Wake up! We're leaving!

Yazzi: what??

Bill: just kidding! Haha.. we'll be leaving in about an hour..

Yazzi: oh ok…

Tom: Babe! Babe! Wake up! You better get ready if you don't want to be left here in New York!

Maika: don't worry babe! My stuffs were all packed up!

Tom: very good! Let's have breakfast, then we'll leave…

--After an hour and a half they boarded the plane for Germany… and after an 18 hour flight they finally arrived--

Yazzi: oh my god!

Maika: aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!! We're here! Oh my god!

Tom: welcome to our homeland!

Bill: wilkommen im Deutschland!

Yazzi: danke!

Bill: wow! You sound like a native already!

Yazzi: hahaha.. shut up!

Simone: let's go guys.. the cabs are waiting..

--they rode a cab to Bill and Tom's very first house.. their house in Leipzig is still under construction and mommy Simone thought it would be nice to show the girls where Bill and Tom really grew up--

Maika: what a cute house!

Yazzi: oh my gosh.. oh my gosh! I can't believe we're actually at YOUR house!

Bill: me neither. This gives me so much memories of my childhood..

Tom: you said it bro!

Yazzi: nearly falls over.. whoa.. I'm dizzy

Maika: I thought I was the only one.. my head is spinning!

Bill: oh.. I forgot you're not used to long flights…

Tom: yeah.. must be jetlag..

Simone: what are you two boys standing there for?? Take them upstairs so they can lie down and rest!

Bill+Tom: right!

Simone: honestly, what would you two do without me…

--Yazzi and Maika slept for a while.. when they woke up it was already dinner time..--

Simone: oh good, you're awake.. come down and have dinner with us..

Yazzi: thanks mommy Simone!

Maika and Yazzi went downstairs to the dining room..

Tom: hi babe! I'm so glad you're finally awake!

Bill: yeah.. how's both of you?

Yazzi: fine, thanks.. my head doesn't hurt anymore

Bill: I'm glad to hear that.. so let's eat!

--Suddenly, someone went to the dining room and it was their best friend, Andreas…--

Tom+Bill: ANDREAS!!

Andreas: Hi guys!! Long time no see huh!

Bill: Oh! Let's have a group hug!

Andreas+Tom: Yeah!!

Simone: Andreas, c'mon let's eat!

Andreas: Thanks mommy simone! But, I'm on diet!

Simone: Hmm… diet huh?!

Tom: Andreas! I want you to meet my girlfriend, Maika

Maika: Hi! then she hands her hand but he just ignore it

Andreas: Ohh… so she's your girlfriend

Tom: he saw Maika's angry look… Uh, uhmm.. Hey, Andreas! How did you know that we're here?

Andreas: Oh.. It's because of the vibes!

Bill: Hahahahaha! Stop joking! By the way... this is Yazzi, my girlfriend

Yazzi: Hi there! smiles

Andreas: Uhmm… don't you think that your shirt is too tight? You know.. I really hate those girls who wear super tight shirts!

Yazzi: in a loud voice.. oh really?! You think so?! Thanks for the comment.. then she rolled her eyes..

Bill: Uhmm.. Andreas, why don't you share us some stories! Right, Tom?

Tom: Y-y-yah! Yah!

Andreas: Actually, I'm not interested with stories.. I'm interested with someone..

Tom+Bill: Hmm… who is that unlucky girl?! Hahahaha!

Andreas: Stop it! Hahahaha!

Simone: Ok guys, I'll just go upstairs and take a nap.. I'm really tired

Tom+Bill: Ok! Bye mom!

Simone: Bye.

Maika: Uhmm.. babe, Yazzi and I are also going upstairs

Yazzi: Yeah.. we'll let you catch up on old times.. we'd hate to get in your way.. note sarcasm

Tom: So, do you want us to accompany you?

Maika: No, it's okay.. we can manage!

Tom: Ok bye!

Bill: Bye Yazzi!

Yazzi: Bye..

Andreas: Babe?? That was so eerrr!!

Tom: Shut up! That's our pet name!

Bill: Yah, just don't mind it!

Andreas: Ok! Uhmm.. Where's Chelsi?

Tom: She's in New York

Bill: Yah! And thank God!

Tom: Bro!

Bill: What?! Do you want me to call mom?!

Tom: No thanks!

Bill: Good.

--At Maika's room…--

Maika: Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!! Nakakainis ung Andreas na un!

Yazzi: Hai nku! Cnabi muh pa! Ang lakas ng loob niang sabihin sa harap ko un!

Maika: Akala muh nman kung cno xang gwapo! Hoy, excuse me! Wla p xa s kalingkingan nila Bill at Tom ko noh!

Yazzi: Oo nga nman! Arrr!! Kung mei pgkktaon lng tlga, mlamang nasapak ko n un eh! I never thought na gnun kasama ugali nia! Arg!!

Maika: Nakakainis ung ugali nia!! Pareho cla nung Chelsi n un!

Yazzi: Ai nku oo! Sobra n tlga!!

Maika: Basta, mkikita nia! Mgtago na xa s lungga nia! Bwisit! Leche!

Yazzi+Maika: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! Mmtay n xa!

--The next day, Tom and Bill decided that they'll tour Maika and Yazzi so they can see the beautiful spots in Germany…--

--At Maika's room…--

Tom: C'mon babe! Wake up!

Maika: Hmm… I'm still sleepy!

Tom: C'mon we'll have a tour!

Maika: Really?! Ok!

Tom: So we must eat our breakfast first and then get ready ok?!

Maika: Ok!

--At Yazzi's room…--

Bill: Yazzi? Yazzi? while tickling her ear with a feather Wake up!!

Yazzi: Did you have to tickle me??

Bill: Hahahaha! Yes!

Yazzi: Urgh!! I'm gonna kill you! tickles him

Bill: Ok ok! Stop!

Yazzi: Now, is breakfast ready?

Bill: Yes

Yazzi: C'mon! Let's eat!

Bill: Yah! Be right there!

--After they have eaten their breakfast, they went to Hamburg, Germany's beautiful city…--

Andreas: Hi guys!

Tom+Bill: Andreas! You are so late!

Andreas: Sorry!

Maika: whispered to Yazzi Anu b?? Ba't kasama ian??

Yazzi: Ai ewan ko!

Maika: Humanda 2 sken!

Yazzi: Yah! Go sis!

Maika: talaga!

Bill: Girls, let's go?

Maika+Yazzi: Yah!

--At Hamburg…--

Andreas: Guys!! Let's go to our favorite spot!

Tom+Bill: The river!! wiggles

Maika+Yazzi: Hahahaha! You two are so cute!

Tom+Bill: Of course!

Andreas: Ok

--At the river…--

Maika: What do you call this river?

Tom: This is Binnenalster. It's a river which turns into a kind of huge lake in the middle of the city center..

Yazzi+Maika: Wow!!

Bill: Yah, during summer time there are hundreds of sailing boats out there and you can stroll around the lake on a beautiful path.

Yazzi: Really?! That's so nice!

Andreas: Yah.. really nice!

Yazzi: ok

Maika: Babe, c'mon let's take a picture!

Tom: Sure!

Yazzi: Uhh.. I'm jealous! Let's also take a picture!

Bill: Yah!

Andreas: Guys! Enough pictures!!

Maika+Tom+Bill+Yazzi: Wait a sec ok?!

Andreas: ok!

Maika:whispered to Yazzi Wah! Pahiya!

Yazzi: Buti nga! Hahahaha!

Tom: So, where do we go next?

Bill: Uhmm.. Andreas?

Andreas: Uhmm.. to the **Schloss Neuschwanstein!**

**Maika: What's that?!**

**Tom: **That's the extravagant, fairytale castle in **Bavaria**that is said to be the inspiration for Disney's Sleeping Beauty castle

Bill: It was built by crazy King Ludwig II in the 1870s and the 1880s; unfortunately, he died before it was completely finished.

Yazzi: Wow!! You know a lot!

Bill: Of course! This is our country

Andreas: Do you want to go to that small tourist village?

Bill+Tom+Maika+Yazzi: Sure! Let's!

--At the village…--

Maika: Wow! There were so many souvenir shops here!

Yazzi: Yah! Bill, let's look around!

Bill: Sure!

Andreas: Hey Tom, look at this! takes a necklace from one of the souvenir stores there isn't it nice for Chelsi?

Tom: Yah, it's cute!

Andreas: Why don't you buy it for Chelsi?

Maika: For what?! Is it her birthday?

Andreas: No, just a souvenir

Maika: said to herself… Epal 2 ah!.. Tom, let's take a look there! holds the hand of Tom and leaves Andreas

Tom: Ok, Andreas we'll just go there

Andreas: Ok.. then I'll just look around here

Maika: Ok, bye!

meanwhile

Bill: Guys, I'm hungry!

Tom: Yah, me too! Let's eat?!

Maika: Sure

Yazzi: Where?!

Bill: Uhmm.. searching for restaurant Yeah! There!

Tom: Ok, let's!

Bill: I'll just call Andreas

Yazzi: Ok

--At the restaurant...--

Andreas: I would love to take Chelsi here! Wouldn't that be nice?!

Maika+Yazzi: Nice?!

Andreas: You've got a problem with her?!

Maika: Yah! We've got a huge problem with her!

Tom: Babe!

Maika: What?! I'm just saying the truth! Right, Yazzi?

Yazzi: Right!

Bill: just let them say what they wanna say about her ok?

Tom: Fine!

Andreas: And I made a call to her a while ago

Bill: What did she say?!

Andreas: She'll go here tomorrow!

Maika+Yazzi: tapped the table Wwwwhhhaaaatttttt!! Tomorrow??

Andreas: Y-y-yes!

Maika+Yazzi: Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!! freak out!

--The next day, Chelsi came (urgh!)…--

Chelsi: Hi guys!!

Andreas+Tom: Hi!!

Chelsi: while hugging Tom and Andreas Oh my! I can't believe I'm in Germany again! Hahahaha!

Maika: Hahahaha! Eeeeerrrrrrr!

Yazzi: Hai, anu nman kya ggwin niang kaepalan?!

Maika: Mlay kuh sknia! Bsta, subukan nia lng tlgang landiin ung babe ko, mnngot xa sken!

Yazzi: Yown!

Chelsi: Hi girls! Musta na?!

Maika: Naku, mbuti n eh..

Yazzi: said to herself ba't k p kc pumunta d2 eh!... Ikaw?! Musta nman buhay muh s New York?!

Chelsi: Hai nku! Sa New York malungkot, ngaun msaya n aq!

Maika: in a soft voice Lalandiin muh lng c Tom eh!

Chelsi: Uhh.. what?

Maika: Nothing

Chelsi: Ok

Andreas: ok.. so guys.. I think we've seen enough of Germany already.. don't you think so?

Bill: yeah.. we took them to everywhere already..

Tom: yeah.. but where will we go next?

everyone thinks…

Andreas: I know! How's about we go to France then a cruise!

Tom+Bill: that's a great idea!

Chelsi: yeah! A cruise would be great!

Yazzi+Maika: can't wait!

Andreas: yeah.. so I'll make all the arrangements.. and.. it'll be my treat!

Bill: great!

Andreas: great! We'll leave tomorrow then!

Maika: xet.. mega impake nnmn!

Yazzi: haha.. mega travel tau ah! Haha…

--the next day… the six of them plus Mommy Simone (she wanted to keep an eye on Chelsi's behaviour) left on a plane for Paris… after a 5 hour flight they arrived..--

Yazzi: Bonjour Paris!

Maika: I can't believe we're actually here! Ah!

Tom: nice huh?

Maika: yeah.. then Chelsi dragged Tom..

Chelsi: let's go now Tom.. the hotel awaits us!

Andreas: wait Chelsi! Wait for me!

Chelsi: urgh! rides on the cab with Tom and Andreas..

Simone: tsk.. tsk.. look at her! She just won't give up won't she?

Maika: I don't think so.. ugh!! I hate her!

Yazzi: come on! You can ride with me, Bill and Mommy Simone

Maika: panira ng araw!! Pati b nmn sa Paris panggulo xa!

Simone+Bill: what?!

Yazzi: oh, she's just angry

Bill: yeah.. I can see that.. My brother is such a pushover!

--arriving at the hotel..--

Simone: where are they?

Bill: yeah.. shouldn't they be here by now? They left before us

Yazzi: they probably stopped over somewhere..

MAika: rolls eyes.. probably stopped for a cappuccino somewhere! Urgh!!

Yazzi: speak of the devil.. here they come now..

Bill: hey guys! We thought you'd never get here!

Tom: sorry. We stopped by a café

Maika: in a soft voice.. I thought so..

Tom: what did you say babe? with Chelsi still clinging to his arm and Andreas tagging along at the back..

Maika: nothing..

Andreas: come on.. let's check in and rest.. we'll leave tomorrow for the cruise

Tom: ok..

--while waiting for the elevator..--

Maika: gee, Tom aren't you getting tired of carrying around 40 kilos of luggage?

Tom: what? sees Maika staring at Chelsi.. oh yeah.. uhmm.. could you give us a minute?

Chelsi: sure.. lets go of Tom then Andreas clings onto her..

Tom: babe please don't tell me you're still mad..

Maika: i have every right to be!

Tom: why?

Maika: did you have to ask? Duh!

Tom: what? The clinging onto me?

Maika: oh good you're observant! Hello! I'm your girlfriend!

Tom: she's just being friendly..

Maika: looks more than that if you ask me..

Tom: just chill for a sec ok.. you know i love you

Maika: you keep saying that but you haven't shown that lately..

Chelsi: hey Tom! Come on! The elevator is here drags Tom over..

Maika: Ugh!!

--they all rest at the hotel that day... the next they were off on the cruise..--

Yazzi: von voyage!

Bill: hahahaha!

--after unpacking their stuff at the cabin..--

Yazzi: Maika ikutin nten ung barko!

Maika: xur! Para mawala nmn init ng ulo q!

Yazzi: ok! Guys we're just gonna go explore the ship ok?

Bill+Tom+Andreas+Chelsi+Mommy Simone: ok! Yazzi and Maika leaves..

Tom: and me and Bill will just chill out by the pool.. leaves

Andreas: let's do a crossword puzzle Chelsi!

Chelsi: what? But i wanna go with Tom!

AndreaS: come on! Please!

Chelsi: fine! But just because all of this is your treat!

AndreaS: yeah!!

Mommy Simone: and i will take a nice long nap!...

--meanwhile Yazzi and Maika..--

Yazzi: love the cruise ah! Mega soxalen..

Maika: oo nga e.. kahit libre nung Andreas n un.. naaappreciate ko! Hahaha..

Yazzi: at andaming papabol! Hahaha!

Maika: ano??

Yazzi: joke lng! E2 nmn oh! Kei Bill lang ako!

Maika: ok.. kala q p nmn.. jusko..

--beside the pool..--

Tom: nice day today!

Bill: yeah! It's nice and warm!

hears girls giggling..

Tom: whoa.. look at that ass

Bill: sits up and puts down glasses.. yeah.. i think i recognize that ass...

--at the exact moment Bill sat up Yazzi and Maika saw both of them checking those girls out but they tried hard to restrain themselves so they won't make a scene.. but they failed..--

Yazzi: from a distance.. what da fuck!!

Maika: anu b nmn yan!?

Yazzi: sige tingin pa! Ugh!! rushes over to Bill...

Bill: oh hey Yazzi!

--Yazzi took the bench where he was lying on and flipped it so that Bill fell into the pool..--

Yazzi: i can see you have a nice view over here!...

Bill: while struggling in the pool... no, it wasn't what you think!

Yazzi: then what is it?.. Don't answer that.. leaves with matching flip of hair..

--Maika just looked at Tom really bad because of so much frustration..--

Bill: what the hell just happened?

Tom: i think it would take a miracle for them to talk to us again..

Bill: damn it!

Girl: excuse me sir.. would you like a towel?

--the pool attendant offers Bill a towel... but..--

Bill: thank y... Kat??

Girl: Bill?? Oh my god! What are you doing here??

Bill: i'm on a vacation... but it doesn't seem like it is.. but anyway.. how are you?

Kat: i'm good.. as you can see i'm working on a cruise ship now..

Bill: yeah i can see that.. oh my god! What a coincidence that we met here!

Tom: hey Bill, who's that you're talking to?

Bill: you know.. Kat, my ex-girlfriend..

Kat: until now i still don't like to hear that.. anyway.. was that your girlfriend?

Bill: yeah.. she's kinda pissed off at me now..

Kat: she caught you checking out girls right?

Bill: uhmm yeah.. but Tom started it! You don't know what kinds of trouble i get into when i'm with Tom

Tom: don't you dare blame me ok!

Bill: whatever.. anyway.. you wanna grab a bite to eat? I wanna know about your life since we broke up..

Kat: i don't know.. your girlfriend might mutilate me

Bill: don't worry about her.. come on

Kat: ok.. let's go..

Tom: good luck Bill!

--Bill took Kat to the snack bar near the pool.. meanwhile Yazzi and Maika were in the cabin watching Chelsi suffer answering crossword puzzles with Andreas--

Andreas: what's a 5 letter word for monetary unit?

Chelsi: God help me!! Money!

in a corner..

Maika: hahahaha! Buti nga sa'yo! Hahaha

Yazzi: xet bagay sila! Hahahaha...

Maika: unga e.. buti nlng nandyn sila para pasayahin tayo!

Yazzi: haha.. dahil sa kanila medyo lumalamig na ulo ko.. hahaha!

Maika: ok ka na?

Yazzi: yeah.. lika na samahan mo ako.. hahanapin ko si Bill. Ayaw kong tumagal pa ang tampuhan

Maika: sige.. 'wag kayo gumaya sa amin ni Tom

Yazzi: hai naku! Di pa ba xa forgiven??

Maika: duh! Hindi noh!

Yazzi: hai.. lika na nga

--they went to the poolside to find that Tom was left there alone... of course Maika ignored him and vice versa..--

Yazzi: hey Tom, where's Bill?

Tom: i think he went to the snack bar over there..

Yazzi: thanks.. lika na Maika...

Maika: ugh! Lika na..

--at the snack bar not far away..--

Yazzi: stands completely still...

Maika: o ano? looks over at the snack bar and sees Bill with Kat..

--before Maika can say a word Yazzi had already walked over to Bill and the girl..--

Yazzi: what's this??

Bill: uhm Yazzi..

Kat: hey, i don't want any trouble.. we're just..

Yazzi: shut up! You know what Bill i have just about enough of this! What the hell is wrong with you?

Bill: Yazzi don't blow things out of proportion! She's just an old friend

Tom: walks over.. actually ex-girlfriend

Yazzi: infuriated.. what?!

Bill: Tom you are so not helping..

Yazzi: what are you doing having a date with your ex-girlfriend while your girlfriend is on the same ship?!

Bill: we are not on a date!

Yazzi: whatever! leaves _take note: this is the second time Yazzi walks out on the same day.._

Maika: this is complete bull... leaves

Tom: now we're even bro..

Bill: hate you.. pouts

Kat: i told you she'd get mad... i'll go back to work now

Bill: ok bye...

--meanwhile... in the comfort room where Yazzi and Maika went...--

Yazzi: screams very silently.. aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! What da fuck!! ano 'toh?? Nabubuhay ang nakaraan?? Muling naglalagablab ang pag-ibig na nakalipas?? What da hell!!

Maika: gaga.. kung anu-ano na pinagsasabi mo dyn!

Yazzi: kasi nmn eh!! Ex nga e! EX!! Hay! Jusko!

Maika: nakakaasar itong vacation na ito.. hai!

--when they came back to the cabin.. Bill and Tom were already there watching Andreas and Chelsi still answering crossword puzzles and Mommy Simone still taking a nap...--

Chelsi: oh by the way! My birthday is coming up!

Andreas: oh yeah! Let's have a party!

Chelsi: of course!

Tom: yeah!

in a corner Maika rolls her eyes...

Chelsi: this is going to be SO MUCH FUN!!

--the next night they had a party just the six of them because no one else bothered to show up.. they had drinks.. danced..--

Chelsi: where's my gift?

Tom: i totally forgot!

Bill: me too!

Andreas: i have!

Chelsi: really? What is it?

Andreas: this cruise! long silence and all that can be heard is the sound of a cricket...

Chelsi: ok...

--the next day.. Tom, Bill, Yazzi, Maika, Andreas and Chelsi were chilling out at the pool in separate pairs of course.. except Chelsi who was trying so hard to get Tom to notice her and Andreas who was trying badly to get Chelsi to notice him..--

Bill: so boring..

Tom: yeah.. i'll just go get some drinks... goes to get drinks...

--while Tom was walking.. he was so distracted by all that was happening between him and Maika.. he bumped into the girl who was carrying drinks around the pool..--

Tom: oh so sorry...

Jhamppong: eetz ukey sur...

Tom: yes.. than...

--...looks at the gigantic mole I mean beauty mark on her face... you can't even call it that.. this mole makes an impression that puts Marilyn Monroe's mole to shame!... and it doesn't even end there..--

Tom: uhm... sits down at the bench in shock of the mole!.. pardon?

Jhamppong: me sed eetz ukay sur.. u want som dreenks??

Tom: excuse me.. what? I can't understand you.. i'm German... stares at the hairs sticking out of the mole.. so many it looks like its braided..

Jhamppong: sur? Are you ukay?

Tom: WHAT IN THE NAME OF MARIAH CAREY'S NAME IS THAT BLEMISH ON YOUR FACE?? can barely keep a straight face because holding his laughter back..

Jhamppong: sure sur des ees a bert depek...

Tom: oh my god..

--Maika sees Tom talking to jhamppong..--

Maika: **SLAPS TOM HARD **_for the first time_, what da hell! Chelsi was bad enough! Now her??

Tom: whoa! Maika wait! That is so not the case here! leaves jhamppong..

Maika: what?

Tom: I would never replace you with someone like Chelsi and I WOULD NEVER EVER EVER! Trade you for someone like her!

Maika: how do i know that for sure??

Tom: holding Maika's shoulders and looking staright into her eyes... well.. It's because.. whenever i'm with someone else like Chelsi for example.. i can never feel the same type of happiness that i feel when i'm with you Maika! You're the only girl for me! Whatever happens and whatever it is that you might think of me! I will always love you with all my being! Whether you like it or not, i'm yours! All of me! I can never love another girl more than i love you!

Maika: stood there in shock... oh my god! All this time i thought you had already forgotten about me and that i was the only one left hanging on..

Tom: i never forgot about you for a second.. you have always been in my heart and you always will.. always and forever.. right babe?

Maika: right babe! Always and forever.. kisses Tom..

--meanwhile Yazzi and Bill called a truce in the pool because they saw how Tom and Maika got back together again.. after that...--

Bill: hey! It's nice to see you two back-to-normal!

Tom: yeah! Me too!

Yazzi: goodness! Once again peace!!

Maika: super!!

Tom: what do we do now?

Bill: let's play table tennis!

Tom: yeah!

Yazzi: whoohoo!

Maika: oh no.. i don't know how to play!

Tom: it's alright babe! I'll teach you!

Maika: yay!

Bill: just the four of us? That's boring!

Yazzi: ok then, the more the merrier! Let's invite Chelsi, Andreas and Kat to play!

Tom: would that be alright with you babe?

Maika: yeah! Sure!

Tom: this should be fun!

--then they all went to the sports room and played table tennis..--

Andreas: alright! Let's split into two teams!

Chelsi: wait! We can't! We're seven people

Yazzi: yes, we can! One of us will be the scorer!

--everyone looked at each other.. long silence...--

Bill+Tom+Maika+Yazzi+Kat+Chelsi: ANDREAS YOU BE THE SCORER!

Andreas: what? But why? I wanna play

Maika: majority wins!

Bill: ok, Yazzi and Kat you're in my team!

Tom: Babe and Chelsi you'll be in mine

Yazzi: yeah! Let's play then!..

Kat: wait! I still don't know how to play!

Maika: me neither..

Tom: c'mon babe.. i'll teach you before we start the tournament..

Maika: yeah! Let's go babe..

Kat: who's gonna teach me?

Bill: i will.. let's go

Yazzi: rolls eyes.. urgh!

Bill: what's wrong Yazzi?.. this is okay with you right?

Yazzi: yeah sure.. whatever... says to herself.. good thing i brought your laptop, i knew something like this would happen.. uses laptop..

--Bill, Kat, Maika and Tom started practicing..--

Tom: with his hands around Maika.. ok babe.. hold the paddle like this and swing..

Maika: haha! I can't believe i did that! Haha

Tom: that's good! Now that's how you serve..

Bill:holding Kat's hand.. ok.. hold the paddle and keep your eyes on the ball and swing!

Kat: yay! You're such a good teacher bill!

Bill: looks over at Yazzi and she completely ignores Bill... yeah.. thanks...

--Yazzi was surfing the net while Chelsi was watching her..--

Chelsi: what you doing?

Yazzi: nothing.. just checking out vids on youtube..

Chelsi: oh.. ok..

Andreas: hey chelsi!

Chelsi: what??

Andreas: come over here

--Chelsi goes over to Andreas and leaves Yazzi alone..--

Yazzi: OH MY SHIT!

Everyone: what is it?

Bill: what happened Yazzi??

Yazzi: Gustav and Georg!!

Bill: what??

Yazzi: come here! Come here!! I saw this vid of them on youtube!

Bill: oh my god!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Tom: whoa! They have a music video all their own! Hahahaha

Maika: aww that's so sweet! Haha

Yazzi: and at the same time funny!

Bill: and disgusting! Oh my gosh!

Tom: they really miss Jenika and Marian don't they..

Bill: it's kinda obvious!

--they were watching a homemade music video made by Georg and Gustav feeling senti with matching background music...--

Yazzi: hahahahahaha! Anyway.. you can now go back to practicing.. show's over people..

--after Maika and Kat learned how to play table tennis, they started the tournament..--

Maika: who goes first?

Bill: the leaders of each team will choose a player from the other team...

Tom: yeah..

Yazzi: ok.. who?

Tom: hmm... you Yazzi..

Bill: hmm.. against... Chelsi..

Chelsi: ok!

--Yazzi and Chelsi played against each other and Yazzi won..--

Bill: whoohoo! Yeah! That's my Yazzi!

Yazzi: thanks! Who's next?

Bill: you choose this time..

Yazzi: ok.. Maika!

Maika: why me?

Yazzi: no reason.. haha

Tom: ok.. my babe will play against.. Kat!

Bill: great! This should be a fair match!

Yazzi: haha

MAika: yabang niyo!

Yazzi: haha.. joke lang! )

--Kat and Maika played against each other.. it was a close fight but eventually, Maika won!--

Maika: whoohoo!

Kat: sorry guys..

Bill: its ok..

Yazzi: yeah..

Tom: i'm so proud of you babe! hugs maika..

Maika: thanks babe!

Yazzi: the leaders will be the tiebreakers!!

MAika: yeah!!

Bill: you're going down Tom!

Tom: Oh no i won't! I'm gonna win like i always do!

Bill: that's complete bull.. haha

Andreas: start!

--it was also a close fight... 5 deuces and the advantage went back and forth... eventually.. Tom won--

Bill: oh man...

Tom: whoohoo! I won!! I won!! Yeah!

Maika: great job babe!

Chelsi: yeah! Good job!

Kat: that's alright Bill..

Yazzi: yeah...

Bill: thanks.. Tom just got lucky this time.. haha

Tom: you wish.. haha! That's pure talent baby!

Bill: oh shut up! Haha..

--They finished their little tournament and all went back to their cabins... that night after dinner Bill went out to "get some air"... but actually Kat asked him to meet her, Bill never told Yazzi that... outside the cabin...--

Bill: it's really cold tonight.

Kat: yeah it is...

Bill: so why did you want to talk to me?

Kat: nothing.. i just missed you that's all..

Bill: oh ok.. but just so it's clear.. you dumped me in the first place ok? And now the only girl for me is Yazzi

Kat: you don't know how much it hurt to hear you say that..

Bill: well it's true..

--they talked for a while and because of it, Bill once again became unsure of his feelings for Yazzi... inside...--

Yazzi: what is taking Bill so long?

Tom: i don't know..

Maika: why don't you go see?

Yazzi: i will then...

--Yazzi went outside to see what's taking Bill so long and sees him with Kat with his arms around her..--

Yazzi: what's this?!

Bill: oh shit! Yazzi! leaves Kat..

--after calming Yazzi down.. he talked to Yazzi about his feelings..--

Yazzi: so what now?

Bill: i don't know...

Yazzi: what do you feel it is that you should do?

Bill: i'm really confused now..

Yazzi: imagine what it would be like if you were me

Bill: yeah i know.. i screwed up again..

Yazzi: get back to me when you know what to do.. because i ran out of tears to cry...

--after two days of thinking.. Bill asked for a sign to help him choose between Kat and Yazzi.. the first one he sees walk by will be the one he will love forever... it was 9p.m. and he saw Kat walking towards him..--

Tom: what the hell is up with Bill??

Maika: yeah! Why would he fall in love again with Kat?

Yazzi: how the hell am i supposed to know?!

Tom: go talk to him.. now..

Yazzi: ok.. Maika pushes Yazzi out the door...

--Bill talks to Kat while Yazzi looks at them from a distance.. Yazzi said she'd run out of tears to cry but not this time... she saw Kat holding a rose.. she "assumed" that Bill gave it to her...--

Kat: you know what Bill.. when I saw you again.. i swear, my feelings for you came back.. i love you Bill

Bill: remains silent..

Kat: yeah, well i knew you wouldn't know what to say... i can see you already have Yazzi.. i'd love to say that i'm the right girl for you not her.. but that would be the biggest lie in the world.. so i give you this rose.. you decide what to do with it...

Bill: thanks a lot Kat.. and you know.. my feelings also came back when i saw you..

Kat: smiles

Bill: but as you said, i already have Yazzi and she is the girl for me.. sorry

--Kat leaves then Bill spots Yazzi from afar, Yazzi sees Bill looking at her so she went off in a quick stride wiping away her tears while Bill tries to catch up with her...--

Bill: Yazzi! Wait! catches up with Yazzi holding her arm.. I know you saw me and Kat over there but it is really not what you think it is! I promise!

--Yazzi's tears keep falling...--

Bill: i admit, i had feelings for Kat again but it is still nowhere near as much as my feeling for you now!

Yazzi: that's kinda hard to believe...

Bill: why? You know.. it doesn't even matter.. because whether you believe me or not YOU're the one i love and YOU're the only one who's got hold of my heart! I don't ever want to be separated from you Yazzi... even if you leave me now which i pray to God you won't.. even if you leave me now and get together with some bastard, i would still love you as my girlfriend and that will never change! YOU are the most precious girl to me.. and i don't ever want to see you get hurt and especially because of me

Yazzi: so what do you think you're doing now?! You're making me cry even more because of all that shit you're telling me! turns and walks away calmly..

Bill: could you please not turn your back on me?? Once and for all can you please listen to what i have to say because i may not say this again...

Yazzi stops..

...i love you so so much... i can't go through one day, one hour, one minute without you in my mind.. i know for a fact that i wouldn't be able to go on if i lost you... i wouldn't make it through this world without you because YOU are my world..

Yazzi: i didn't plan to be part of your life Bill.. but i for some reason fate made me a part of it.. i was so happy that i got to be your girlfriend.. never in my wildest dreams did i think that this would happen.. the time you and i became a couple i thought that i must be the luckiest freakin' girl in the world to be going out with you.. and each day that i know more about i just fall for you even deeper... i love you.. so so so much! You're more important to me than my own life

--Bill hugged Yazzi and they sat on a bench in the corridor... Bill's head was resting on Yazzi's shoulder and they both ran out of words to say..--

Yazzi: what now? Aren't you going to say something to Yazzi? The yazzi you know and love.. the Yazzi you said that was your world?...

--still silence..--

Yazzi: please talk to Yazzi 'cause she wants to apologize for everything...

--Bill raises his head...--

Bill: i'm sorry Yazzi.. i'm sorry i hurt you... i was wrong to doubt my feelings for you.. i'm not perfect.. but i'll do whatever it takes to show you how much i really love you.. more than what i just said a while ago..

Yazzi: i'm sorry too

--Bill and Yazzi hugged each other and that was the end of their fight..--

--the next day.. they were all friends now and all the tension was gone.. but they only had two days left before they arrive in Japan..--

Tom: we're all friends now but.. what do we do now??

Maika: boring!

Bill: seems like drama is all we did the whole time

Yazzi: ahha.. i don't know about you but i'm sick of all the drama...

Maika+Tom+Bill: yeah!

Yazzi: so let's play uod!!

Maika: yeah!

Bill+Tom: U-what??

Yazzi+Maika: UOD! Hahahaha

Tom: how do we play that?

Maika: well, it's supposed to be played with 20 or more players in each team

Yazzi: but because i don't think 40 people will fit here..

Maika: we'll play with 2 players on each team

Yazzi: haha.. yeah!

Bill: ok.. so what's the point of the game?

Yazzi: one player gets to be the head of the "uod" in other words, the worm.. the head will try to take the handkerchief off the tail of the opposing worm..

Maika: get?

Tom+Bill: get!

--so they teamed up.. Bill and Yazzi of course. Against Maika and Tom.. they chased each other all around the room and almost breaking everything in sight... then Tom got a hold of Yazzi's handkerchief but it wouldn't come off...--

_flash back to 5 mins ago..._

_before the game started..._

_Bill: tie your handkerchief really tight so it won't come off ok?_

_Yazzi: uh.. ok..._

_flash back over..._

Tom: why won't it come off??

Maika: keep pulling! pulls Tom...

Bill: run Yazzi run!

Yazzi: aaaaaahhhhh!! If my pants rip i swear someone's gonna die!

Tom+Bill: let go!!

--Tom let go of the handkerchief and both teams went flying to each wall of the room.. BOOM!--

Maika+Tom+Bill+Yazzi: ouch!!

--the night before they arrive in Japan, the ship had a formal farewell party.. and Maika was chosen to sing as the headlining act...--

Maika: oh my god.. here comes my turn

Tom: good luck babe! kisses her cheek

Maika: thanks babe!

Yazzi: don't mess up!

Maika: i won't!

Bill: go Maika!

Maika: thanks...

--Maika sang a wonderful rendition of Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis... when she finished, the whole audience gave her a standing ovation and everyone cheered her name but Tom was not surprisingly the loudest of them all!...--

Tom: whoohoo!! THAT'S MY BABE! WHOO!! YOU BEAT MARIAH CAREY BY A LONG SHOT! WHOOO!! MAIKA! MAIKA! MAIKA! MAIKA!

Yazzi: whoo! Grabe Maika! Diva!

Maika: thanks!

Bill: if I wasn't already the singer of Tokio Hotel you would be Maika! That was amazing!

Maika: thanks, thanks!

--after the party they went back to their cabins to pack their stuff because tomorrow they'll be in JAPAN..--

Maika: Ohayou Japan! So Kawaii!!

Tom: Wow! You know their language?!

Maika: Of course!

Yazzi: Yah, because she's an anime addict!

Maika: Yah!

Bill: Guys, c'mon! Let's go to Tokyo!!

Tom+Yazzi+Maika: Ok!

--Then they went to Tokyo and make a tour there…--

Maika: Yazzi!! Ang gnda-gnda d2 sa Tokyo!!

Yazzi: Oo nga eh! Hai!!

Maika: SHIT!! MEI COMIC ALLEY D2??

Yazzi: Ai, walang hiya! Cge n punta k n dun!

Maika: Yay!!

--Suddenly, Chelsi and Maika both went there and they were shocked and face each other…--

Maika: ANIME??

Chelsi: ANIME??

Maika+Chelsi: ANIME!!

--Maika and Chelsi bought the whole store! I mean, they bought all the anime collectibles there even the smallest keychain (hnde nla pinatawad!)…--

Maika: Babe!! Try this!! I know it suits you!

Tom: Uhmm… ok!

Chelsi: No!! This one!!

Maika: No, this one!!

Chelsi: I said this one!!

hanggang s ngtutulakan n cla (mga hnde n nhiya!)

Tom: Girls! Stop it! You're hurting each other!

but Maika and Chelsi just pushed him out of the store

Tom: Fine!

Bill: Ok, so what happened to you?!

Tom: I've been ambushed! God!

Bill: Hahahahaha!

Yazzi: Sorry for Maika… She's just like that!

Tom: Yah, I understand

--After 30 minutes in that store Maika and Chelsi just flipped their hair…--

Yazzi: Jusko ah! Ang tgal!

Maika: Sorry guys! C'mon let's eat!

--At the restaurant…--

Maika: Babe, I want this, this, this and this!

Tom: Ok… Sushi Party!

Maika: Yummy!

Yazzi: Maika, anu b ian!

Maika: Ok lng ian! Kumuha n nga lng dian!

Yazzi: Ok!

Bill: You Yazzi, What do you want?

Yazzi: TEMPURA!!

Bill: Oh, I like that too!

Yazzi: I'll be the one to get it!

Bill: Sure!

Andreas: How 'bout you Chelsi??

Chelsi: Uhmm… Californian Maki!

Andreas: Ok, I'll have that too!

Maika: Mommy Simone! How 'bout you?

Simone: Uhmm… Tiramisu!

Maika: Wow!

Tom+Bill: Go mom!

--After that, they just went window shopping until…--

Maika and Chelsi saw in the electronic billboard that there will be having a cosplay in Osaka

Maika+Chelsi: COSPLAY!! XET!!

Maika: Anung anime character ka?!

Chelsi: Uhmm… eh kung mg-gothic style n lng kya tau?!

Maika: Cge! C'mon babe! Let's go to that store!

Tom: Sure babe!

Yazzi: Guys, Bill and I will just go there

Maika+Tom: Ok! Bye!

Andreas: Chelsi!! Let's go there! holds her hand and went to that store

Chelsi: God!!

Maika: Hahaha! They're compatible you know!

Tom: Yah, you're so right!

--And the day of the cosplay came…--

Maika: Gosh! Exyted na aq Yazzi! For da very first time in my life! Naka-attend dn aq ng cosplay!

Yazzi: Oo nga eh! Hnde nga hlata sau n exited ka eh!

Maika: Hai nku! Halika n nga!

Yazzi: Tawagin ko lng cla s kabilang room

Maika: Ok!

Chelsi: Uhmm… Andreas, what can you say about my outfit?!

Andreas: You're so cute! I love it!

Chelsi: Well…

--For the shoes… Chelsi wore a punk rose fuchsia and silver chain kitten heels and Maika wore a iron fist black graphic heels that features a pink and white side graphic of Iron Fist inspired women. For the clothes… Chelsi wore a **tattoo and punk sheer jersey****chemise dress and Maika wore a **tiger lily halter dress. Off the shoulder cap sleeve halter dress with zip back and ruffle mesh contrast!--

Tom: Babe, c'mon you don't… want… to… be… shit

Maika: Do you like it?!

Tom: I super love it! You're such a gothic princess! Hahahaha!

Bill: Wow! I love the dress!

Maika: Thanks!

Chelsi: Maika, are you ready?!

Maika: Yah! Let's go!

--Maika and Chelsi open the door together… and all of the people there were shocked because in Philippines, they're from different anime organization… the press came to them and said to them if they can sing one anime song… Maika and Chelsi sang "Four Seasons by Namie Amuro" perfectly--

Boy 1: Wow, look at her…

Boy 2: Who are you talking about, Chelsi or Maika?!

Boy 1: The one on the left, she's so cute

Boy 2: Oh, that's Maika… why, you've got a crush on her?!

Boy 1: What if I say… yes!

Boy 2: Go! Talk to her!

Boy 1: Ok, just wait there walks through Maika Hi, I'm Enzo. I really love your voice

Maika: Oh, thanks!

Enzo: By the way, can I invite you to a dinner?

Maika: at the back of her mind Ano b 2?! Uhmm… actually, I had many works to do

Enzo: Oh, I see then feels the music Hmm… would you mind if we dance?

Maika: Of course not! C'mon, let's dance

Enzo: Great!

--At the dance floor…--

Enzo: Whoa, you're also a good dancer!

Maika: Of course!

Enzo: Uhmm… do you have a boyfriend?

Maika: Yah… and he's right there waves to Tom Hi babe!

Enzo: Oh! So I see… but I'm much better looking! Hahahaha!

Maika: Hahahaha! whispered to herself… Eww! Kapal ng mukha ah!

--On the other hand…--

Bill: Bro, look at him. I think he'll gonna do something to Maika, I really feel it

Tom: Yah, me too. That's why I can't keep my eyes off for her

Yazzi: Don't you think he's a little clingy?!

Tom: Maybe

Bill: Yah, maybe

Maika: Uhh… I'm so tired of dancing! Let's sit for a while

Enzo: Ok! while sitting his arm was into Maika's chair and Tom saw it

Tom: Damn! He's flirting with my girl!

Bill: Hey! Don't make a scene here! Just first calm down and watch them

Yazzi: Yah, Bill's right.

Tom: Ok.

Yazzi: Patience is a virtue!

--But Tom didn't handle it… instead he just went outside and Maika saw him and followed Tom… Of course Enzo also followed Maika…--

Maika: Tom! Tom! Ugh! Where the hell is he?!

Enzo: Maika!

Maika: Hey, why did you follow me?!

Enzo: It's just that… Ok, I'm falling for you Maika… and I can't help it

Maika: WHAT??

Enzo: C'mon, let's go… we'll just talk about it inside holds the Maika's arm

Maika: Hey! It hurts! Get off me!

Enzo: I said let's go! C'mon!

Maika: Tom, help me!!

--Tom heard the noise and went through where the noise came from, and he found out that it was Maika…--

Tom: Smack! Right on the chin, then on the face

Enzo: Stop! Stop! Okay! I give up!

Tom: DON'T EVER PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON MY GIRL! OR YOU'LL BE DEAD!

Enzo: Okay! I'm sorry Maika

Maika: Maika kicked him on his dick then to his head… Now get outta here! You fuck!

Tom: Wow! You've got it bad!

Maika: It's right for him! That perv!

Tom: Now, are you hurt?!

Maika: No, I'm okay… Thank you for saving me babe

Tom: Yah, no prob… c'mon let's go inside

Bill: Whoa! What happened to you two back there?!

Tom: Nothing… we just talked to each other

Maika: Yah

Yazzi: Ooowwzzz!

--After several days in Japan, they all went back to Philippines because it's time for Maika and Yazzi to go back at school…--

Maika: Whew! At last! And2 na ulit tau sa Pilipinas!

Yazzi: Oo nga eh! Hai!! I love you Philippines!!

Tom+Bill: Hahahahaha

Maika: Mommy Simone! This is Philippines!

Yazzi: Our very own country!

Simone: It's so nice in here! I can feel their warm hospitality towards the foreigners

Maika+Yazzi: You've got it right mom!

Bill: I'm so tired… C'mon, let's all check in a hotel

Tom: Let's!

--And the next, next, next day was Maika and Yazzi's first day in college…--

Maika+Yazzi: ATENEO!! Wwwwwwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!

Tom: Wow! This school is big!

Bill: Yah!

Maika: Oh my God! I can't believe that I'm studying at Ateneo now!

Yazzi: Yah! Me too! Gosh! Look at my tears! They kept on falling and falling! I can't help it!

Bill: Uhh, Yazzi! hugs Yazzi C'mon... you can do it! Now, go to your building and listen to your professor okay?!

Yazzi: Okay!

Tom: You too babe… we'll just go back to the hotel, and later on… we'll pick you up okay?!

Maika: Okay! Wish me luck!

Tom gave her a kiss

Tom: Bye!

Maika: Bye babe!

Yazzi: Bye Bill!

Bill: Bye Yazzi! Goodluck!

--A week before Bill and Tom's birthday, Maika and Yazzi went shopping for Maika's gift for Tom…--

Maika: Hai… buti ka pa Yazzi, mei gift k n kei Bill!

Yazzi: Nman noh! Last month ko p un binili

Maika: Anu bng gift muh sknia?!

Yazzi: Personalized toy airplane! Davanch!

Maika: Wow!! Soxalen!

Yazzi: Xmpre nman!

Maika: Anu bng mgndang gift pra sa babe ko?!

Yazzi: Anu b ung mga fave nia?

Maika: Jackets, caps, long shirts, baggy pants, rubber shoes… mga gnun!

Yazzi: Kulang n lng tlga brief!

Maika: Gaga! Hahahaha!

Yazzi: saw Chelsi SHIT!!

Maika: Bket??

Yazzi: points Chelsi

Maika: Anu b?? Bket na nman xa nand2?? Sobra na xa ah!!

Yazzi: Oh, oh! Wg kang magkakalat d2! Naku Maika! Cnasabi ko sau!

Maika: Aaaaaaarrrrrr!!

--then she crumpled the paper that she was holding and out of nowhere Posit was about to drink his coffee and suddenly the paper that was thrown away by Maika is being thrown to him and his drink spilled--

Posit: Aw! Aw! Aw! Who da hell?! Whew! Good thing that my lower lip is not damaged…

Maika: Aww… ang ggnda nung mga jacket na hawak nia oh!

Yazzi: Hai nku! Wag k ngang mainggit dian! Mas mgnda ung gift mo!

Maika: Eh pero…

Yazzi: Ai nku! Punta n lng tau dun s kabilang store!

Maika: Cge n nga…

after 45 minutes of searching of Tom's gift

Maika: Yazzi!! E2 mei nhanap na aq!!

Yazzi: Nice!! Teddy bear!!

Maika: At, hnde lng bsta-bsta teddy bear ian ah!

Yazzi: Naks! Cge nga…

Maika: Db mei ribbon xa… kpag priness muh 2… mei kakanta.. at voice ko un.. tpos biglang bubukas ung tiyan nung teddy bear dhil ang nsa loob nun ung pic nmen!

Yazzi: Wow!! Ang gnda!! I'm sure mggus2han ian ni Tom!! Love it!!

Maika: Hai, natapos dn aq sa gift nia!

Yazzi: Tara na, uwi na tau

Maika: Cge.

--At last, Tom and Bill's birthday came. And Maika and Yazzi were the first one to call them…--

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg!!

Maika: Babe… c'mon!!

Tom: Hmm… It's just 9:30 in the morning! looks at his phone.. God! Maika is calling! Hi babe! Good morning!

Maika: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday (2x), happy birthday to you!

Tom: Wow! Thanks babe!

Maika: Hahahaha! I know you'll like it!

Tom: So, do you have any gift for your one and only babe?

Maika: Of course! How can I forget you?!

Tom: Aww… so sweet of you…

Maika: Hahaha… again, what time should we be in there?

Tom: Uhmm… you'll be picked by a limo at 7:00 in the evening

Maika: Wow! Limo!

Tom: Hahaha.. So what are you doin'?

Maika: gift wrapping

Tom: Ohhh

Maika: So… goodbye for now and I love you

Tom: Yah, bye… Love you too.

--At Yazzi's house…--

rrrriiiiiiinnnnnggggggg!!

Yazzi: Oh! It's Bill and Tom's birthday! Yay!

ring!

Bill: just a sec… hello?

Yazzi: Happy birthday Bill!

Bill: Oohh… thank you Yazzi

Yazzi: I don't know why I'm so energetic today

Bill: Hmm… hey, do you have a present for me?

Yazzi: Of course! Duh!

Bill: Yehey! Yazzi is so good!

Yazzi: Well…

Bill: Do you already have your breakfast?

Yazzi: No.

Bill: So, wanna have our breakfast together?

Yazzi: Sure!

Bill: Okay… let's go downstairs

Yazzi: okay

--When the clock strikes at 7, a limo stopped at Maika and Yazzi's houses…--

Maika: Aba, soxalen nman! Sakto ah! Cge n po bye ma!

on the other hand

Yazzi: Andyan n pla lola, cge po alis n po aq!

then Maika called Yazzi

Maika: Hi Yazzi! 'kaw b ung nasa unahan nmen?

Yazzi: Yezz! At meron png nsa unahan ko! Hnde kuh kilala kung cno eh…

Maika: Oo nga eh! Anu b ian! Ang bgal nman… mg-overtake k nga Yazzi…

Yazzi: Cge… to the driver Manong… overtake please..

meanwhile

Driver: Ma'am, mukhang ayaw po ata niang mgpa-overtake eh…

Yazzi: da hell! Ok.. thanks anyway... to Maika langya! Ayaw niang mgpa-overtake!

Maika: Anu b nman ian! Bka ma-late tau!

Yazzi: Hay nku! Hnde ian noh!

Maika: Sana umabot p tau…

on the other hand

Chelsi: devil smile Hah! Manong… hnde tau mgppa-overtake ok!

Manong: Opo ma'am

--At the party, While Tom and Bill were waiting for their girls…--

Tom: Why is taking them so long?

Bill: I don't know. Maybe there's traffic on their way here

Tom: Yah, maybe…

Bill: Oh! Look! I think it's them!

the first one was Chelsi… then Yazzi… then Maika

Bill: whisper to himself O-oh! Here comes the devil…

Tom: Hi Chelsi! Wow, you're here!

Chelsi: Ahahaha! Of course! hugs Tom Happy Birthday!

Tom: Thanks…

Chelsi: hugs Bill Happy Birthday too!

Bill: Yah.. thanks rolled his eyes

Chelsi: You guys were so handsome today!

Tom: Oops.. not just only today, but everyday!

Chelsi: Ahahaha! Right!

Bill: Hi Yazzi! Thank god you're already here! I've been waiting for you for how many minutes…

Yazzi: Sorry, It's just that pinaringgan c Chelsi there's someone who's blocking our way!

Bill: Oohh I see. C'mon let's go inside!

Yazzi: Okay!

Chelsi: embracing Tom's arm so, how many guests did you invited?

Tom: Uhmm… actually my mom was the one who invited them.

Chelsi: Ahh

then Tom saw Maika standing there and gave him a 'now-what-look'

Tom: Oh, hi babe! then goes to Maika

Maika: Hi too. kiss Tom on the cheek

Tom: C'mon, let's go inside

Maika: Yah

Chelsi: Hmpf! Ung Maika n un!

Andreas: lend his hand let's go?

Chelsi: grab his hand arrogantly Halika n nga! Ang dami mo pang arte eh!

Andreas: What??

Chelsi: Nothing. whisper to herself Tanga nman n2!

--As the party started…--

Mommy Simone: Ok, So let's start this party with a formal dance. Boys, get your partners… Let's give them a big round of applause!

Tom: Ok, so it's our turn!

Bill+Yazzi: Yeah! Let's rock!

Maika: Ahahaha! Un un eh!

while dancing

Tom: I love this dance… we're so close to each other

Maika: Ahaha… yah

on the other hand

Yazzi: Wow Bill! Your dancing is really getting better!

Bill: Shut up! Let's just dance

Yazzi: Ok!

--After dancing… they went to their tables... and just sit there--

Mommy Simone: Guys! You did great!

Bill+Tom: Really??

Mommy Simone: No. I'm talking to Maika and Yazzi

Maika+Yazzi: Thanks… Ahahaha

Mommy: Oh, boys… let's go there… I want you to meet our relatives. Girls, excuse us

Tom+Bill: We'll be back!

Maika+Yazzi: Ok

Yazzi: Hai… kapagod nmang sumayaw!

Maika: Ahaha.. ang saya kaya!

Yazzi: Ikaw lng noh! Xmpre sanay k n dian!

Maika: Ui… tignan muh c Chelsi at Andreas oh!

Yazzi: Yickee! Bagay n bagay tlga cla!

Maika: Oo nga eh! Hahahaha!

Yazzi: Tlgang ayaw sumuko ni Andreas…

Maika: Cnabi muh pa!

Yazzi: Nkakatuwa tlga clang mgkasama!

--Then after that… Time for them to eat… then they do some chitchat… and then gift giving…--

Maika: Grabe, tignan muh ung mga gifts nung iba oh! Ang mamahal!

Yazzi: At ang lalaki pa! Tignan muh nga un oh! Kotse, Laptop, at marami png iba!

Maika: Hai… hnde kaya itsapwerahin 2ng mga regalo nten?

Yazzi: Hnde ian noh! Hnde nman cguro nila mggawa un!

Maika: Hai… sana nga…

Yazzi: Anu kaya regalo ni Chelsi sa kanila?

Maika: Malay kuh! Aq p tinanong muh!

Yazzi: Hnde ian… ms mgnda p rn ung atin khit anung mngyari!

Maika: Yah!

Yazzi: it's the thought that counts beybeh! wahahaha

Mommy Simone: Okay boys… let's have your last dance…

Maika: Xet!! Naiihi aq! W8 lng!

Yazzi: Anu k b! Last dance n nga eh! Hnde b pwedeng mpigilan ian?!

Maika: Anu k b! Msmang mgpigil ng ihi noh!

Yazzi: Ai jusko! Cge na ilabas muh n ian at bka mgkalat k p dun!

Maika: Cge na bye muna!

Yazzi: Babu!

Bill: C'mon Yazzi! We're the first one to dance!

Yazzi: Ok!

while Bill and Yazzi were dancing…

Tom: Maika… where are you?! Uhmm… mom, excuse me, have you seen Maika?!

Mommy Simone: No baby… maybe she's there…

Tom: Thanks mom.

Chelsi: Oh, hi Tom!

Tom: Hi Chelsi! Did you see Maika?! I've been looking for her everywhere…

Andreas: Oh, She's in the…

Chelsi: holds the mouth of Andreas Oh… we didn't see her… why? Is she your last dance?!

Tom: Yes… I hope so…

Chelsi: I'm free

Tom: Pardon?

Andreas: Chelsi… but you'll be my last dance!

Chelsi: Shut up! Says who?! grab Tom's arm C'mon… let's go

Tom: Ok

Andreas: Chelsi… wait!

Chelsi: You stay there!

on the other hand

Maika: Whew! Nakaraos dn! Xet! Last dance n nga pla! Nsaan n kya c Tom?!

Mommy Simone: Oh, hi dear!

Maika: Hi mommy Simone! Did you see Tom?

Mommy Simone: Tom is also searching for you a while ago… maybe he went there…

Maika: Ok… Thanks mommy Simone!

Mommy Simone: Ok

after Bill and Yazzi's dance…

Maika: Hey guys!

Bill+Yazzi: Maika! Where's Tom?!

Maika: That's what I'm gonna ask you two! Did you two see him? I've been looking for him everywhere… but I can't find him

Bill: Maybe, he'll surprise you again…

Yazzi: O di kaya… xa nman ung naihi… mmya and2 n ian…

Maika: Cge thank you… bye guys!

Bill+Yazzi: Bye!

Maika: Hai… Tom, asan k n b?! Makaupo n nga lng d2!

Emcee: Let's have… Tom Kaulitz and his last dance, Ms. Chelsi Ayala…

Maika: tapped the table WHAT?? Hnde pwede 2!!

Bill+Yazzi+Mommy Simone: WHAT?? OH MY GOD!!

Mommy Simone: Hey, where's Maika?!

Bill+Yazzi: We don't know!

Mommy Simone: C'mon, let's search for Maika. Oh my God!

meanwhile

Girl 1: Bket xa ung last dance ni Tom?

Girl 2: Oo nga! Db dpat ung Maika?!

Girl 3: Bka nman ngkagalit cla ni Tom?

Girl 4: Hnde ian noh!

Girl 5: Eh bket nga??

Girl 6: Bka ngbreak n… cguro ngkasawaan…

Girl 7: Hai… sbi n nga b hnde cla mgttgal…

Girl 8: Aba, panu muh nman nlaman ian?!

Girl 9: Bsta!

but they didn't noticed that Maika is just behind them and pulled their hairs

Girl 1-9: Oooouuuuuccccchhhhh!!

Maika: in a loud voice Eh kc nga ng-cr aq! Mga chismosang mllandi kau! Ayusin nio nga buhay nio!

Girl 1: C'mon let's go!

Girl 2: Yah!

Maika: Mga bwisit! Aaaaarrrrrr!! while watching them, a tear fell on Maika's eyes Kala nio dian…

--After their dance… Chelsi went to the buffet table to get something to drink. And Maika saw Chelsi so she also went there. Then she grabbed Chelsi's glass and poured some juice on it…--

Maika: Musta nman ung last dance nio ng BABE ko??

Chelsi: Uhmm… aun, msaya super! As in mega tawanan nga kmi knina dun eh! Ang saya tlga niang kausap! At ska mrami ngang ngssbi n MAS bgay nga dw kmi eh! Hahahaha!

Maika: in a loud voice Eh cra ulo k pla eh! Anung gus2 mong plabasin hah?! Na mas mgnda ka kaysa sken?! Na mas bgay kau ni Tom gnun ba?! Ano, hnde k n mksagot?!

Chelsi: then she grabbed a glass of champagne and threw it on Maika's dress Aian! Ian ang sagot ko sau! Anu, masaya k n?!

Boy 1: Oh my God! Twagin nio cla Tom! Bilis!

Boy 2: Oo cge sndali lng! then he ran as fast as he could and went to Bill and Yazzi's table

Bill: Oh… why are you running?

Boy 2: Oh thank god I found you guys! Maika and Chelsi were fighting with each other!

Bill+Yazzi: WHAT??

Yazzi: Oh my God! Let's stop them!

Bill: You search for Tom ok?!

Boy 2: Ok!

back to Maika and Chelsi's fight

Maika: and she also grabbed a glass of champagne and threw it on Chelsi's face Gago k pla eh! Hinihingi ko sagot! Hnde isang baso ng champagne!

--As soon as Chelsi grabbed a glass of champagne… Maika slapped Chelsi and Tom saw it with his own eyes. Then Tom rushed to go to Chelsi and check if she's okay…Maika was about to speak when Tom just passed by her and been hit by his shoulder--

Tom: Chelsi! Oh my God! Are you okay?

Chelsi: Oh Tom! You're girlfriend is a brute!

Maika: What?! How dare you! she tried to slap her again but Tom grabbed her wrist and hold it tightly

Tom: Don't ever try to slap her again!

Maika: So aq p ngaun ang lumabas n masama?! Tom, I'm your girlfriend! She's the one who started it! Not me!

Tom: I don't care who started it! I saw what I saw! You hurt her! There is never a good enough reason to hurt someone!

Maika: I should be the one to say that line! then she started to cry.. How could you do this to me? I thought you were my boyfriend! Ngaun alam ko na. Hnde mo pla kyang pnagutan ang mga pinagsssbi muh sken! I hate you! I hate all of you! then she ran away

Bill+Yazzi: Maika! Wait!

Maika: whispering to herself Bket mo 2 gnawa sken?! Anu bng kasalan kuh sau?! Bket xa ung kinampihan mo?! Bket Tom, bket?? in a loud angry voice… BKET??

umulan ng malakas n malakas

Bill: Oh my God! It's raining!

Yazzi: Yah! And Maika doesn't have an umbrella!

Bill: Shit!

Yazzi: There! Maika! Maika!

Bill: Maika wait!

then Yazzi grabbed Maika's arm

Yazzi: Maika sandali lng!

Maika: Anu ba! Tantanan nio na aq! Uuwi na aq mg-isa!

Yazzi: Cge, kung gus2 mo, ihahatid k n nmin ni Bill

Maika: Wag na… wag n kaung magalala sken… kaya ko n ang sarili ko

Bill: C'mon Maika… we'll just use my car to manage you home…

Yazzi: Yah, Bill is right… c'mon

Maika: in a loud voice Cnabi n ngang wag na! then she ran away in the midst of the pouring rain

Yazzi+Bill: Maika!

Yazzi: Oh my god! What are we going to do?!

Bill: in an angry voice I can't take this anymore! then he went back to the hotel

Yazzi: Hey, Bill! Where are you going?!

Bill: To Satan!

Yazzi: What?! Are you crazy?!

Bill: I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!!

Yazzi: Bill, don't! whispered to herself Oh my God! Please help us!

then Bill banged the door and went through his brother and smack him right on the cheek

Tom: Für was ist das Bumsen das?! (What the fuck is that for?!)

Bill: Das? Das ist für die Herstellung des Maika-Schreies! (That, that is for making Maika cry!)

Tom: Aber ich sah sie! Sie Spunk Chelsi! Und das ist nicht gut! (But I saw her! She slapped Chelsi! And that is not good!)

Bill: smack him again! Sie erklärten mir einmal, dass Maika das einzige für Sie ist! Aber Sie didn' t sogar bitten ihr seitliches erstes! Stattdessen ließen Sie sie gerade inmitten des auslaufenden Regens weggehen! (You told me once that Maika is the only one for you! But you didn't even ask her side first! Instead, you just let her go away in the midst of the pouring rain!)

Yazzi: Oh my God! Bill! Please, stop it! Isn't anyone going to stop them??

Tom: smack Bill You' bezüglich solch eines Bullshit Bill! Das wirklich Schmerzen! (You're such a bullshit Bill! That really hurts!)

Bill: smack him again… That' s-Recht für Sie! You' bezüglich eines Arschlochs Tom! (That's right for you! You're an asshole Tom!)

Tom: smack him again… Wenn I' m ein Arschloch, dann you' bezüglich… (If I'm an asshole, then you're a...)

Mommy Simone: Anschlag! Verdammt besagter Anschlag I es! (Stop! I fucking said stop it!)

Yazzi: Thank God! Mommy Simone you're here! I really don't know what to do for them to stop!

Mommy Simone: It's alright now my dear… ok, you 3 go to our house! NOW!

Chelsi: Oh my God! Tom, are you alright?!

Mommy Simone: You too Chelsi!

Chelsi: Me?? But… Why??

Mommy Simone: Just get your fucking ass to our house!

Chelsi: O-ok

--On the other hand, Maika just cry and cry while walking along the street…--

Maika: then her heels were broken Aaahhh!! Kamalas-malasan nman oh! then she continued to cry

At Tom and Bill's house

Mommy Simone: So, could someone explain it to me what just had happened a while ago!

Bill: I'll go explain it.

Mommy Simone: Go

Bill: Yazzi and I were just talking and there was this guy who told us that Maika and Chelsi were fighting with each other. And then looks at Tom he thought that it was Maika's fault and felt sorry for Chelsi.

Tom: Will you stop pretending that you even care! Obviously, you're siding with her because…

Bill: Because she's your girlfriend!

Tom: Yah she's my girlfriend!

Bill: And she's also our friend!

Tom: And everyone knows that you hate Chelsi!

Bill: This isn't about who I like and who I hate! I'm just telling the truth!

Chelsi: Obviously, you're lying! Tom, don't believe him. He's just saying that because he hates me so much started to cry

Yazzi: banas na banas... Will you shut the fuck up bitch! Will you not meddle with their conversation! You're not even a part of it! It's their talk not yours! Urgh! rolled her eyes

Chelsi: Even Yazzi hates me so much! What did I even do to them to hate me this much?! run out

Tom: Chelsi wait!

Mommy Simone: Don't you dare run after her! Sit down!

Tom: What's wrong with you guys?! Why do you hate her so much?!

Bill: Can you please not be so blind! Can't you see clearly that she's just tricking you?!

Tom: You don't know what you're saying bro! She's not that kind of girl!

Bill: No! You don't know what you're saying! You listen and you listen very carefully! While you're there defending that girl, someone's heart is breaking! You don't know what kind of pain you've caused her!

Yazzi: You have no idea what you just did! While you were comforting Chelsi warm and dry inside, the one whom you said was your one and only is crying her eyes out in the rain! One can only bare pain for so long..

Bill: yeah.. you never know.. what if she gave up on you

Yazzi: it's you who'll lose the love of your life

Tom was shocked

Bill: Mom, Yazzi, C'mon! It's no use talking to this bastard over here! We can't seem to get our point through his thick skull

Yazzi: Bill, we almost forgot! We have to find Maika!

Bill: Yeah, let's go before anything happens to her

--While Maika is walking along the street, all by herself, she saw a bus stop and while waiting for the last bus, she took a sit on a bench. Still, it is raining--

Maika: still crying Hai… ang skit icpin n ngawa mo un sken!

--Then someone lend her a coat… and it was her neighbor, Solo. An ere silence followed them, and the only thing that he can hear is the beat of his heart and the drops of the rain--

Solo: stammer Hai… anu kaya problema n2? Kung itanong kuh kaya? Kaya lng baka mas lalo p xng umiyak… Hai!! Ang corny nia pla… sweat trickled down his forehead and he began mumbling in coherent words

Maika: she stared at him and chuckled softly Thank you…

Solo: blushed Uh.. wala un..

Maika: Aian n pla ung bus.. sumakay k n..

Solo: Eh.. panu k?

Maika: Edi.. d2.. mgllbas lng ng sama ng loob

Solo: Cge.. bye!

Maika: bye..

Solo: at the bus he said to Maika.. Cheer up! smiles

--Bill and Yazzi were out on the streets with umbrellas of course.. searching for

Maika--

Yazzi: Maika!!

Bill: Maika!!

Yazzi: where the hell could she be?

Bill: she was only walking so she couldn't have gone far

Yazzi: Maika! Da hell! Scream if you can hear us!!

--after an hour and a half of frantic searching, Bill and Yazzi finally found Maika.. unfortunately they found her unconsciously lying on the bench, burning up with fever..--

Bill: Yazzi! Over here! I finally found her!

Yazzi: where?! Oh shit! Maika! runs over to Maika

Bill: what happened to her?

Yazzi: touching Maika's forehead... She's burning up! We have to get her home! Bill pick her up

Bill: picks Maika up(barely).. ugh! I can't!

Yazzi: tsk.. so useless!.. here.. helps Bill carry Maika back to the car...

--Arriving at Maika's house..--

Yazzi: Tita.. i'm really sorry..

Maika's Mom: hala! Anong nangyari sa Kakang ko!

Yazzi: mahaba pong kwento

Maika's Mom: o sige sige.. dalhin niyo muna siya sa kwarto niya! Bilis!

--Maika was taken out of her soaked clothes and into her pajamas... lying in her bed she was sound asleep and Yazzi and Bill watched over her all night. The next day..--

Maika: yawns... where am i? What? How'd i get home?

Yazzi: wakes up.. Maika! Buti gising ka na

Maika: pa'no q nakauwi?

Yazzi: nakita k naming ni Bill na walang malay sa bench.. jusko.. at nilalagnat ka pa nun.. musta ka na?

Maika: ok na aq.. salamat ah

Yazzi: no prob sis.. oh sige uwi na kami ni Bill ah.. mejo npa-sleepover kami ng di oras..hehe

Maika: oh.. sige sige.. salamat ulit ah

Yazzi: Bill, Bill.. wake up.. we need to go

Bill: yawns.. oh Maika.. you're awake, do you feel better?

Maika: physically, yes.. emotionally, no

Bill: sorry about what you-know-who did.. his skull can be a little thick sometimes..

Maika: i'll get over it.. you better get going now

Bill: ok.. see ya later ok

Maika: ok.. bye take care!

Yazzi: bye!

--that afternoon Maika's Mom hated to see her daughter look so down.. and since there was a town's fair going on she thought it'd be a good idea to let her go out for a bit..--

Maika's Mom: Maika.. gusto mo ba lumabas? Mei perya dyan.. ska sabi ni Yazzi at Bill pupunta dw sila.. punta ka

Maika: ee.. mama m-oop lng ako sakanilang dalawa e..

Maika's Mom: kaya sinabi ko kay Solo na samahan ka niya

Maika: hala! Mama!

Maika's Mom: sige na.. auz lng yn..

Maika: hay.. sige na nga..

--so that afternoon, Solo took Maika to the fair. He tried his best to make Maika laugh or atleast enjoy herself and temporarily forget about Tom.. Maika tried to show Solo she was a having a good time but the pain that she felt can't be covered up so easily... while Maika was with Solo, Che was with Tom, unexpectedly, Maika and Tom bumped into each other but Maika didn't notice it was Tom and Tom didn't notice that it was

Maika--

Maika: bump.. ouch!..

Tom: bump.. hey!

--they were so preoccupied with what happened last night that they didn't bother to look back to see who it was that bumped them..--

Solo: ok ka lang?

Maika: oo..

Che: are you alright?

Tom: yeah, my head's just in the clouds today

--Then they came across a booth with a big teddy bear as the prize. Solo noticed how Maika stared at the bear..--

Solo: gusto mo ung bear? Gueh kukunin ko un para sa'yo

--he played the bubbles game but the bubble pooped in his face and he didn't get the teddy for Maika--

Solo: aaahhhhh!! Bubble! Bubble! Get it off!! Ahh!! Eeeekkk!!

Maika: chuckles.. sige ako na nga lang kukuha.. she played and she won the teddy.. here, for you

Solo: thanks smiles then blushes

--it was already half pass eleven and they found out that there would be a fireworks display, so they stuck around to see it. They saw a nice spot on top of a hill and they sat there. It was still a few minutes 'til the show and Maika was tired--

Maika: pasandal lang ah.. pagod na kasi ako e

Solo: sige..

--meanwhile, Tom and Che were also there watching the fireworks on the bottom of the hill. Tom was looking around, when he looked up he saw Solo with Maika--

Che: fireworks lit up the night sky... look Tom! They're so beautiful!

Tom: yeah.. at the back of his mind.. Maika, if you wanted to hurt me back then its working..

--Solo saw Tom looking at them but he was quick to avoid Tom's look... after the fireworks display, they all went home... the following week, Che asked Tom to go out with her but all Tom was thinking about was the Maika and the boy who was with her. We're Bill and Yazzi right? Did Maika really gave up on him and replaced him? This is all that Tom was thinking about the whole day and Che easily noticed how Tom was kind of out of it that day. Later that night, Che had reserved 2 seats at a resto...--

Che: happy monthsary!

Tom: snapping out of thinking.. what?!

--then he remembered how he used to say those words to Maika.. then a tear rolled down his face--

Che: you miss her don't you?

Tom: incredibly, i miss Maika so much.. sighs.. if only we could go back to what we used to be

Che: realizing how unhappy Tom was with her.. ok, i understand.. i'm setting you free

Tom: what?

Che: i really hope i'm making the right decision

Tom: why?

Che: its because i'll be leaving for Russia... i thought that atleast before i leave i can do something nice for the one i love. Because so far, i think all that i've done has just caused you pain. So i hope this time i can make you happy in the arms of another.

Tom: so what do you plan to do?

Che: just leave it all to me... be sure that you come to my going-away party.. ok? So, shall we go?

Tom: hugs Che.. thank you

--the next day Che went to Maika's place to invite her to her farewell party--

Che: knocks... I hope you're home Maika..

Maika: looks at the window to see who was at the door... what da! Anu gngwa nang bruhang 'yan dito!?.. rushes to open the door then slams it immediately at Che's face.

Che: ok.. medyo la p akong sinasabi diba?! knocks again

Maika: ano bah!

Che: hindi ako manggugulo.. pwede bang makinig ka muna sa sasabihin ko?

Maika: ok..

--then Maika and Che talked.. Che apologized for everything that has happened and explained Tom's situation..--

Maika: ok, i forgive you and Tom..

Che: and before i forget, i'll be having my farewell party tomorrow night and i want you to come hands over invitation... of course Yazzi and Bill will be there to.. and obviously Tom

Maika: ok, i'll be there..

--at the farewell party..--

Che: hi Maika! I'm glad you made it!

Maika: yeah, so where's Tom?

Che: he's over there by the buffet table do you want to go talk to him?

Maika: not right now, i don't think i'm ready yet.

Che: oh.. ok, well Yazzi and Bill are on the other side of the room

Maika: thanks

Che: ok, enjoy the party ok?

Maika: ok.

meanwhile..

Yazzi: i wonder if Maika's already here

Bill: i don't know, why don't we go look for her?

Yazzi: yeah, let's go

looks for Maika.. finds her sitting alone

Yazzi: Maika!

Maika: ui

Bill: hi Maika! How are you?

Maika: i'm alright so far

Yazzi: ba't 'di pa kayo nag-uusap ni Tom?

Maika: wala lang.. di ko pa kaya e..

Yazzi: ano ba 'yan

Bill: talk to him.. he misses you so so so much. You're the only one he ever talks about

Maika: well..

--then someone screamed... the ice statue on the buffet table fell, it almost hit Che but Tom saved her. By the time Maika, Yazzi and Bill got there, they saw Tom lying on top of Che caring for her. At that moment, everything that happened a few weeks ago came rushing into Maika's head and before anyone can see her breakdown she left the

room--

Yazzi: Maika? Maika!?

Bill: she left?!

Yazzi: yeah

all eyes were on Tom

Yazzi: what are you waiting for?! Go after her!

Bill: what are you waiting for?! Go after her!

Che: what are you waiting for?! Go after her!

all simultaneously

--Tom ran after Maika and he caught up with her in the garden where Che had a hidden camera waiting for them--

inside

Yazzi: how the hell did you know that they would be in the garden?

Che: i'm not exactly sure but that's what the electrical waves that flow in my body tell me

Bill: nosebleeds!

outside..

Tom: Maika, wait

Maika: what?

Tom: how long are you planning to avoid me?

Maika: until it doesn't hurt seeing you anymore

Tom: i'm sorry. I was wrong i never should've treated you that way. I was stupid! How could i have turned my back on the love of my life?

Maika: it's missing something and its way too cheesy

Tom: come on, what more do you want?

Maika: raises eyebrow.. come on..

Tom: what i did that night was, stupid, retarded, dim-witted, foolish and every word that has the same meaning as those words. And for what i did i should just crawl under a rock because i don't deserve a girl like you who's always there for me. You know the last 2 weeks were the saddest two weeks of my life. Knowing that i may never have you again drove me crazy and i missed you so much. Ever since i met you i couldn't imagine my life without you. Everytime i breathe its because of you, i want to live with you forever Maika.. I Love You

Maika: i Love you too Tom and i always will!

--tears fell from their eyes as they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. At the same time the fountain came to life and the flowers who held witness danced in the wind as if rejoicing the reconcililation of these two star-crossed hearts. Fireflies became like the stars descended from heaven to illuminate the rose covered garden... its as if they took a page out of a fairytale..--

inside..

Yazzi: aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!! Xet! Super sweet!! Ah!!

Che: oo nga!! Xeeet!!

Bill: you go bro!!

--after Tom and Maika's "magical" moment, they went inside to find everybody who were watching them all along giving them very strange looks..--

Tom: what's up everyone?

Maika: what happened??

--everyone got up and gave them a standing ovation for their wonderful

performance--

Bill: good for you bro!!

Tom: what? What are you talking about?

Yazzi: aaahh! Sis! Lab it! Grabe!!

Che: you and Tom are perfect for each other!!

Maika: what??

Bill+Yazzi+Che: hahahahaha!!

Tom+Maika: ok. Weird.

--next day, Maika and Tom.. Bill and Yazzi came to see Che off as she was about to depart for Russia--

Maika: ingat ka dun ok?

Che: ok hugs.. ingat dn kayo

Yazzi: ano ba naman yan..

Che: bakit??

Yazzi: kung kalian bati2 na tayo saka ka aalis..

Che: hehehe.. babalik dn ako

Maika: good luck!

Tom: see you soon ok!

Bill: keep in touch!

--then Che walked away... but--

Che: oh shit! Wait!!

Tom+Bill: what??

Che: the watches!

Tom+Bill: yes! That's right!

Yazzi: what is it?

Bill: presses a button in the watch and Yazzi's pic appeared.. see?

Yazzi: awww! I love it!

Tom: look babe

Maika: oh my! I love it!

Tom+Bill: it was Che's idea

Yazzi+Maika: what?!

--By the time Yazzi and Maika turned around to thank Che, she had already gone on the plane and left for Russia--

Tom+Maika: bye Che

Yazzi+Bill: babu Che!

POSIT: take care!

Tom+Maika+Yazzi+Bill: POSIT?? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE??

POSIT: i'm always lurking around... so you better be aware... in a very creepy voice

Tom+Maika+Yazzi+Bill: Jeez!

POSIT: i heard about what happened to Tom and Maika..

Tom+Maika+Yazzi+Bill: DA HELL!

--Che finally arrived in Russia--

Che: aahh... here atlast!

Andreas: Chelsi!!

Che: w-wh-what are you doing here??

Andreas: i heard you were going to Russia so did i!

Che: oh no! After i apologized to all of them this sort of thing still happens to me?! Why??

Andreas: pardon?

Che: nothing

Reina: aaaaaaannnnnnnnnndddddrrreeeeeeeeaaaaassssss!! Dear!

Andreas: oh no!

Che: what? Who's that girl??

Andreas: she's been following me around everywhere! I can't take it!

Reina: grabs Andreas.. why did you run off dear!

--Reina begins to harass Andreas, so Che took the opportunity to sneak off very

quick--

Che: bumps.. oh so sorry.. please.. excuse... me...

Betong: oh.. so sorry.. i was in the way.. let me help you with your bags

Che: oh thank you

--from then on everyone started living their own lives at peace.. or atleast for now...--

POSIT: i heard about what happened to Tom and Maika..

Tom+Maika+Yazzi+Bill: DA HELL!

POSIT: keep this in mind in da voice of an old but wise Chinese master... _"the man who really loves a girl is the man who knows that he can make the girl cry... but will never ever try..."_

Tom+Maika+Yazzi+Bill: shit.


End file.
